Un destino para dos
by dm99
Summary: ryoma regresa a Japón, luego de algunos años, y se encuentra con Sakuno. Con el tiempo y con la ayuda del destino, ira surgiendo un bello sentimiento entre ellos ¿podran Mantener su relacion sin importar los obstaculos que se les presenten en la vida?
1. un cambio inesperado

N.A: Hola! ¿Cómo están? Gracias por pasarse a leer mi historia. La verdad que nunca me he destacado en literatura jaja, pero a pesar de eso, he decidido publicar este fic. Tengo pensadas muchas cosas, así que quizás sea una historia algo larga, aun que a eso, solo el tiempo lo dirá..

Bueno, espero que les guste este comienzo, que es algo así como un prologo..

* * *

UN CAMBIO INESPERADO, EL DESTINO NOS LLAMA

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, un apuesto joven de 17 años, cabellos verdosos con destellos azulados y ojos ámbar regresaba a su casa después de un arduo día de entrenamiento. Ya habían pasado casi 5 años desde que ryoma dejo su país natal, Japón, para poder cumplir sus sueño de convertirse en un profesional del tenis (luego de haber vencido a su padre, claro esta).

Debía de admitir que, extrañaba a sus viejos compañeros de seigaku, sobre todo a sus sempáis, pero con el tiempo había logrado acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida he incluso había hecho algunas nuevas amistades o simplemente "conocidos" como prefería llamarlos el. Sin embargo lo que ryoma nunca imaginaria es que el hecho que ocurriría esa misma tarde en su casa, simplemente podría darle un giro inesperado a su vida.

-ya llegue

-hola jovencito!, te tardaste mucho, quizás sea por que andabas por ahí con una linda rubia de pechos grandes.

-lo que tu digas- dijo desinteresadamente, para subir a su cuarto, tirar todas sus casas y arrojarse en la cama para tomar una grata siesta.

Siempre era lo mismo, nanjirou se divertía fastidiando a su hijo con todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir, pero ryoma ya había aprendido a convivir con ello. No era que le agradara, pero simplemente no le quedaba de otra y sabia que la mejor solución era ignorarlo, aun así ya estaba cansado de tener que aguantar a su padre, acaso no se daba cuenta que no le interesaba ninguna mujer?, que todas las que había conocido hasta el momento eran iguales y no le despertaban ni el mas mínimo sentimiento?

Mientras el joven de mirada ámbar intentaba descansar, una muy alterada rinko se dirigía a hablar con su esposo.

-nanjirou, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, ha ocurrido algo muy grave

-mmm….. y que es?

-lo que pasa es que….nanjirou!!! me estas escuchando??!!

-ehh?! Claro que si cariño, no te alteres

-entonces deja de una vez ese maldito periódico y escúchame!- grito furiosa

En ese momento nanjirou dejos caer el periódico, asustado por los gritos de su esposa, pero para su desgracia, cayo algo mas que un simple periódico.

-nanjirou echizen! Todavía sigues con esas asquerosas manías, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero ver esas desagradables revistas en esta casa!

-pero, pero…

-pero nada!, mañana mismo haré una fogata con toda tu colección- dijo firmemente

-noo!!, mi querida colección no!- exclamaba con lagrimas en los ojos

-ya esta decidido.

Mientras tanto, un muy molesto ryoma, se levantaba de su cama, ya que con tantos escándalos, no lo dejaban descansar.

-oigan, por que no se van a gritar a otra parte, no ven que intento dormir- dijo claramente irritado

-lo siento hijo pero..- suspiro- que bueno que bajas, por que tengo algo muy importante que decirle a tu padre y es mejor que tu también lo sepas, después de todo, mientras mas pronto mejor.

-bueno ya mujer, deja de dar tantas vueltas, habla ya, que es lo que nos quieres decir?

-nos regresamos a Japón- dijo seriamente rinko

-quee!?, por que?? Estas loca rinko?, no podemos regresarnos justo ahora!..

-claro que si podemos y es justo lo que vamos a hacer, acabo de recibir una llamada de mi madre. Me dijo que mi padre se ha estado sintiendo mal, y cuando lo llevaron al hospital a hacerse unos estudios, le diagnosticaron una extraña enfermedad-

-y que es lo que tiene el abuelo, mama?

-parece que no es ninguna enfermedad mortal- expreso con alivio- pero si una en la que se requiere de muchos cuidados para el enfermo y como ya saben, mi madre es algo mayor y no puede con todo sola. Nanako demasiado hace, pero ella tiene su trabajo y no puede con todo, así que comprenderán que tengo que ir a Japón a ayudar- hizo una pausa para ver los rostros de su esposo e hijo, ninguno decía nada por lo que prosiguió-

Hable a la agencia de viaje, y me dieron los pasajes para la semana próxima. Lo bueno es que tendremos tiempo para prepáralo todo.

-entiendo lo que dices rinko, y se lo importante que son tus padres para ti. yo iré a Japón contigo pero comprenderás que ryoma no puede venir con nosotros por que apenas esta iniciando su carrera como tenista profesional y…

-no me importa nada de eso nanjirou!- interrumpió drásticamente- este es un asunto mucho mas importante y todos debemos ir a Japón, ryoma no se quedara en América, no lo dejaremos aquí solo .

-ya es grande por Dios, que le puede ocurrir?- grito exasperado

Para nanjirou echizen era muy importante que ryoma lograra cumplir el sueño que el nunca pudo hacer realidad, no por que algo se lo impidiera, sino por que el mismo lo había decidido, al hacerse cargo de su nueva familia. Por eso, no permitiría que su hijo renunciara a algo tan importante.

Por otro lado, ryoma observaban atentamente la discusión que tenían sus padres, mientras asimilaba lentamente la información recibida.

-además, piensa en el futuro de tu hijo… sabes que el tenis de Japón no es el mismo que el de América, aquí están todas las oportunidades para ryoma.

- dices eso por que quieres que ryoma cumpla el sueño que tu no quisiste realizar, pero sabes bien que él aun es muy joven y puede retomar su carrera cuando lo desee.

-pero...- intento hablar nanjirou cuando fue interrumpido.

- ya dejen de querer tomar las decisiones por mi, como si fuera un niño.

En ese momento, rinko y nanjirou dirigieron sus miradas hacia ryoma…era verdad, no estaban tomando en cuenta para nada su opinión.

- y bien jovencito, que has decidido?- pregunto el mayor de los echizen con la esperanza que su hijo quisiera quedarse en los estados unidos.

-voy a regresar a Japón- emitió secamente

Rinko solo sonrió- muchas gracias hijo…

Mientras que najirou se quedo sorprendido, esa no era la actitud que esperaba de ryoma, el nunca actuaba así. Estaba seguro que decidiría quedarse en América y continuar con sus entrenamientos y futuros torneos, ya que sabía perfectamente que lo mas importante para él era el tenis, o al menos eso pensaba.

-que!, pero estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo ryoma!, que no te das cuenta que el tiempo que pierdes es…

- ya tome una decisión papá, puedo seguir entrenándome en Japón, así que no perdería el tiempo. Además pienso que no seria una mala idea terminar mi ultimo año en seigaku y sabes perfectamente que mama jamás permitiría que me quede aquí.

- así es-dijo orgullosa la madre de ryoma

Nanjirou suspiro resignado- esta bien, regresaremos…. a Japón..

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de donde estaba ryoma, en Japón mas precisamente, una hermosa chica de ojos rubí y cabello castaño levemente rizado hasta la cintura, se dirigía al parque para encontrarse con su mejor amiga.

-llegas tarde sakuno!, eres un caso perdido

-lo siento mucho tomoka, es que...

-si ya se, no me digas nada, te perdiste otra vez- dijo la chica del lunar en la mejilla, riéndose de su amiga

Sakuno se sonrojo levemente y agacho su cabeza- lo siento

Tomoka la miro sorprendida- oh! Vamos saku, tampoco es para tanto amiga.

- lo se tomo-chan, es solo que a veces me siento muy tonta… y creo que esa es la impresión que le doy a los demas.

-sabes que eso no es así...

En ese momento, unas fuertes carcajadas se escucharon detrás del banco de madera, delicadamente tallado, en cual las chicas se habían sentado a platicar.

-claro que eres una tonta! Jajaa

-si y no solo eso, eres muy poquita cosa- dijo la vos de una chica para luego comenzar a reír a coro con su amiga

Sakuno y tomoka se dieron vueta y se encontraron con dos de sus compañeras de clase: shion y rey.

-que hacen ustedes aquí!?, que acaso no les basta con molestar a sakuno durante la época de clases?!

-tomoka, déjalas

- no te enojes osakada, solo pasábamos por aquí, vimos a dos niñas feas y decidimos venir a saludarlas- dijo con una sonrisa burlona la chica de cortos cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

-así es, rey tiene toda la razón, deberían agradecernos- expreso una joven de largos y lacios cabellos rubios y mirada café.

-no nos interesan sus "saludos"- haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra- mejor lárguense de aquí.

-vaya!, pero que antipática eres osakada, después de que hace como dos meses que no nos vemos por las vacaciones….pero bueno, para que veas que no soy como tu, dime… ¿todavía sigues de novia con ese idiota, que siempre anda alardeando sobre sus 6 años de experiencia en quien sabe que?- pregunto con un tono burlón

-horio no es ningún idiota!!!

-bueno, por lo menos tu si tienes novio, por que lo que es tu amiguita- tapándose la boca delicadamente para soltar una leve risa

-es cierto shion!, ¿quien se puede interesar en ella!?, están infantil y estupida jaja

- si!, es verdad jaja, dime ryusaki, ¿todavía juegas con muñecas?-

dijo haciendo gestos de niña pequeña.

Sakuno no pudo aguantar mas las burlas, por lo que rápidamente se levanto de su lugar y se apresuro a salir de allí, con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos. Tomoka, al verla, decidió salir en busca de su amiga, no sin antes derramar su vaso de jugo sobre aquel par de chicas mal intencionadas, que por cierto, se quedaron bastante furiosas.

-que te pasa estupida!!-dijo rey

-la próxima vez que hagan sentir mal a sakuno, juro que les ira peor- y sin mas que decir, se fue a buscar a la castaña.

Al avanzar por aquel bello parque, tomoka encontró a sakuno sentada sobre unas hamacas, con un semblante bastante triste en el rostro. Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-sakuno, no les hagas caso, sabes que todo lo que te dicen es por envidia.

-gracias tomoka- dijo con los ojos aun llorosos- pero creo que ellas tienen razón.

-no digas eso! No es verdad, tu no eres insignificante y si no tienes novio, es por que tu misma los has rechazado.

-pero es cierto que soy infantil

-no sakuno, tu eres una chica dulce, ingenua e inocente… pero eso no quiere decir que seas infantil, ni que juegues con muñecas

-¿de verdad crees que soy todo eso que dices?

-claro que si!, y por eso no tienes que hacerle caso a esas tipas… por que tu eres muy bonita saku, ¿Quién no quisiera tener esos ojos, esa cara y ese cuerpo?, no en vano tienes atrás de ti a prácticamente todos los chicos de seigaku- dijo de manera divertida la chica del lunar- y eso es lo que les molesta a shion y a rey.

Sakuno rió levemente- estas exagerando tomoka, además, tu también eres muy bonita.

-jajaja, gracias!... ¿sabes?, me alegra verte con mas ánimos

-si, y es gracias a ti- dijo la ojirubi con una sonrisa

-bueno, y cambiando de tema, dime que esperas para aceptar a alguno de tus admiradores- haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra para molestar un poco a su amiga- y ponerte de novia?

-no te burles tomoka, sabes que ninguno de ellos me interesa- dijo la menor de los ryusaki, sonrojada.

-mmm, si, y eso es por que tu sigues enamorada de alguien y ambas sabemos quien es- expreso picaramente.

Sakuno dio un pequeño brinco, se sonrojo mas aun y comenzó a tartamudear- n no se d deque me hablas… tomoka

- oh si!, Si lo sabes y muy bien sakuno, no te hagas la tonta. Ambas sabemos que a pesar de los años, tu sigues enamorada del príncipe ryoma- emitió en un tono cómplice- ¿o como explicas que nunca hayas salido con un chico cuando miles de ellos te han pedido tener una cita y ademas que ni siquiera ninguno te interese en lo mas mínimo?

La castaña se sonrojo como un tomate- bu bueno, yo, yo…

- vamos, admítelo! sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Sakuno se encontraba sorprendida, ella no sabia que su amiga estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que aun profesaba hacia ryoma

-¿co como te diste cuenta?, ¿acaso… siempre lo supiste?

-claro que si!, no olvides que soy tu mejor amiga y te conozco desde niña- dijo orgullosamente- ademas, eres tan trasparente que es imposible no saber lo que piensas jajaa

-bueno, la verdad es que aun sigo pensando en el- dijo tristemente- a pesar de que han pasado cinco años, no he podido sacarlo de mi corazón, por mas que lo he intentado… supongo que en el amor, no se puede mandar.

Tomoka al ver que una traviesa lagrima comenzaba a aflorar en el rostro de su amiga, se arrepintió por haber sacado el tema de ryoma y tratando de darle ánimos a sakuno, se apresuro a decir:

-pero no estés triste, seguro que algún día lo volverás a ver y…

-no lo creo, al principio tenia esa esperanza, pero ya han pasado muchos años y no creo que algún día regrese, ya que allá esta su futuro, su sueño. Ademas es probable que tenga una novia en estados unidos y si volviera, seguro que ni me recordaría, después de todo, yo nunca fui nada para él.

-saku, no llores, no tienes que ser tan pesimista.

al darse cuenta de la tristeza que embargaba a su amiga, tomoka decidió llevarla a su casa para pasar el resto del día viendo películas, comiendo chocolates y hablando trivialidades, todo para levantarle el animo a sakuno. Después de todo, solo faltaban dos semanas para que comenzaran su ultimo año en seigaku y debían aprovechar al máximo, sus últimos días de vacaciones.

Sin embargo, lo que sakuno no se imaginaba es que exactamente dentro de una semana ryoma regresaría a Japón y se encontrarían… mucho mas pronto de lo pensado…

"_el destino mezcla las cartas y somos nosotros los que decidimos como debemos de jugarlas"_

* * *

N.A: bueno, ojala no les haya parecido algo denso, pero era necesario que se supieran los motivos por los cuales ryoma debe regresar a Japón..

Me gustaría que me dejaran RW para saber que les pareció, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, criticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar mi escritura, así como también sugerencias para la historia..

Bueno, si mas que decir, me despido hasta la próxima..

Saludos y feliz año nuevo para todas!! =)


	2. A un paso de distancia

EL DESTINO COMIENZA A HECHAR SUS CARTAS

Era un nuevo y hermoso día en la ciudad de Tokio, las aves entonaban una hermosa melodía, las hojas caían de los árboles anunciando la pronta llegada del otoño y todo parecía ser perfecto. Ya habían pasado unos días desde que ryoma y su familia regresaron a su viejo hogar, reencontrándose con las viejas costumbres y con un millón de recuerdos que los llenaban de felicidad y nostalgia. Definitivamente no había como estar en casa.

-el aire que se respira aquí, no es el mismo que el de allá- emito tranquilamente nanjirou mientras suspiraba y se recostaba como solía hacerlo antes, cerca de la vieja campana del templo

-tío, la tía dice que vengas a ayudarnos a acomodar las cosas del viaje- dijo nanako, muy feliz de volver a ver a su familia

- ohh!!- exclamo, quejándose- dile que ya voy… no se puede tener ni un poco de paz!

-dijo que si no te dabas prisa....

-ni me lo digas!!, allá voy!- interrumpió, temiendo por lo que le diría su sobrina

ante esto, la joven rió levemente - ni siquiera supo que iba a decirle, en fin.... supongo que ya se lo imaginaba

nanako se encontraba realmente muy feliz por volver a ver a sus tíos y a su primo, ya que cuando estuvo viviendo con ellos, hace algunos años y por motivos de sus estudios, llego a tomarles muco cariño y aprecio, no es que no se los tuviera, solo que vivía en otra ciudad y rara vez se encontraban, por lo que no eran muy cercanos.

-oye rinko!, por que tengo que ser yo el que cargue estas cajas, ryoma esta allí sin hacer nada – protesto el viejo samurai del tenis, ante una sonrisa arrogante de su hijo

-por que se supone que tu eres el hombre de la casa... además ryoma hará otra cosa.

- quee!!??- se quejo el prodigio del tenis

- jaja!!, lo ves jovencito?.... aun eres muy joven para estar ahí tirado, estorbando y sin hacer nada.

- cállate papa!, el único que esta estorbando aquí eres tu!

-ya cállense los dos! Ryoma, vendrás conmigo de compras, mientras nanako y tu padre – mirando seriamente a su esposo- terminan de acomodar las cosas.

-de compras?- cuestiono incrédulo- pero yo no quiero ir mama, mejor dile a nanako que te acompañe... ella sabe mas de esas cosas..

nanjirou estaba que no se podía aguantar mas las carcajadas, disfrutaba a cada momento, de fastidiar a su hijo

- de ninguna manera ryoma, nanako se quedara aquí acomodando las cosas con tu padre y tu me acompañaras a comprar los alimentos para el resto de la semana y los demás artículos para la casa.... después de todo, no puedo cargar las cosas yo sola

ryoma, al darse cuenta de que no le quedaba otra opción, lo único que pudo hacer, fue resignarse y acatar, como buen hijo, las ordenes de su querida madre.

Mientras tanto, recostada en una cama, una hermosa chica se encontraba pensando en la conversación que había tenido una semana atrás, con su mejor amiga. Sakuno no podía sacarse de la cabeza, mejor dicho, del corazón a cierto chico de mirada ámbar. Desde aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez en el tren, cuando apenas eran unos niños, supo que llegaría a sentir algo muy profundo por el y que difícilmente se lo podría quitar.

Sin embargo la ojirubi comprendía a la perfección que ryoma no tenia ni el menor interés en ella, pero aun así, siempre se rehusó a arrancarlo de su corazón, guardando las esperanzas de una tierna niña, de que algún día su enamorado voltearía a verla, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba. pero, ahora que por fin se decidía a tratar de olvidarlo, sus recuerdos volvían una y otra vez, jugándole una mala pasada, que injusta era la vida...

-_me pregunto si algún día podré olvidarte ryoma... estas tan metido en mi corazón, es.. como si formaras parte de mi ser_ - pensaba la castaña

-sakuno, hija, baja por favor, necesito pedirte algo – grito su madre desde un primer piso. Pero la pequeña sakuno estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de los pedidos de su madre, así que, esta, preocupada por la posibilidad de que a su hija le haya pasado algo, ya que no respondía, decidió subir hasta su habitación, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a la castaña con un semblante sumamente triste en el rostro.

-sakuno!- llamo su madre naoko, por tercera vez

-eh?? Si!, que sucede mama?, no te sentí entrar...

-como vas a sentirme entrar, hija, si estas en otro mundo... dime, que te sucede?, alguien te hizo algo?, sabes que soy tu madre y puedes confiar en mi- se expreso dulce y comprensivamente

-no te preocupes mama- dijo con una cálida sonrisa- son cosas sin sentido

- estas segura?, puedes decirme lo que quieras cariño

-g gracias mama, pero en verdad... e ees solo eso, además estoy algo estresada por el inicio de las clases... ya sabes que será el ultimo año y después debo de tomar la importante decisión acerca de la carrera que voy a estudiar en la universidad – dijo tratando de sonar segura

- bueno, todavía te queda un año para decidirte, así que no quiero que te preocupes por eso... y tampoco quiero que te preocupes por cosas sin sentido, recuerda que muchas veces vemos los problemas en donde no los hay- estas ultimas palabras las expreso con una mirada de " se que algo me ocultas, pero no quiero verte sufrir"

-ssi, gracias. Emitió pensando en las sabias palabras que su madre le había dicho- y que es lo que quieres mama? Digo!, para que viniste a mi cuarto?- tratando de cambiar la conversación

-ah!, es cierto, por poco y lo olvido.. es que sabes que tu padre regresa hoy de aquel viaje de negocios y quiero prepararle su cena favorita, pero me faltan algunos ingredientes – dijo sacando un pequeño papel de su bolsillo- así que aquí esta la lista de lo que quiero que me traigas... puedes ir, verdad?

- claro que si mamá – tomando aquella lista – ahora mismo iré, después de todo, yo también quiero probar tu deliciosa cena, nadie cocina mejor que tu

-mmm, pero tu no te quedas atrás, sabes que eres excelente

- no es para tanto, además lo que se, es por que lo aprendí de la mejor- tanto madre como hija comenzaron a reírse- bueno, vete ya, que se te hará tarde y no quiero que andes sola de noche, es peligroso

-si, mama- y sin mas que decir, salió a la tienda a comprar lo que su madre le había encargado

Después de unas horas y luego de salir del mercado con los dichosos alimentos, ryoma se encontraba en una tienda de artículos para el hogar, cargando como unas 50.000 bolsas con verduras, carne, leche, (etc).. como demonios había llegado ahí? Era lo que el tensita se preguntaba constantemente. Sin embargo, sabia que no le convenía quejarse delante de su madre, ya que esta cuando se enojaba podía ser mucho peor que el... y eso era poco decir.

Lo que nunca entendería era el por que a las mujeres les gustaba amontonarse a ver vidrieras?, ya sea que fueran de ropa, accesorios, maquillaje o simplemente esos endemoniados artículos para el hogar. Que tenia de interesante aquello?, si después de todo, no compraban nada. Por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto, no encontraba una explicación lógica y coherente. Definitivamente las mujeres eran una especie sumamente extraña y hacia bien en no relacionarse mucho con ellas, excepto con su madre, claro esta, ya que no le quedaba de otra y a pesar de todo, tenia que admitir que rinko era una mujer dulce, amable y comprensiva, todo lo contrario a su padre... pero eso era otro asunto.

Muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, el peliverde, dejo las bolsas en el suelo y salió caminando tranquilamente, sabia que su madre pasaría un buen rato ahí y necesitaba beber algo. Así que fue a buscar una de sus preciadas Ponta y en el camino se encontró con una tienda deportiva y decidió entrar, después de todo y desde su punto de vista, ese si era un lugar que valía la pena ver.

Luego de unos minutos, rinko se percato de que se estaba haciendo tarde y que debía regresar a su casa para ayudar a nanako y a su esposo y hacer los demás quehaceres. Así que busco a ryoma con la mirada y no lo encontró. No obstante se llevo un gran disgusto al ver sus compras tiradas en el suelo, en un rincón de aquel lugar. Su hijo se había ido a quien sabe donde, aun cuando le había advertido que no lo hiciera..... parece que alguien iba a tener problemas.

Como pudo, la madre del ambarino, recogió todas las bolsas y salió rápidamente de la tienda, para buscar a su hijo, estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera se fijo por donde caminaba y así tropezó con una linda jovencita de ojos rubíes, cayendo ambas al suelo y esparciendo toda las cosas que estaban dentro de dichas bolsas.

-ddiscul..pe, de verdad lo siento mucho, es que no me di cuenta, iba caminando distraída y...

-no te preocupes jovencita, fue culpa mía, fui yo la que se distrajo- Dijo mas calmada, al ver la preocupación sincera de aquella chica

-ppero se encuentra usted bien?... de verdad yo no quería... lo siento mucho- haciendo unas leves reverencias

- estoy bien, ya paso... no te preocupes tanto por que vas a hacerme sentir mal- emitió con una sonrisa, esa niña se le hacia muy agradable.

-eesta bien- dijo levemente mirando hacia el piso, entonces se dio cuenta del terrible accidente y se apresuro a levantar las compras de aquella señora, que por una extraña razón, se le hacia bastante familiar.

Cuando rinko se dio cuenta que sakuno estaba recogiendo sus cosas, se apuro a ayudarla –eres una jovencita servicial y amable.

-muchas gracias- expreso tímidamente

- y pensar que mi hijo es el que tendría que estar recogiendo todo esto- dijo en un casi murmullo y con un cierto grado de molestia

- co como dijo?

-Ah? No es nada- suspiro con resignación, después de todo ryoma siempre había sido así- y dime, como te llamas??

- sa..sakuno- emitió sorprendida por la actitud tan amable de la señora

-con que sakuno, es un muy bonito nombre...sabes?, yo tengo un hijo que debe tener mas o menos tu misma edad, pero nunca tuve una hija y realmente me hubiera gustado mucho tener una- la castaña se quedo mirándola extrañada

rinko se había quedado pensando en sus palabras, cuando se dio cuenta de que sakuno la miraba sorprendida- jaja, discúlpame, debes pensar que soy una loca... es solo que me parece que serias una hija perfecta... ojala mi hijo encuentre una chica tan linda y buena como tu.

-muchas gracias señora- dijo con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas

-no te preocupes.. bueno, ya no te quito mas tu tiempo, esta oscureciendo y deberías volver a tu casa... muchas gracias por ayudarme a recoger las cosas... ojala algún día nos volvamos a ver..

- ohh si claro!, fue un gusto platicar con usted- le sonrió cálidamente he hizo una pequeña reverencia

la madre de ryoma se marcho del lugar para buscar a su hijo, dejando a una sakuno algo confundida, que es lo que veía en esa mujer?, a quien le recordaba?... lo cierto era que le había agradado bastante, hasta sus palabras le recordaron a las de su propia madre. Definitivamente le gustaría volver a verla.

-pero... ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre! Que tonta soy!!

Por otro lado, cuando ryoma miro su reloj, se puso pálido al imaginar el rostro de su madre, furiosa y gritándole en plena calle y es que ni cuenta se dio, el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Rápidamente salió de aquel lugar de objetos deportivos, para buscar a su mama, pero al parecer, esta lo encontró primero.

-supuse que estarías aquí- Se expreso con un tono severo- bueno, ayúdame a cargar las cosas que se nos hace tarde

sorprendido, así es como se encontraba echizen ... esperaba gritos, miradas asesinas, castigos, algo!, pero nada había ocurrido. Algo le pasaba a su madre, parecía feliz, pero por que?...definitivamente, no comprendía a las mujeres...

-ryoma...sabes?, conocí a una chica

ryoma la miro sorprendido, que clase de conversación era aquella?, acaso su madre había enloquecido?

- que!??

-en que estas pensando hijo?- dijo incrédula- a lo que me refiero, es que mientras tu andabas por ahí, haciendo quien sabe que, yo tuve un altercado con una jovencita... se me cayeron las cosas al suelo y ella me ayudo a levantarlas, cosa que tendrías que haber hecho tu, pero ese no es el punto.. la cuestión es que la chica era muy bonita y amable... deberías conseguirte una novia así.

El ambarino no podía creer lo que su madre decía, es que acaso ahora no solo tendría que aguantar a su padre con aquel tema, sino que a ella también?

- por que me dices esto ahora?

- es que en verdad era una chica muy linda, me agrado mucho, hasta su nombre es bonito... se llama sakuno y como ella, es el tipo de chica que quiero para ti... es una lastima que no la hayas visto...

- hmp... no me interesa- sin embargo ryoma se quedo pensando, sakuno, sakuno...donde había escuchado aquel nombre antes?, se le hacia extremadamente familiar. Pero no importaba, después de todo, no estaba en sus planes futuros tener novia

Aun así, lo que muchas veces no se sabe, o no se quiere entender, es que por mas que nos propongamos metas y decisiones en la vida, el destino puede llevarnos por caminos adversos e inesperados, que nos llevan a enfrentarnos con un futuro completa mente diferente al que alguna vez imaginamos...


	3. Por fin nos volvemos a ver

POR FIN NOS VOLVEMOS A VER

Era un nuevo día en la vida de sakuno, pero no uno cualquiera, si no que era el día en el que por fin comenzaría su ultimo año escolar y tenia mucha ilusión con ello. Así que se encontraba preparándolo todo, se había puesto su uniforme de verano, se había peinado como acostumbraba a hacerlo últimamente, con su cabello levemente rizado, suelto y con su típico broche de flor que la caracterizaba desde pequeña. No le hacia falta maquillaje como a las otras chicas, ella prefería estar al natural, además de que no lo necesitaba por que era realmente bonita, claro que ella no lo hacia por esa razón.

Preparo sus útiles y bajo al comedor a desayunar

-buenos días mama!

-buenos día sakuno, veo que te has levantado con mucho entusiasmo

-es que estoy ansiosa por comenzar las clases

-quien lo diría?, tu queriendo empezar las clases- termino de hablar para comenzar a reírse

-por que lo dices mama?-inflando sus mejillas en señal de ofensa- que tiene de malo que yo quiera empezar las clases?

- nada, nada, cálmate hija, es solo que hace unos meses no veías las horas por terminar y ahora quieres comenzar de nuevo-dijo sonriendo

-es que tengo mucho entusiasmo, por que presiento que algo muy bueno va a suceder...

-mmm, ojala así sea, pero lo que va a suceder ahora, sino te das prisa, es que vas a llegar tarde.... y supongo que no quieres eso para tu primer día no?-se expreso divertida

la ojirubi dio un brinco y miro la hora- claro que no!!! Ya me voy!... donde esta papa?- dijo terminando su desayuno rápidamente

-el se tuvo que ir al trabajo mas temprano... por que lo preguntas?

-ohh no!!... es que contaba con que me llevara en el auto hasta la escuela

-sakuno por favor!, pero si solo son unas calles... no seas floja

-lo se!, pero es que estoy retrasada!... bueno, mejor me voy rápido... nos vemos mama!- y sin mas que decir salió corriendo hacia seigaku...

mientras tanto, en otro lugar, un chico de ojos gatunos se encontraba descansando placidamente sobre su cama , hasta que su padre llego simplemente para fastidiarle la vida, como solía hacer constantemente

-ryoma!! Hasta cuando piensas dormir!!?... date prisa o llegaras tarde a la escuela y después tu madre me va a regañar por no haberte despertado antes..

-ya..ya, no hagas tanto ruido papa- dijo algo molesto por la interrupción de su sueño. Pero era cierto que se le estaba haciendo tarde y que no tenia intenciones de estar castigado desde el primer día, así que decidió darse prisa.

- buenos días- dijo ryoma con un bostezo

al sentarse en la mesa a desayunar, se dio cuenta que una vez mas su querida madre le había preparado un desayuno occidental, como detestaba aquello, ya le había dicho mas de mil veces que no quería comer eso, pero al parecer rinko no lo comprendía. El ambarino muy molesto, tomo sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse a seigaku.

-ryoma, ya te vas?, pero si ni siquiera has probado tu desayuno

-no tengo hambre... después de ver esa comida, se me fue todo el apetito- luego de eso, sin esperar respuestas ni comentarios, salió de su casa con un humor de los mil demonios y maldiciendo a todo el que se le cruzara en su camino... simplemente estar sin comer, no era bueno para el.

- pero... ni siquiera se llevo su almuerzo- dijo nanako una vez que su primo se había marchado

-ese tonto hijo mío, con ese carácter nunca va a conseguir novia......

**00000000000000000-**

camino hacia seigaku, una hermosa jovencita iba corriendo con la máxima velocidad que sus delgadas piernas le permitían, no es que tuviera un mal estado físico, ya que con las practicas de tenis había logrado tener bastante resistencia . el problema era que pretendía ir mas rápido, sobrepasando sus propios limites, por que una vez mas..... estaba llegando tarde.

Cuando sakuno doblo en la esquina, pudo divisar su escuela, pero no se percato de la presencia de un chico que estaba comprando una gaseosa en una maquina expendedora y como consecuencia de ello, no pudo frenar sus pasos a tiempo y choco con aquel joven, tirando su bebida al suelo y cayéndose ella misma.

La castaña se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a hacer un si fin de reverencias para disculparse con aquel chico, que de por si ya estaba muy irritado, antes de que ocurriera el accidente.

- lo..los siento, lo siento, no era mi intención.... es que no me di cuenta- parece que se le había hecho costumbre chocar con la gente

-la próxima vez fíjate por donde vas- dijo el joven siguiendo con su camino. En un principio estaba sumamente furioso, después al ver que era una chica con la que había chocado y que encima se disculpaba de esa manera tan exagerada, su molestia se fue yendo de una manera bastante extraña, considerando que el no era de los que olvidaban los rencores fácilmente. Pero esa niña le recordaba a alguien sin llegar a descubrir exactamente quien.

Sakuno se había quedado sorprendida al oír la vos de aquel joven, se le hacia extremadamente familiar, hasta esa forma tan fría para decir las cosas. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio que aquel chico se estaba marchado, pero pudo observar que era poseedor de unos hermosos cabellos verdes con destellos azulados, y que ingresaba a pasos lentos y tranquilos, a seigaku. En ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo en la vida de la castaña, provocando un vuelco en su corazón y miles de emociones reencontradas

- no puede ser...- susurró la ojirubi

-sakuno!!, ¿que haces?, ¿por que estas ahí parada? Apresúrate que vamos a llegar tarde..- dijo tomoka en un grito, apareciendo por detrás de su amiga

-es que me pareció...

-que!?

-no... no es nada – mirando en dirección a la entrada de seigaku- después de todo es imposible- dijo en un casi murmuro

-saku, después me explicas que te sucedió, pero ahora debemos darnos prisa o nos castigaran - osakada tomo a su amiga de la mano y corrió hasta la escuela. Una vez en el salón, la castaña se sentó del lado de la ventana con tomoka al lado de ella y horio detrás de su novia.

En ese momento entró el profesor y saludo a todos los alumnos

-buenos días...

-buenos días profesor yamamoto- dijeron los alumnos al unísono

-bueno.. antes que nada quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno, en realidad el ya hizo un año en seigaku, así que supongo que algunos lo conocerán.... pasa por favor

-en ese instante, un chico de mirada arrogante ingreso al salón, caminando tranquila y pacíficamente con una mano en su bolsillo

-preséntate- ordeno el profesor

-soy ryoma echizen-dijo desinteresadamente

-muy bien señor echizen, siéntese en el ultimo banco, del lado de la ventana- termino de decir, para luego señalar el lugar indicado

el ambarino se dirigió a su asiento sin mirar a nadie, ignorando las caras de asombro de algunos, las miradas provocativas de las chicas y especialmente el rostro sorprendido y estupefacto de la joven ojirubi que se sentaba delante de el.

Efectivamente, sakuno no lo podía creer, ¿entonces el chico con el que había tropezado esa mañana, era el mismísimo ryoma echizen?, ¿su amor imposible? No sabia si llorar de la felicidad por volverlo a ver, morirse de nervios por el solo hecho de que se encontraba sentado detrás de ella o bien, sufrir por la posibilidad de que no la recordara, ya que si bien no se habían visto las caras en el momento del incidente que tuvieron en la mañana, la castaña estaba segura que cuando lo hicieran, ryoma no la recordaría y el solo hecho de pensar en ello, la ponía muy triste.

De un momento para el otro, el timbre de la escuela sonó, anunciando el fin de la clase y el primer receso o recreo del día. En ese instante sakuno ryuzaki se dio cuenta de su realidad, e inmediatamente sus nervios comenzaron a aflorar. Todo el día se lo había pasado sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Que haría ahora?,¿como se acercaría a ryoma?¿que debía decir? ¿Estaría enojado por tropezar con ella?.. todas esas y miles de preguntas más cruzaban por la cabeza de la inocente castaña.

En un instante, sakuno escucho como sus compañeros se acercaban para hablarle al prodigio del tenis, como los envidiaba, ellos si tenían el valor para hacerlo.

- echizen!, tanto tiempo sin verte!

- nunca imagine que volverías, creí que te quedarías América

-si, y veo que has cambiado demasiado

ryoma miro a los tres jóvenes que le estaban hablando, le parecían demasiado escandalosos, pero al observarlos bien, pudo recordar que se trataba de aquel trío de novatos que siempre permanecía juntos.

-ustedes son...

-príncipe ryoma!!- interrumpió la chica, de las ex coletas, con sus típicos gritos.

Al escuchar aquella expresión, a ryoma se le erizaron hasta la punta de sus cabellos. ¿cómo podía ser posible?, habían pasado 5 años!, por que tenia que volver a ver a esa niña gritona y escandalosa de la cual ni el nombre recordaba

-príncipe ryoma, estas mucho mas guapo!

- ¿como que príncipe ryoma!!?...tomoka!, se supone que YO soy tu novio!- exclamo horio con molestia

-claro que si cielito, sabes que eres el único al que amo- dijo despreocupadamente- pero no puedo dejar de admitir que el príncipe ryoma se a puesto mas guapo de lo que era... reabriré el club de fans!! Y yo seré su presidenta! Jajaja – exclamo emocionada- no es así sakuno?

Todos tenían una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza, menos horio, que estaba algo celoso, y sakuno que al oírse nombrada no le quedo otra opción que voltear de su asiento para observar a ryoma con un enorme sonrojo y bastantes nervios. Echizen por su parte se quedo sorprendido y demasiado perdido en la mirada de la castaña

-b bu bueno días... ryoma-kun

-hola- dijo secamente luego de unos segundos.

Ryoma seguía observándola fijamente a los ojos. La recordaba, recordaba su nombre "sakuno ryuzaki" la nieta de la entrenadora, aquella niña torpe que no sabia jugar bien al tenis , que se sonrojaba constantemente y sin sentido y la que siempre le pareció extremadamente "rara". Pero se veía algo diferente, ¿donde estaban sus largas trenzas?, además su físico también había cambiado y eso era muy notorio siendo que estaban sentados en sus bancos y que el no era un pervertido que se fijaba en aquellas cosas... ¿o es que acaso se le estaban contagiando las manías de su padre?

Sakuno por su parte, estaba sumamente nerviosa, sentía que se moría de la vergüenza. ¿ por que ryoma la miraba de esa forma? ¿Que es lo que pasaba por su mente? ¿Estaría pensando en el accidente de la mañana?... De lo que si estaba segura era que esa mirada, esos ojos dorados, eran los mas hermosos que había visto en su corta vida, estaba tan enamorada de el, lo encontraba verdaderamente perfecto.

Aquellos escasos segundos en los que enfrentaron sus miradas, parecieron ser para la ojicarmin toda una larga y profunda eternidad... pero para su desgracia el mágico momento se vio interrumpido.

-echizen! No lo puedo creer!!, que haces aquí??, pensé que te quedarías en América por mas tiempo..

en ese momento ryoma salió de sus pensamientos sin comprender lo que había ocurrido ¿qué demonios había sido todo eso?¿ por que se había quedado mirando a ryuzaki como un idiota? Y mas aun, ¿quien lo estaba llamando?. Esa vos se le hacia extremadamente familiar y al voltear para ver de quien se trataba, simplemente no lo pudo creer... todos los allí presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, un joven moreno y de ojos alilados, los miraba con una gran sonrisa

-momoshiro! Pero que haces aquí!. Exclamo horio con una gran sorpresa

- ¿no se supone que te tendrías que haber graduado el año pasado?

-ehh...si...bueno, lo que pasa es que...-todos lo miraban atentamente- re reprobé el año – dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas y rascándose la cabeza

-que!!!- exclamaron todos, menos ryoma

-mada mada dane momo-sempai

-ya cállate ryoma!, ¿así saludas a tu amigo después de 5 largos años?, pero que ingratitud la tuya!

-hmp.. ¿Como puedes ser tan torpe de reprobar el año?- dijo estirándose sobre su silla con ambas manos sobre su cabeza

-deja de criticarme, ya demasiado tuve que soportar las burlas de aquella estúpida serpiente, las risas de eiji, los sermones de oishi y los comentarios y miradas incrédulas de los demás sempais.

- ¿y por que reprobaste el año, momo-sempai?- dijo katchirou

-bueno, es que...-volvió a sonrojarse

- ¿no me digas que se trata de una chica? - pregunto tomoka de manera divertida

- bu bueno, mas o menos..

-ya veo.. y por eso te desconcentraste en tus estudios- emitió sakuno de una manera comprensiva

-y de quien se trata?- pregunto katsuo

-seguro que de la hermana menor de tachibana – dijo ryoma con una mirada llena de malicia hacia su sempai

-¿como lo supiste?- emitió momoshiro un tanto sorprendido y nervioso

-eres muy evidente

-que dices!?- con una venita en la cien

-ehh.. que les parece si salimos al receso, comemos el almuerzo y mientras tanto seguimos platicando- propuso katchirou para calmar el ambiente. Aun que sabia perfectamente que ese trato era normal en ellos y que no había ningún peligro de pelea, por el contrario, esa era su forma para manifestar lo mucho que se habían echado de menos

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y salieron al recreo a excepción de sakuno, quien prometió alcanzarlos luego, ya que tenia que llevarle unas hojas al profesor de matemáticas y ryoma que se quedo en el salón buscando algo que al parecer no iba a encontrar

-demonios!, olvide el almuerzo- maldijo el peliverde, definitivamente hoy no era su día de suerte, primero su padre llegaba a fastidiarlo mientras dormía, luego su madre le preparaba aquel asqueroso desayuno occidental y mas tarde chocaba con aquella niña derramando su preciada Ponta y como si fuera poco olvidaba su almuerzo... ¿es que acaso algo peor le podía pasar?

-¿ryoma-kun?- dijo tímidamente sakuno a medida que ingresaba al salón para buscar su almuerzo he ir a comer con los demás- ¿q que haces aquí?

-nada- espeto fríamente

-ya veo- se expreso con un claro y triste tono de vos

ryoma, al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de la castaña, extrañamente se sintió mal y culpable por haberle contestado de aquel modo tan... común en el

- solo estaba buscando mi almuerzo.... pero al parecer lo olvide

con una dulce y tierna sonrisa en el rostro, sakuno camino entre los bancos hasta llegar al suyo. Allí saco de su bolso una cajita envuelta en un delicado pañuelo rozado y tímidamente miro a ryoma para luego sonreírle

- toma- extendió sus brazos en dirección a el- puedes comerte mi almuerzo

- eh?

- etto.. me refiero, a si.. si quieres hacerlo- se expreso con mucha pena

ryoma la miro sorprendido, aquella niña si que era extraña.. pero aquella virtud o defecto inconscientemente le agradaba en demasía... ella era diferente a las demás, pero claro, nunca lo admitiría...aun así, por algo se empieza

- ¿y tu?

-¿ah?

- ¿no tienes hambre?

- bu.. bueno, yo no soy de comer mucho , además, tu debes tener mas hambre que yo

-hmp.. esta bien- sakuno le sonrió encantada y las mejillas del ambarino, inconscientemente tomaron un leve tinte rozado

-vamos a buscar a los demás, ryoma-kun

de esa forma, salieron del salón para buscar a sus compañeros de clase, pero nunca los encontraron, ¿a dónde demonios se habían metido?. Resignados a no encontrarlos y apurados por que se acababa el tiempo del receso, terminaron sentados bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezos que se encontraba en el pequeño parque que tenia seigaku.

Sakuno estaba nerviosa, nunca se imagino estar en aquella situación con su príncipe. Por otro lado, ryoma se encontraba de lo mas tranquilo, recostado bajo las sombras de aquel gran árbol y listo para almorzar. no obstante, sentía una extraña sensación.

-aquí tienes ryoma-kun- dijo entregándole el almuerzo que de por si se veía

bastante apetitoso y tenia un olor exquisito

-gracias..- se expreso para después comenzar a comer

la castaña observaba detenidamente cada gesto que hacia el ambarino, hasta cuando comía se veía hermoso

-¿q que tal sabe?- pregunto muy apenada y nerviosa por la respuesta de este

-mmm, ¿tu lo hiciste?

- ssi

debía admitirlo, sabia realmente delicioso, claro que no se lo diría. Al menos había descubierto que la torpe nieta de la entrenadora tenia una gran cualidad "la cocina", ¿que otra habilidad tendría? Quizás y hasta podría sorprenderlo

-esta bien... pero si no te das prisa, me lo voy a comer todo

-eh?- no entendía a lo que se refería

-que tu también comas- dijo algo molesto, no le gustaba tener que aclarar las cosas

- ppero ya te dije que estaba bien así, no tengo hambre

- hmp.. estas muy flaca, tienes que comer- emitió mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca

- ¿flaca?- pensó sakuno y al procesar lo que el ojiambar le había dicho, se puso colorada de la rabia he inflo sus mejillas haciendo un gesto bastante infantil y adorable que divirtió bastante a ryoma, así que aprovecho la circunstancia para molestarla un poco mas..

- y también sigues teniendo el cabello demasiado largo

-ryoma-kun!, con mi cabello, no!- chillo como niña pequeña haciendo un pequeño puchero

como le divertía aquello, no le hallaba explicación alguna, quizás eran por sus infantiles e inocentes gestos, no lo sabia realmente pero siempre le gusto molestarla con lo de su cabello.

Por otra parte, a sakuno no le gustaba que ryoma la molestara con aquel tema , pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz, por que si el ambarino recordaba aquellos momentos en los que la molestaba, era por que en el fondo, aun la recordaba. Mientras pensaba en ello, la joven ojirubi sonrió de un momento para el otro, ante una atenta mirada gatuna que cada vez se convencía mas de la extrañeza de su ahora, compañera de clases.

-mmm, ryuzaki, ¿podrías ir a comprar unas pontas?- saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿pontas?- se sonrojo, ¿será que había recordado lo de la mañana?- ryoma-kun, de verdad lo siento mucho, iba distraída y no te vi

- ¿de que hablas?

-eh? ¿como que de que? Me refiero a lo del incidente de hoy en la mañana

-ryoma la miro sorprendido- ¿fuiste tu la niña que tiro mi bebida y callo al suelo?

-ssi, pensé que te habías dado cuenta- dijo muy apenada

-hmp, tan torpe como siempre

sakuno repitió su gesto infantil de hace un rato, en respuesta al comentario hecho por el ambarino, pero lo amaba y por mas que se esforzase, nunca podría llegar a enojarse con el y menos en esos momentos en los que se encontraba tan feliz. jamás se hubiese esperado estar en aquel lugar tan romántico, compartiendo un almuerzo y teniendo una conversación un poco mas fluida con su querido ryoma. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Y lo que era mas extraño aun y que sakuno ignoraba completamente, era que en el interior del peliverde, un nuevo sentimiento, nunca antes sentido, estaba comenzando a surgir o quizás despertando lentamente.

No obstante, ajeno a lo que ocurría en su propio interior, ryoma ahora estaba seguro y convencido de que después de todo, aquel día no había resultado del todo mal, se había reencontrado con sus viejos compañeros y el que fue su mejor amigo años atrás y como si fuera poco, había compartido su tiempo en compañía de aquella extraña niña, lo que lo hizo comprobar que podía pasar con ella momentos agradables... definitivamente, el primer día de clases había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba...

* * *

N.A: hola chicas! aca les traje la conti de la historia, espero les haya gustado. Como veran ryoma y sakuno ya se reencontraron, ahora veremos como sigue el resto de la relacion =)

muchas gracias por su apoyo:

-ryosakulovers

- Ary_bel

- Lupi

- lika lika

dejen sus comentarios si? jeje =).. ojala hayan tenido un lindo comienzo de año ..

hasta la proxima! :)


	4. Haciendo planes

HACIENDO PLANES

Amanecía un nuevo día en la ciudad de Tokio. Las personas comenzaban a alistarse para asistir a sus respectivos trabajos y los jóvenes no se quedaban atrás, ya que se preparaban para ir a sus correspondientes escuelas. En el templo de los Echizen , y como todas las mañanas nanjirou se encargaba de fastidiar a su joven hijo.

-buenos días jovencito!- decía mientras ryoma bajaba a desayunar- y dime, ¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu primer día de clases?, al final no me has contado nada.

-ya te dije, no ha pasado nada especial.

-oh! Vamos!, ¿que tal tus compañeras? Debe haber muchas chicas lindas y de bellas piernas- comento en un tono pervertido

Ryoma frunció el seño, detestaba aquella faceta pervertida de su padre. El no era como él, no se andaba fijando en esas cosas por que él si tenia una vida, además de cosas mas importantes para hacer, como su preciado tenis. Reconocía que el día anterior había estado observando la esbelta figura de ryusaki, pero eso no quería decir que fuera un pervertido ni mucho menos, solo que aquella torpe niña había cambiado demasiado y eso simplemente llamo su atención.

-no lo se!-dijo secamente, a lo que nanjirou rió a carcajadas.

-mada mada dane shounen jajaja- el ambarino solo lo fulmino con la mirada

-nanjirou!, ya deja de molestar a ryoma.

-jajaja!, es que rinko, ¿que no vez que tu hijo es muy lento para estas cosas?, si sigue así, nunca va a conseguirse una hermosa mujer para divertirse.

-cállate nanjirou!, por suerte ryoma no heredo tus malditas costumbres- emitió indignada- y sabe muy bien que quiero una buena mujer para el, noble y sencilla, no una de esas mujerzuelas con las que tu solías salir en tu juventud.

-oh! vamos mujer, el aun es joven y tiene tiempo para divertirse.

-nada de eso, en la vida hay que actuar con madurez- hizo una pausa para mirar a ryoma- así que hijo, ya sabes que el día que traigas una chica a casa, tiene que ser la indicada, con principios, buenos modales y de integra moralidad, la que te llene como persona y lo mas importante, la que tu ames- dijo con dulzura

Ryoma ya estaba hastiado de oírlos hablar, últimamente, aquel tema se había hecho muy frecuente en su casa y sus padres lo fastidiaban con eso. Aquel viejo pervertido le decía cosas degeneradas y si sentido acerca de las mujeres y su madre se encargaba de relatarle cursilerías de estupidas telenovelas, acerca del primer amor y todas esas cosas que la verdad muy poco le interesaban, por no decir nada. El aun no pensaba tener novia ni nada que se le pareciera.

Adiós- dijo desinteresadamente y se marcho rumbo a seigaku

Ya en la escuela, las clases habían dado inicio, en la primera hora les había tocado historia, bastante insoportable para comenzar el día… pero lo peor de todo había sido que su queridísimo profesor había anunciado que tendrían que hacer un trabajo y entregarlo para la próxima semana, a lo que los alumnos se quejaron, ya que apenas iban por el segundo día de clases, ¿que les esperaba para el resto del año?

-lo siento chicos, se que les cuesta retomar el ritmo de estudio después de las vacaciones, pero este trabajo es sumamente necesario.-dijo el profesor de manera irrefutable - así que ahora voy a anunciar los grupos.

-pero cómo profesor… ¿usted elegirá los grupos?- pregunto un alumno con incredibilidad

-si, los grupos los armo yo, serán de tres personas, mientras menos sean mejor, trabajan mas y se distraen menos.

El profesor recibió quejas de la mayoría de sus alumnos, a excepción de algunos, como un joven de ojos gatunos que dormía placidamente sobre su banco y una linda jovencita de cabellos castaños, que se encontraba, una vez mas, suspirando por aquel que le había robado su corazón, completamente ajena al mundo que la rodeaba.

-Bueno, los grupos serán… esperen un momento- dijo mientras sacaba una lista con los nombres de los alumnos- tsakuki, momoshiro y moritaka, yukoshi, osakada y mizuno , horio, kato y shitade- y así continuo anunciando todas las parejas hasta que llego a la ultima- bueno, como son una cantidad impar, me ha quedado un grupo de dos personas, echizen y ryusaki.

Las chicas miraban con cara de odio a sakuno, mientras que los chicos observaban a ryoma de manera envidiosa. No obstante de lo que prácticamente todos se habían dado cuenta, era que ninguno de los nombrados anteriormente, se había percatado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya sea uno por estar durmiendo y la otra por estar pensando en quien sabe que. Así que el profesor con una venita en la cien y después de llamar unas cinco veces a sakuno, perdió el control de si.

-ryusaki!, ¿me está oyendo?- grito fuertemente- sakuno salio de sus pensamientos y se paró rápidamente en su lugar, sumamente apenada.

-lo lo siento mucho profesor- dijo con la cara roja de la vergüenza y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿se puede saber en que demonios estaba pensando?... y usted, echizen!, despierte ya!!- pero ryoma seguía durmiendo, por lo que el profesor tuvo que dirigirse hasta su asiento y tirarle de las orejas.

-¿hasta cuando piensa quedarse así!?, apenas vamos por el segundo día de clases y usted ya esta durmiendo!

Ryoma se despertó aturdido y confuso no entendía nada, ¿Por qué sus compañeros prácticamente se estaba muriendo de la risa?¿por que ryusaki se encontraba parada, con la cabeza gacha y sumamente sonrojada? ¿y por que el profesor estaba tan molesto?, si solo estaba tomando una pequeña siesta… pero que exagerada y fastidiosa podía llegar a ser la gente.

- les estaba diciendo a los dos, echizen y ryusaki, que tiene que hacer un trabajo para la semana que viene- sentencio mirando a ambos- y en castigo por lo sucedido, les voy a agregar un tema mas y además, tendrán que hacerse cargo de limpiar y acomodar toda la biblioteca, después de clases, durante un mes.

-que!, es imposible, tengo practica después de clases- dijo ryoma algo exaltado

-no me interesan sus problemas echizen, arrégleselas como pueda

Y sin mas por decir, el timbre del receso sonó, por lo que el profesor dio por finalizada su clase, dejando a unos alumnos frustrados y amargados por tener que hacer aquel maldito trabajo.

-jaja, parece que alguien está castigado- dijo momoshiro mirando de manera burlona al joven de ojos ámbar, quien solo se limito a responder con una de sus típicas miradas- aun que si el castigo viene con tan buena compañía vale la pena, ¿no crees echizen?- dijo maliciosamente

-ya cállate momoshiro- dijo ryoma antes de salir del salón rumbo a la cafetería, con un extraño y casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas ¿acaso hacia calor?

Por otra parte, sakuno, quien había escuchado el comentario del joven ojivioleta, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y como era de esperar, con su típica timidez, se sonrojó a mas no poder, lo que no paso desapercibido por su mejor amiga de la infancia.

-oye sakuno, vamos a almorzar

-pero tomoka, ¿no pasaríamos este receso juntos?- dijo horio con una mirada suplicante

-si amor, pero es que necesito hablar algo importante con saku… te prometo que el próximo receso lo pasaremos juntos- guiñándole un ojo

- ¿de verdad lo prometes?

-claro que si!- dijo con uno de sus típicos y escandalosos gritos, para luego lanzarse hacia su novio y darle un fuerte abrazo, al cual él chico de los 6 años de experiencia en el tenis, respondió gustoso. Después de todo, sakuno tenia razón… ellos dos, eran tal para cual.

-y bien saku, vamos!

-claro- respondió intrigada, ¿Qué seria lo que su amiga quería hablar con ella?

Una vez sentadas en la cafetería, la chica del lunar miró de una manera muy suspicaz y divertida a sakuno

-¿po por que me miras así, tomoKa?- dijo con una pequeña gotita estilo anime, en la cabeza

-¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta sakuno?, esta es la oportunidad de tu vida!!!- exclamo en un fuerte grito, provocando que toda la gente allí presente volteara a verlas.

- n no te entiendo- dijo muy apenada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-que ahora que vas a tener que hacer ese trabajo y ordenar la biblioteca vas a poder pasar mas tiempo con el príncipe ryoma!, tienes que aprovechar para conquistarlo!

-que cosas dices tomoka… dudo mucho que ryoma se fije en mi, por mas que pasemos juntos todo el tiempo del mundo…el solo piensa en el tenis- menciono con un tono de voz triste

-pero que cosas piensas!, no había tenido tiempo de decírtelo, pero como ya vez, ryoma a regresado y ahora se te esta presentando una nueva oportunidad para acercártele y confesarle tus sentimientos, no puedo permitir que la desperdicies.- dijo esto ultimo con algo de euforia- por empezar tienes que ir a hablar con el, mira –señalando levemente- allá esta, sentado con momo.

- ¿y para que tengo que ir a hablar con el?- pregunto mientras observaba en la dirección indicada por osakada.

-¿Cómo que para que?, para acordar cuando y donde van a hacer el trabajo de historia!

-¡es cierto!, seguro que como es tan despistado, hasta se le olvida lo del trabajo

-tu también te estabas olvidando amiga. Informo tomoka para luego reír y darle unas palmaditas en el hombro a la castaña.

Sakuno solo suspiro con resignación- iré a hablar con el.

-así se hace amiga!

Mientras tanto en la mesa de ryoma…

-y bien… cuéntame echizen

-¿que cosa?

-¿desde cuando te gusta la nieta de la entrenadora?

- no se de que me hablas- con cierta molestia, y fingido desinterés

-vamos!, no te hagas… pero bueno, si tu no sabes aprovechar la oportunidad … otros lo harán, después de todo ella es muy bonita- decía momo, tratando de fastidiar a su amigo.

-¿a que te refieres?- por mas indiferencia que intentaba aparentar, no podía evitar preguntarle a momoshiro, sentía una extraña curiosidad cuando le hablaban de ryusaki.

- a que el año pasado, un montón de chicos se le declararon a la pequeña sakuno, pero ella los rechazo a todos… quizás y este enamorada de alguien- termino de decir, para tragarse un enorme panecillo

-hmp… ese no es problema mío-. No obstante, mientras ryoma pensaba acerca de lo mencionado recientemente por su amigo, aquella jovencita de la que precisamente estaban hablando, hacia acto de presencia.

-etto… ryoma-kun- llamo tímidamente

Ryoma volteo a verla un poco molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar, claro que este no era conciente de la causa de su enojo, simplemente estaba molesto y punto.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo fríamente- sakuno se entristeció al ver el tono que el peliverde usaba, quizás estaría molesto por tener que hacer aquel trabajo con ella.

-bu bueno, ¿cu cuando vamos a hacer el tra trabajo de historia?

Él solo se quedo escuchándola, hasta que recordó aquella endemoniada tarea y su irritación aumento aun más.

-no lo sé

- pero es para la semana que viene – el solo suspiro, aquella niña le trasmitía una sensación extraña, si hubiese sido otra persona simplemente la hubiese mandado a volar y listo, pero no podía hacerlo con ella.

-el sábado, en mi casa- mas que pregunta sonó como una orden- mi madre sabe de esos temas y nos puede ayudar- además, si mal no recordaba, el hentai de su padre no estaría ese día en la casa, de lo contrario, ya se lo podía imaginar mirando a sakuno de una manera pervertida y molestándolo a él, ya que irónicamente, por fin llevaría una chica a la casa. Claro, no como ellos esperaban.

-esta bien, será el sábado entonces- y le sonrió tímidamente a lo que echizen respondió volteando el rostro, esa niña de alguna manera lo incomodaba.

Cuando sakuno regreso con tomoka a su mesa, momoshiro aprovecho lo que acababa de ver, para seguir molestando a su amigo y ex compañero de dobles.

- es perfecto echizen!!, veo que eres realmente inteligente y prefieres que las cosas se den en tu territorio- ryoma lo miro sorprendido, ¿Qué cosas le estaba insinuando el ojivioleta?¿ acaso se había vuelto un pervertido como su padre?

- jajaja, tranquilo, no me mires así, no estoy hablando de eso… todavía.- dijo de manera divertida- eso llega con el tiempo jaja

Ryoma se quedo mirándolo mientras éste reía, pero luego se pudo ver en él una cara de malicia, era la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a momoshiro.

-veo que sabes de esas cosas momo-semapai- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Por qué será?, quizás debiera preguntarle a la hermana menor de tachibana ¿no crees?

Momoshiro paro de reír en seco y se puso rojo como un tomate, ryoma por su parte sonrió orgulloso, había logrado lo que quería, vengarse por haberle estado fastidiando con ryuzaki.

-aun estas muy pequeño para entender esas cosas echizen- se expreso indignado

- solo soy un año menor que tu, no me tomes por idiota- dijo de manera indiferente

- ¿ah si? Entonces dime echizen… ¿acaso tienes experiencia en el tema?- ryoma solo lo miro y se sonrojo levemente para luego voltear su rostro.

- jajaja, ¡lo sabia!

-ya cállate momoshiro… mada mada dane- se levantó de su asiento para marcharse de la cafetería. Claro que no tenia experiencia, pero no por que le haya faltado la oportunidad, el sabia perfectamente que muchas chicas estaban detrás de el, tampoco era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta. Lo que ocurría es que por el momento no tenia interés en esas cosas, ya vería mas adelante. Sin embargo de lo que si estaba seguro era que momoshiro se había burlado una vez mas de el… tendría que planear algún modo de vengarse, al menos tenia un punto a su favor, y ese era el punto débil de su mejor amigo… ann tachibana

* * *

En la mesa de sakuno, tomoka estaba que no podía más con su alegría

-es perfecto! Será en la casa del príncipe ryoma!!, no te preocupes sakuno, yo te voy a ayudar para que ese día te veas divina, aun que ya lo eres. Pero aun así, te voy a ayudar con la ropa que te vas a poner y con el maquillaje que vas a usar, recuerda que tienes que conquistarlo.

-tomoka, no grites tanto que te puede escuchar, además no se que cosas dices, solo vamos a hacer el trabajo, nada mas.

-claro que no!, esa no es una buena actitud de conquista, sakuno!

Tomoka siguió hablando, diciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas mas, pero sakuno realmente no la estaba escuchando, una vez mas se encontraba ajena al mundo que la rodeaba, sumida en sus pensamientos. Se encontraba feliz, era la primera vez que iría a la casa de ryoma, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, además conocería a su madre, ¿Cómo seria ella? ¿se parecería él?. A su padre ya lo conocía, había tenido la oportunidad de verlo una vez que ryoma fue a entrenarla en el tenis a ella y a tomoka, la verdad es que le había parecido un hombre un tanto peculiar, pero sin lugar a dudas agradable.

Tenia muchas expectativas por aquel día, sin lugar a dudas, haría lo que le aconsejo su amiga, aprovecharía aquella oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, no la dejaría pasar, pero claro, solo para poder conocer un poco mas a su príncipe y poder iniciar una bella amistad, y quien sabe quizás con el tiempo y con la ayuda del destino, se convertiría en algo mas…

* * *

N.A: hola a todas ¿como estan?.. bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, el proximo sera un poco mas largo y quizas me tarde un poco mas en subirlo, por que al parecer me voy de vacaciones =).. pero no seran muchos dias...

como veran, ryoma y sakuno tienen que hacer un trabajo juntos y ademas quedarse despues de clases, todos los dias, limpiando la biblioteca. lo que servira para que puedan irse conociendo un poco mas y asi mejorar su relacion ^.^

quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me han dado con sus comentarios, ya que me incentivan a seguir con la historia

gracias a:

-luna_chan

-lupi

-ili-sama

-ryosakulovers

-o0-brujitaloka-0o

-keylove14

nos lemos en el proximo capitulo.. donde sakuno finalmente ira a la casa de ryoma xD

saludos!!!


	5. un día junto a tí

UN DIA JUNTO A TI

Los días habían pasado, por fin había llegado el fin de semana, mas precisamente el sábado. Para suerte de sakuno, parecía que iba a hacer un día perfecto, soleado, con una calida brisa y una temperatura agradable. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, ryoma le había dicho que estuviera en su casa a las 15.30hs y si bien faltaban casi 4 horas, no sabia como vestirse. Su cuarto era un completo desastre, la ropa se encontraba desparramada por todos los rincones, sabia que exageraba, pero quería verse bien y para su mala suerte, tomoka le había llamado para decirle que tendría que cuidar a sus hermanos y por lo tanto no podría acompañarla como se lo había prometido

Por otro lado, en la casa de los echizen, un chico de cabellos verdosos, apenas comenzaba a despertar. No lo podía creer, habia logrado dormir placidamente y todo gracias a que su padre no se encontraba en la casa para fastidiarlo, o al menos eso creía él. Tranquilamente se alisto y bajo a tomar su desayuno, no sin antes preparar el de su fiel amigo karupin, que se la habia pasado durmiendo al igual que él.

-buenos días ryoma, ¿o quizás buenas tardes?- rió levemente nanako

-buenos días- ignorando lo que su prima le decía- ¿Dónde esta mi madre?

-la tía se encuentra afuera colgando la ropa

-gracias- dijo levantándose con un sándwich de huevo en la boca y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba rinko- mama!!

-ah.. buenos días ryoma- saludo mientras tendía unas sabanas acabadas de lavar

-buenos días… oye mama, necesito que esta tarde estés en casa

-claro que si, no pensaba salir a ningún lado, pero ¿para que me necesitas?

Bien, sabia que este momento tendría que llegar, asi que ya estaba psicológicamente preparado para enfrentar los comentarios de su madre- es que… una chica vendrá a casa para…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que rinko lo interrumpió

-oh! Ryoma, no sabes el gusto que me da!, por fin tienes una novia y vas a traerla a casa por que quieres la aprobación de tu madre. No te preocupes cariño, todo va a salir perfecto.

Ryoma suspiro profundamente, ya no sabia si enfadarse, reír, llorar, matar a su madre o suicidarse el mismo, simplemente estaba harto de ese tema- no es lo que tu piensas mama, ella solo vendrá a hacer un trabajo de historia y quiero que tu nos ayudes.

Oh!- suspiro desanimadamente- es una lastima que no sea tu novia… pero no te preocupes, por algo se empieza hijo- dijo con un tono maternal

-lo que tu digas- con una gota estilo anime- pero no quiero que papá se entere de esto, se la pasaría molestando y no tengo ganas de aguantarlo.

-demasiado tarde jovencito! Escuche todo lo que le decías a tu madre

Ryoma puso los ojos como platos- ¿no se supone que padre no estarías en la casa?

-¿y perderme la diversión de ver a mi tonto hijo con una chica? Ja!, ni loco me iría, además quiero ver que tan buen gusto tienes, supongo que esa jovencita debe tener un maravilloso cuerpo- dijo de manera pervertida

El ambarino lo miro con furia, puede que tuviera razón y ryuzaki tuviera una bella figura, pero no tenia por que decir esas cosas. De tan solo imaginarse lo que su padre podría llegar a ser capaz cuando llegara la castaña, se ponía pálido, avergonzado y sobre todo muy molesto, definitivamente, no permitiría que se apareciera cuando estaba con ryuzaki

-no se te ocurra aparecerte cuando ella llegue

-jajaja, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas celoso jovencito?... veo que esa chica si te gusta- dijo en tono divertido

Ryoma, cansado de esa discusión sin sentido, opto por marcharse de la casa, a practicar tenis, algo que siempre lo relajaba. Caminado por las calles de la ciudad, llego hasta las viejas canchas callejeras de tenis, saco su inigualable raqueta roja y se puso a practicar con la ayuda de la pared. La pelota rebotaba siempre en el mismo lugar, aquella rutina se había vuelto algo casi mecánico, ya que inconcientemente pensaba en los hechos que estaban aconteciendo últimamente en su vida

Estaba harto de que todos fastidiaran con lo mismo ¿Por qué insistían tanto, con que le gustaba ryuzaki?, es cierto, había notado que era muy bonita, algo de lo que jamás se hubiese percatado antes, pero el solo la consideraba como una compañera más. Aun que tenia que admitir que ella era diferente a las demás chicas, se había dado cuenta que era una niña sencilla, tierna, dulce y demasiado inocente… por un momento se sintió algo confundido y perturbado ¿desde cuando el analizaba de esa manera a las demás personas?. Definitivamente estar tanto tiempo escuchando las estupideces que decían en su casa le hacia mal. Mejor se concentraba en algo que realmente valiera la pena: tenis

* * *

Horas mas tarde sakuno se encontraba almorzando junto a sus padres y a su abuela quien estaba de visita en la casa.

La conversación entre los miembros de su familia era muy amena, no obstante la ojirubi se hallaba algo pensativa ¿Cómo le iría en casa de ryoma?¿seria indicada la ropa que luego de horas de trabajo pudo escoger para vestirse?

-¿sakuno, te pasa algo?, apenas has probado bocado

-eh?...no papá, estoy bien. Es solo que estoy pensando en todas las cosas que tengo que hacer para la escuela- emitió tratando de hallar una buena excusa a su comportamiento

-si, pero sabes que debes de alimentarte bien… Por cierto hija, vi que tu cuarto esta hecho un tiradero ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?- pregunto curiosa, naoko, la madre de la castaña

-na nada mama- dijo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmín- es solo que estaba acomodando un poco la ropa

-valla! ¿Y a eso le llamas acomodar?- respondió con unas leves risas

-mmm, ¿no será que toda esa extraña actitud, tiene que ver con que hoy iras a la casa de echizen?-dijo sumire picaramente a lo que las mejillas de sakuno se tornaron de un rojo mas intenso

-¿co como sabes que ire a la casa de ryoma, abuela?

-momoshiro me lo contó en las practicas, y conociéndote, comienzo a entender el por que de esa actitud- emitió de una manera cómplice

-¿alguien me puede decir quien es ese tal ryoma?- pregunto kasuma, el padre de sakuno

-es un joven que esta en el club de tenis de seigaku, el hijo de nanjirou, ¿lo recuerdas?

Luego de hacer un poco de memoria, kasuma ryuzaki recordó a aquel muchacho que su madre solía entrenar hace ya muchos años- ¿y que tiene que ver el hijo de echizen con MI hija?

-¿tu que crees kasuma?- respondió sumire divertidamente, disfrutaba demasiado de aquella situación y no podía negarlo.

-bueno, voy a servir el postre- se apresuro a interrumpir naoko, ya que comprendía perfectamente a donde su suegra quería llegar y conociendo lo celoso y sobre protector que era su marido, no dejaría que su hija se acercara nunca mas a aquel joven y mucho menos que fuera a su casa… después tendría que hablar seriamente con su hija.

-espera un momento querida! –refiriéndose a su esposa- sakuno, ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con ese tal ryoma?-dijo con un tono estricto- sabes que aun estas muy pequeña para andar pensando en novios y esas cosas.

-kasuma, por dios!, tiene 17 años, no puedes tratarla como si todavía fuera una bebe- intervino su esposa

-para mi todavía lo es y no quiero que salga con ningún jovencito que luego la haga sufrir…

-no te preocupes papá, ryoma es solo un compañero de clases y nada mas, esta tarde ire a su casa por que tenemos que hacer un trabajo… solo eso- explico la castaña sumamente apenada por los comentarios de su padre, a la vez que sentía un deje de tristeza al reconocer la relación que tenia con el peliverde

-pues mas te vale que asi sea… y te quiero de vuelta en casa antes de que anochesca

-si papá

Kazuma ryuzaki era un buen padre, amaba a su hija, pero no se daba cuenta que ésta estaba creciendo y necesitaba su propio espacio y libertad. Quería resguardarla en una caja de cristal, donde nadie pudiese alcanzarla y hacerle daño. Lo que lo convertía en un padre algo anticuado, celoso y bastante sobre protector.

-bueno, y dime hija, ¿a que hora tienes que estar en la casa de aquel joven?... que no se te vaya a hacer tarde- pregunto naoko tratando de armonizar el tenso momento que se habia generado luego de las palabras de su esposo.

-no te preocupes mamá, me dijo a las 15.30 y aun son- mirando el reloj- las 15.15!, no pude ser!! Voy a llegar tarde- se levantó rápidamente y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, mientras todos reían por la actitud su tan despistada

-esta niña no cambia mas- comento sumire

Cuando la sakuno llego a su cuarto, se vistió, colocándose una hermosa blusa de tiritas, algo entallada al cuerpo y de color lila y una minifalda rosada con encajes que adornaban su parte baja y para finalizar su atuendo, se coloco unas bellas sandalias color natural.

Al sentirse lista, la castaña se dispuso a marcharse de su cuarto para dirigirse de una vez por todas a la casa de ryoma, pero su madre entro a la habitación y se sentó en la silla del escritorio con una mirada tierna.

-¿mamá?- sakuno la miro sorprendida, no entendía el comportamiento de su madre ¿Qué quería?

-hija, has estado muy extraña esta semana y por fin comprendo la razón- dijo para luego hacer una pausa- estas enamorada

La joven ryuzaki se quedo sumamente estupefacta, no lo podia creer ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta, su madre, de sus sentimientos?. Tan asombrada estaba que se le hizo dificultoso poder responder y cuando intento hacerlo, las palabras no querían salir de sus labios, una vergüenza extrema la había embargado

-¿q que cosas dices mama?, e eso n no es verdad..

-tranquila cariño, ven siéntate, quiero que hablemos

-mama, llegare tarde a la casa de ryoma- buscando una buena excusa

-por mas que quieras retrazar esta conversación, sabes que llegara. Además, solo será un momento- sakuno se sentó en su cama con la cabeza algo gacha, lo que su madre acababa de decir era una gran verdad

-Cariño, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- se expreso naoko tratando de darle confianza a su hija- quiero que me cuentes toda la verdad acerca de ese joven

Pero sakuno se quedo callada, no sabia que decir, ya que no encontraba palabras para expresar el amor tan grande que sentía hacia ryoma. Así que su madre tuvo que encargarse de hacer las preguntas

-¿desde hace cuanto lo conoces?

- desde que teníamos 12 años, lo conocí en el tren, cuando la abuela me llevo a ver un torneo de tenis y días después lo volví a ver en la escuela, me entere que asistiría a seigaku- dijo con un grado de nostalgia y dulzura al recordar aquellos viejos momentos

-me doy cuenta, por la forma tan tierna con la que te expresas, que lo quieres mucho- menciono con un tono maternal- ¿pero acaso el no siente lo mismo por ti?

-a ryoma solo le interesa el tenis, creo que apenas sabe que existo- naoko suspiró largamente, se acerco a su hija, la abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello lentamente

- ¿sabes una cosa?, cuando tu padre y yo nos conocimos, en la universidad, creo que me enamore de él a primera vista. Pero al parecer, kasuma estaba completamente interesado en otra chica o al menos era lo que yo creía… a medida que pasaban los días, me daba cuenta que nuestro amor era cada vez mas imposible, hasta que un día encontré un enorme ramo de flores sobre mi banco y…

-mamá, eso nunca me lo habías contado!. Me dijiste que se conocieron en la universidad, pero nunca me contaste como fue- exclamo emocionada por la historia que su madre le estaba contando- ¿y que hiciste cuando viste ese hermoso ramo?

-pues veras, aquel ramo tenia una pequeña tarjetita que decía que mi admirador secreto me estaría esperando al termino de clases en el patio de la universidad… cuando termine de leer aquella tarjeta, no sabia que hacer, puesto que no sabia como reaccionar frente a una situación de aquel tipo. Por un momento pensé que seria una broma de mal gusto, pero sabia que si dejaba pasar la oportunidad, talvez nunca me lo perdonaría, así que me decidí a ir, y no sabes cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a tu padre alli, con las mejillas sonrojadas- naoko empezó a reír al recordar tan añorados sucesos- en ese momento me pidió que fuera su novia. No te imaginas la cara y el nerviosismo que traía tu padre, y yo no estaba en mejores condiciones, simplemente no podía creer lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

-¿y me imagino que aceptaste ser su novia, verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-claro que si…pero lo que quiero demostrarte con esta historia, es que no debes pretender conocer los sentimientos de los demás. Ya vez, yo creí que tu padre estaba enamorado de aquella chica, y solo resulto ser una buena amiga… cariño, quizás ryoma sienta algo por ti y tu ni siquiera te lo imaginas.

Sakuno la miro esperanzada y con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos- ¿de verdad crees eso mamá?

-ten por seguro que si

-muchas gracias mamá!- y se arrojo sobre su pecho abrazándola, como si fuera una pequeña criatura que busca refugio en el regazo de su madre.

-ahora debes irte o llegaras mas tarde de lo esperado- informo señalado aquel reloj de pared en forma de flor

- que!, ya son las 15.40!, no puede ser- grito alterada y salio corriendo para marcharse de una vez por todas

-El verdadero amor puede esperar todo el tiempo del mundo, hija- susurro naoko- tengo que conocer a ese tal ryoma…

* * *

sakuno corría y corría por las calles de la ciudad, se podría decir que era una experta en ello, ya que a diario se encontraba en aquellas situaciones en las cuales tenia que apurarse para no llegar tarde a algún sitio indicado. No obstante, conociéndola y siendo tan típico en ella, de repente se halló en un lugar completamente desconocido. Si, se había perdido una vez mas y en el peor de los momentos. Tenia miedo de que aquello llegara a ocurrir, así que días atrás y con toda la vergüenza del mundo había ido a pedirle a ryoma un mapa con indicaciones para poder llegar a su casa sin dificultad.

-flash back-

-ryoma-kun- pronuncio tímidamente, sujetando en señal de nerviosismo, la parte inferior de su falda

-hmp

-bu bueno… yo…¿podrías ha hacerme un … plano para poder llegar a tu ca casa s sin perderme? – echizen la miro alzando una ceja

-mada mada dane ryuzaki

-end flash back-

Definitivamente ese hecho habia sido lo suficientemente vergonzoso, se habia sentido como una tonta, pero no le quedo de otra ya que tenia que hacerlo, aun así, para la desgracia de la castaña, sus esfuerzos habían resultado en vano, había olvidado aquel mapa, producto de tener que salir de su casa tan apresuradamente y las consecuencias no se habían hecho esperar… se habia perdido.

Afortunadamente, luego de pedir ayuda a unas personas, pudo retomar su camino, dando finalmente con la dirección indicada. Pero algo se le habia hecho sumamente extraño y era que la casa que tenia en frente, no era ni mas ni menos que un templo.

Sin mas distracciones, se apresuro a tocar el timbre y luego de esperar unos minutos, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver una vez mas, al amor de su vida, quien lucia un short deportivo color negro y una camiseta mangas cortas celeste. Quizás era algo un poco sencillo, pero se encontraba en su casa y esa era su forma de ser, lo que enamoraba cada vez mas a la castaña.

-bu buenas tardes, ryoma-kun- saludo haciendo una reverencia, con su infaltable sonrojo

-hola- dijo echizen de manera desinteresada y haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a la castaña

-entra- pronuncio secamente

Cuando sakuno paso por su lado, ryoma, pudo apreciar muy bien las cualidades de su compañera y se maldijo interiormente, esa falda estaba demasiado corta y esa blusa muy ajustada. No quería ni imaginar la actitud de su padre cuando la viera, definitivamente tenia que impedirlo ¿pero como lo haría?, se le habia ocurrido llevarla a su cuarto y que hicieran el trabajo allí, pero las cosas podrían mal interpretarse y no tenia esa intención.

-¿ryoma-kun?, ¿estas bien?- pregunto la ojirubi sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-si, ven vamos- dijo el prodigio del tenis señalando el camino hasta la entrada de su casa, ya que se hallaban en un amplio y muy bonito jardín donde se observaban bellas plantas y una inconfundible cancha de tenis. Todos eso detalles no pasaban desapercibidos por la castaña, la cual sonrió al darse cuenta de la gran afición que ryoma sentía por el tenis que hasta lo llevaban a tener una propia cancha en su casa.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada del hogar, extrañamente y por primera vez, la menor de los ryuzaki iba caminando delante de él, razón por la cual ryoma podía apreciar las bellas piernas de sakuno y quizás algo mas. Al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, echizen se sonrojo instantáneamente ¿desde cuando el tenia esos intereses?, no lo podía creer, y la culpa la tenían los malditos genes de su viejo y pervertido padre

-¿ryoma-kun, estas bien?, tienes la cara roja- dijo preocupadamente para luego acercarse a él y poner su mano en la frente del peliverde

-estoy bien- espeto secamente para luego apartarse de ella y entrar rápidamente a la casa. Estaba molesto, molesto consigo mismo, ¿desde cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan ajena a su persona?

Sakuno agacho su cabeza triste, pudo percatarse que ryoma estaba molesto, ¿acaso habia hecho algo mal?

- no te quedes ahí, pasa- dijo ryoma de una manera mas suave al darse cuenta que habia sido algo brusco con la castaña. Después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de lo que a él le estuviese pasando- oye, por cierto, ¿ que entiendes por 15.30?- dijo con un tono algo burlón, para molestar a ryuzaki y así hacerla olvidar el momento anterior ¿desde cuando el se preocupaba tanto por ella?

Sakuno se puso colorada con un tomate, miro su reloj y comprobó que eran las 16.20, habia llegado casi una hora tarde!- lo siento, es que me demore en mi casa y… y luego…

-¿y luego que?

- m me perdí- confeso sumamente avergonzada y en un tono en el cual solo ella pudo escucharse

-¿Qué?

-que me perdí, por que olvide el plano… que me diste- mirándolo con cara de niña pequeña

Ryoma la miro incrédulo, esa niña si que era increíble y sobre todo torpe, pero extrañamente eso le agradaba bastante así que no pudo evitar mirarla con una sonrisa burlona y expresar su típica frase – mada mada dane, ryuzaki- en realidad tenia ganas de reír, pero claro, no lo iba a hacer

Sakuno, por su parte, emitió un gran suspiro ¿Qué podía decir?, si ryoma tenia todo la razón.

Segundos después, el ambarino se sentó en la sala principal de la casa, seguido por la castaña. Ambos estaban listos y dispuestos para comenzar con aquel trabajo de una vez por todas, sin embargo, y repentinamente unos pasos comenzaron a oírse desde las escaleras. Ryoma rogaba internamente por que no fuera su padre y para sus suerte, fue rinko la que apareció en aquella sala.

-ryoma, no has visto mi…- callo al ver una hermosa cabellera ondulada color castaño, sentada frente a su hijo

-oh! veo que tu "compañera" a llegado- dijo rinko guiñándole un ojo al ambarino y haciendo énfasis en la palabra compañera

Ryoma solo respondió con una cara de fastidio y sakuno al darse cuenta que alguien se encontraba detrás suyo, volteo para saludar respetuosamente, tal y como se le había enseñado desde pequeña.

-buenas tardes, mi nombre es sakuno ryuzaki- haciendo una reverencia

- buenas tar...des- la madre del joven echizen abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta que aquella jovencita, era la misma con la que había tropezado algunos días atrás- valla, pero que pequeño es el mundo, nunca me habría imaginado que tu eras la compañera de ryoma, me da mucho gusto volverte a ver, sakuno- dijo con verdadera alegría, esa niña le había resultado muy simpática y agradable, ahora que se enteraba que era la supuesta compañera de su hijo, su interés por ella había crecido aun mas ya que esa supuesta amistad podría pasar a ser algo mucho mayor y ella era la típica chica que quería para ryoma.

-se señora… ¿usted es?..

-si, yo soy la madre de ryoma

Sorprendida, así se encontraba sakuno, no podía creer que aquella señora tan maternal fuera la madre de ryoma, ella esperaba una mujer algo mas… fría y de fuerte carácter, ya que teniendo en cuenta la personalidad del ambarino, era lo mínimo que podía esperar. Aun así se encontraba feliz, esa señora se le hacia muy buena y dulce y para nada la ponía nerviosa, definitivamente no tenia el mismo efecto que el ambarino causaba en ella.

- a mi también me da mucho gusto volverla a ver, señora

-rinko, llámame rinko

-es cierto, la otra vez, me olvide de preguntar su nombre, creo que soy algo despistada- dijo un tanto apenada

-no te preocupes- la madre de ryoma comenzó a reír levemente, sakuno al darse cuenta de ello hizo lo mismo, al fin y al cabo reírse de uno mismo era una gran virtud

-oigan… ¿ustedes, se conocen?- pregunto un molesto ryoma, al sentirse completamente ignorado y un tanto sorprendido por la actitud de su madre y ryuzaki.

-oh, claro que si ryoma… ¿te acuerdas de la chica de la que te hable, el día que fuimos de compra juntos?- el peliverde se quedo mirándola con una cara de no recordar absolutamente nada, así que su madre tuvo que expresarse un tanto mejor para refrescar la memoria de su olvidadizo hijo

- me refiero a la jovencita con la cual tropecé y que luego me ayudo a levantar las compras, cosa que tu deberías haber hecho- dijo algo molesta al recordar que su hijo se había marchado quien sabe donde y la había dejado ahí, sola con todas esas bolsas.

-ah!, si, ya recuerdo, ¿no me digas que esa chica era… ryuzaki?- termino de preguntar para mirar a la aludida, quien aparto la mirada de la ambarina al instante, algo apenada por toda aquella circunstancia que se había armado

-así es- corroboro rinko

Esto no podía ser posible, su madre lo habia estado fastidiando todo el tiempo acerca de lo maravillosa que era esa chica, que le hubiera gustado que la conociera, que era perfecta para él, en todos los sentidos, que esperaba que su novia fuera así y un montón de casa mas, que ya ni recordaba. ¿Por qué eso tenia que estar pasándole justo a él? ¿por que demonios tenia que ser ryuzaki la que tropezara con su madre?, ahora ésta tendría un motivo mas para fastidiarlo acerca de tener novia… no quería imaginar lo que le esperaba.

-bueno, ya mamá, ryuzaki y yo tenemos que hacer el trabajo- dijo tratando de prevenir posibles comentarios por parte de su madre

-esta bien, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en preguntármelo- rinko había entendido perfectamente las intenciones de su hijo, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia, de todas formas no se iba a salvar de su conversación.

-hola jovencito! Veo que tu novia por fin a llegado!- dijo nanjirou apareciendo repentinamente- y también veo que es muy linda, tienes un muy buen gusto- exclamo mirando a la castaña lascivamente, cosa que sakuno debido a su extrema inocencia no pudo percibir, además de que por poco y se moría al escuchar los comentarios del padre de ryoma.

-cállate papá, ella no es mi novia- ryoma tenia las mejillas algo sonrosadas, ¿Por qué su padre tenia que decir esas cosas en frente de ryuzaki?

-pero si estas sonrojado!, eso quiere decir que si te gus…

-ya basta nanjirou!, deja de molestar a ryoma y no seas mal educado con nuestra invitada- rinko se apresuro a callar a su esposo, no iba a permitir que arruinara el momento entre su hijo y sakuno

-oh! Vamos mujer, no te enojes tanto- pero en algo tenia razón su esposa, por estar molestando a su hijo, no había saludado a aquella hermosa jovencita y ahora que lo veía bien, pudo darse cuenta que sus comentarios parecieron incomodarla un poco. Tenia que hacer algo si no quería que su preciada colección se fuera una vez mas a la basura.

-hola jovencita!,¿Cómo estas?, soy nanjirou, y este es mi estupido hijo- dijo alegremente, apoyando su mano en la cabeza de ryoma

-¡no es necesario que grites tanto!- el ambarino se aparto de él

-ah… bu buenas tardes… es un placer volverlo a ver señor echizen, yo soy sakuno ryuzaki

-¿un placer? ¿señor nanjirou?, ¡valla! Tu si que eres una niña educada, no como el estupido de mi hijo… ryoma, deberías juntarte mas con ella- pero el ambarino solo lo ignoró- ah!, por cierto, ¿tu eres la nieta de esa vieja fas… ¡digo!, de la entrenadora ryuzaki? ¿verdad?

-así es- respondió sakuno un poco extrañada, ese hombre era algo raro, pero se le hacia muy simpático

-si, ya recuerdo, tu fuiste la niña a la que ryoma entreno aquella vez- recordando con una mano en su barbilla.

-buenas tardes, ya llegué- interrumpió nanako

-buenas tardes nanako, ¿Cómo te fue?

-muy bien tía… veo que están todos reunidos- comento mirando a los allí presentes

-si, es que estábamos saludando a sakuno

-ah! Tu debes ser la compañera de ryoma, mucho gusto, yo soy su prima- se presento amablemente

-buenas tardes, el gusto es mío, soy sakuno ryuzaki

-tía, ¿no le has ofrecido nada a sakuno?

-oh! Tienes razón, pero que descuidada soy!... ¿que te gustaría comer sakuno?

-n nada, no se molesten, así estoy bien

Ryoma ya estaba harto de la situación, primero su madre, luego su padre y finalmente nanako. A ese paso no terminarían nunca aquel maldito trabajo. Además le molestaba de sobremanera que se estuvieran metiendo en su vida, ¿Qué demonios tenían que hacer ellos allí? ¿Por qué no se iban de una buena vez y lo dejaban en paz?

-oigan, ¿se pueden ir de una vez?, tenemos cosas que hacer y ustedes no ayudan

-esta bien hijo, nanako y yo iremos a prepararles algo de comer…¿quieres algo en especial ryoma?

-no quiero nada

-esta bien primo- rió levemente nanako- ven tía, dejemos a ryoma para que pueda hacer su tarea

- tienes razón, dejémoslos solos- comento sonriente- nanjirou ve acortar el césped, ayer te lo encargue y aun no lo has hecho

-Bah! ¿Pero por que tengo que ir yo?, en fin, comprendo que quieras quedarte a solas con una chica tan bella- mirando al peliverde- así que para que veas que soy un buen padre, te dejare a solas

-¡Ya vete!

Cuando finalmente se fueron todos, el ambiente se tenso. Sakuno se puso muy nerviosa y no sabia que decir, mientras que a ryoma, por su parte, no le interesaba iniciar una conversación. Aun así, con la ayuda de rinko, lograron avanzar bastante en su trabajo.

-ryoma-kun, ¿te parece bien que incluyamos esto en el informe?- pregunto entregándole al menor de los echizen, un cuaderno escrito por ella misma.

-mmm, puede ser… pero me parece que habría que resumirlo un poco mas

-¿tu crees?, a mi me parece que así esta bien… pero puedo resumirlo un poco más- y le sonrió tiernamente

La castaña se encontraba feliz, después de pasar unas horas con ryoma, había logrado entablar pequeñas conversaciones, que si bien eran de temas escolares, la hacían sentir muy bien.

Por otro lado, ryoma, volvía a sentir aquella extraña sensación, cada vez se encontraba mas confundido. De repente tuvo la conciencia de empezar a mirar a ryuzaki de una manera diferente y esto venia ocurriendo desde hace ya algunos días. No sabia el motivo, pero había estado mas al pendiente de las reacciones que ella tenia, sus gestos, sus palabras sin mencionar que últimamente le había estado dedicando gran parte de sus pensamientos, situación que lo perturbaba demasiado. Si se ponía a analizarlo detenidamente, la ojirubi siempre le había caído bastante bien, no era una niña escandalosa como las demás, lo acompañaba en sus silencios y era agradablemente extraña. Pero aun asi, y por mas explicación que quisiese encontrar, nunca había estado tan al pendiente de alguien y mucho menos de una chica.

-ryoma-kun

-dime- dijo algo distraído

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-si, ¿Cuál?

-¿po por que regresaste a Japón?, creía que te quedarías en estados unidos, por el tenis y todo eso

-solo tenia ganas de pasar el ultimo año en seigaku, es todo

-ya veo… ¿y por cuanto tiempo… vas a… quedarte?- tenia miedo de escuchar la respuesta, pero sentía que debía hacerle esa pregunta

-no lo sé- dijo secamente a lo que sakuno agacho la cabeza- por que la otra de razón por la que volví a Japón es mi abuelo, el esta enfermo y mi abuela necesita de mi madre para cuidarlo.

-¿enfermo? ¿pero que tiene? ¿Cómo está?- pregunto con verdadera preocupación

- no es nada grave, solo es una extraña enfermedad en las que se necesitan de muchos cuidados para el enfermo.

-ya veo, ojala que tu abuelo este muy bien- dijo dulcemente

-g gracias- por unos momentos ryoma se quedó mirando los labios de sakuno, se veían tan suaves y dulces ¿Cómo seria probarlos?

-ryoma, ya van a ser las 20.30… sakuno, ¿por que no te quedas a cenar y así pueden terminar el trabajo?- propuso rinko apareciendo repentinamente e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ryoma, para suerte de este.

-que!! ¿las 20.30?, no puede ser- mencionó con cara de angustia

-¿que te ocurre sakuno?

- es que mi padre me dijo que regresara a casa antes de que anocheciera… de seguro debe de estar muy enojado

-tranquilízate- dijo rinko con tono maternal- por que no le llamas a tu padre y le dices que te quedaras a cenar aquí para así, poder terminar el trabajo. De seguro el entenderá

-¿usted cree?

-claro que si, y para que se quede mas tranquilo, dile que ryoma te acompañara a casa, cuando terminen

-pe pero no quiero molestarlos

- no es ninguna molestia, ¿verdad ryoma?- mirándolo con una cara un tanto "perspicaz", no vaya a ser que a su hijo se le ocurriera negarse

-si, no es molestia- no podía negarse a los mandados de su madre o lo mataría, además sentía que no podía dejar que ryuzaki regresara sola a su casa, era demasiado peligroso para ella.

- mu muchas gracias- un tanto apenada

Después de esa conversación, sakuno, decidió llamar a su casa para así avisar que se quedaría un rato mas en lo de ryoma. Afortunadamente, para su suerte, fue su madre la que respondió la llamada y no su padre, así que la castaña aprovecho la circunstancia para pedirle que le explicara a su padre lo que ocurría. Al final de cuentas, naoko tenia un gran poder de convencimiento e influencia sobre kasuma, por lo que no le costaría tanto trabajo convencerlo.

Solucionado aquel problema, la castaña se quedo a cenar en casa de los echizen. Habia descubierto que eran una hermosa familia, cada integrante aportaba algo característico y podía sentirse realmente como en su propio hogar.

Mas tarde, ambos pudieron terminar aquel dichoso trabajo, que si bien habia sido bastante molesto de realizar, la castaña debía de reconocer que había tenido sus grandes beneficios, como haber podido pasar un día entero junto a ryoma y su familia.

-¿ya estas lista ryuzaki?- pregunto el menor de los echizen

-si- sakuno termino de guardar sus libros y demás útiles en su bolso y se dispuso a salir junto a ryoma camino a su casa. Después de todo él mismo se había ofrecido a acompañarla, a lo que ella no podía mas que estar feliz.

-espero que vuelvas pronto

-gracias, fue un gusto volverla a ver señora- y con una reverencia se despidió de la madre del tenista, para salir de la casa acompañada por este mismo.

-ten por seguro que la volveremos a ver por aquí- dijo nanjirou, apareciendo por detrás de su esposa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-oh! Vamos, se muy bien que tu también lo notaste… espero que ryoma no sea tan estupido como para no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos a tiempo… en fin, ahora tendré un motivo mas para molestarlo jaa!!

- por ciento nanjirou, acabo de recordar que todavía no cortaste el césped como te lo pedí

-eh!? yo.. yo estaba..- tratando de intentar una buena excusa

- nada!, ve ahora mismo

- ¡pero es de noche!

- ¡no importa!, prende la luz, has lo que quiera pero ve… si no despídete de tu colección

-¡noo!, ya voy- y salio corriendo apresuradamente

-algunas cosas nunca cambian_-_ susurró nanako, quien estaba alli presente observándolo todo- ¿no es verdad karupin?, ven es hora de tu comida…

Mientras tanto en la soledad de la oscura noche y bajo la luz de la luna, dos jóvenes iban caminando apaciblemente. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, por lo que se habia formado un profundo silencio, pero esta vez era uno agradable, ambos percibían algo diferente.

Finalmente aquel bello momento tuvo que acabar, al llegar a entrada de la casa de sakuno, esta hizo una de sus reverencias y le agradeció al ambarino por tomarse la molestia de acompañarla.

-aquí es ryoma-kun, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado

-no fue nada

- y también… gracias por el día de hoy, t tu familia es muy linda.

El tenista alzo una ceja de manera interrogativa, ¿linda?, si se la pasaban fastidiándolo, claro eso ella no lo sabia

-bien, ya me voy… por cierto, será mejor que entres a tu casa o te resfriaras- ciertamente estaba haciendo algo de frió

-s si, claro… nos vemos el lunes- y sin mas que decir, se acerco al ambarino, posándose en puntitas de pie para depositar un tierno beso en una de sus mejillas, algo de lo que jamás se hubiese atrevido a hacer ni en sus mas remotos sueños. Luego de eso salio corriendo para entrar en su casa, no sin antes decir un fugaz y tímido "adiós", y se quedo apoyada un largo rato sobre la puerta de entrada, meditando y quizás reprochándose ese comportamiento que acababa de tener. Estaba sumamente avergonzada ¿Qué pensaría ryoma de ella?... sin duda que era una cualquiera o una loca, pero ciertamente, no podía arrepentirse…

Ryoma se quedo sorprendido he inconcientemente llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla donde ryuzaki lo habia besado. Lentamente comenzó a asimilar lo sucedido y esta vez su rostro tomo un color carmesí mas intenso. Cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía parado frente a la casa de ryuzaki como un idiota, decidió marcharse lo mas rápido posible. Llego a su casa, se recostó sobre su cama y no pudo dejar de pensar en la castaña. Quizás estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que podía ser ese sentimiento que lo embargaba y que extrañamente lo llenaba de dicha…

* * *

N.A: hola!!, se que me tarde algunos dias en la continuacion, pero aca esta! jaja.. como les dije me habia ido de vacaciones xD

muchas gracias por sus review que siempre me ayudan a seguir con la historia...

tuve que volver a subir este capitulo, por que como me dijeron lupi y ary-bel, la redaccion era un completo desastre, sinceramente no entiendo que paso, por que el capitulo no era asi, supongo que se me creo un error al subirlo. bueno, espero ahora si este mejor jaja...

saludos a todas y disculpas a quienes tuvieron que leer el capitulo anterior xD

nos leemos en la proxima... suerte!!


	6. confirmando sentimientos

CONFIRMANDO SENTIMIENTOS

Había transcurrido prácticamente un mes, ya iban por la última semana en la que ryoma y sakuno tendrían que encargarse de los cuidados de la biblioteca, producto del castigo que les había impuesto el profesor de historia. Con el paso del tiempo y gracias a aquella dichosa sanción, la relación entre ambos, había crecido bastante. Se podía decir que sakuno lograba obtener respuestas de más de un monosílabo por parte de ryoma y éste a su vez, se interesaba o prestaba mayor atención a las cosas que la castaña le decía.

-tranquilízate sakuno, no es para tanto- comento tomoka, mientras observaba como su amiga guardaba sus útiles desesperadamente

-tengo que darme prisa, ya es hora de que esté en la biblioteca, además seguro que ryoma ya está allí y no quiero que se moleste conmigo.

-mmm, ¿con que es eso eh?- dijo con tono divertido- me he dado cuenta que ustedes dos, últimamente se llevan muy bien.

- bu bueno, es que hemos tenido la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos… ya sabes, por lo del castigo- contesto algo apenada por las insinuaciones de su amiga.

-si, claro… bueno, siempre se empieza de amigos jaja

- to tomoka- reprocho la ojirubi avergonzada.

-bueno, al menos dejaste de tratar de evitar al príncipe ryoma

-ni me lo recuerdes- suspiró lentamente al recordar que le había estado huyendo por casi una semana al ambarino, producto de la vergüenza que sentía al haberle besado en la mejilla el día que la acompaño a su casa. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así por toda su vida. Además si no quería que ryoma pensara que era una tonta tenía que hacer algo y rápido, así que se decidió a acercarse a él, esperando algún tipo de comentario de su parte, pero por suerte este nunca llegó, fue como si nada hubiese pasado, o al menos eso creía ella por que nunca se podría haber imaginado que aquel acto inocente había tenido un gran impacto en los sentimientos del tenista.

-bueno tomoka, será mejor que me marche, nos vemos luego- termino de decir, al despertar de sus recuerdos, para luego desaparecer tras la vieja puerta de madera de su salón.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie, en realidad se sorprendió al no encontrar a ryoma, ya que se suponía que eran los únicos que estaban a esas horas en aquel lugar.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- susurro levemente mientras inspeccionaba sigilosamente el lugar, con su vista.

Lentamente comenzó a dirigirse, casi por acto de reflejo, a la sección en donde se encontraban las novelas. Se detuvo por un momento y fijó su mirada en una de ellas,_ "sueño de una noche de verano" _de shakespeare. Le habían comentado que era una historia llena de amor, magia y sueños; tal cual le gustaban a ella, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de leerla, así que se le ocurrió que mientras esperaba a ryoma, podía darle una ojeada a aquel libro. El problema era que éste se encontraba en uno de los estantes más altos y por más que intentaba alcanzarlo, poniéndose en puntas de pie, no lo lograba.

Repentinamente sintió un roce muy cercano, detrás suyo. Era una sensación muy suave y bastante calida. Cuando volteó a ver, se dio cuenta que era ryoma quien se encontraba detrás y que con su mano izquierda le estaba extendiendo el libro que con tanto esfuerzo había estado tratando de alcanzar. La castaña se sonrojo fuertemente y tomo entre sus pequeñas manos aquella novela que echizen le estaba entregando.

El joven tenista se encontraba muy cerca de ella, lo que la ponía nerviosa. Además prácticamente la tenia acorralada contra los estantes de la biblioteca, y teniendo en cuenta que estaban solos, cualquier persona que entrase al lugar, en ese momento y los viera, podría mal interpretar las cosas.

Sakuno se abrazó tímidamente al libro entregado, como si este pudiese otorgarle algún tipo de protección. Mientras que Ryoma, por su parte, la observaba intensamente, pasando su penetrante mirada ámbar desde los bellos ojos rubís hasta los rosados y carnosos labios. Inconcientemente comenzó a acercarse de una manera lenta a ella. Sus corazones latían al máximo posible, sus respiraciones se volvieron algo aceleradas y sus miradas se encontraban mas conectadas que nunca.

La castaña no lo podía creer, ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Acaso ryoma estaba a punto de besarla?, ¡no!, eso no era posible, él no podía fijarse en una niña tonta y sin sentido como ella, pero entonces, ¿Por qué la estaba mirando de esa manera? ¿y por que se acercaba cada vez mas a ella?. Estaba sumamente nerviosa y no podía disimularlo, los latidos de su corazón la delataban. Lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos para esperar lo que al parecer seria inevitable, un dulce y tierno beso por parte de aquella persona que tanto había amado en secreto.

-ryuzaki… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto ryoma al verla con los ojos cerrados

-¿eh?... na nada, es solo que…- balbuceo sorprendida a la vez que abría los ojos rápidamente.

-si tienes sueño, deberías irte a tu casa, yo me puedo hacer cargo de la biblioteca.

-n no!, estoy bien…

-hmp- se quedo mirándola fijamente- ¡_maldición!, ¿Qué demonios estuve a punto de hacer?, iba a… besarla… no puedo seguir así, siento que me estoy volviendo loco, pero es que ella es tan… tan…hermosa_

_-_ryoma-kun!- exclamo sakuno en voz alta, al ver que echizen no la estaba escuchando

-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo algo avergonzado y aturdido por sus recientes pensamientos, pero claro, él sabía ocultar muy bien sus emociones y sentimientos

- te te preguntaba, ¿p por que me estabas mirando de e esa… manera?- se moría de vergüenza por hacer aquella pregunta, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta.

- por nada en especial, es solo que tu eres… muy enana- buscando una excusa rápida para decir

Sakuno se quedó estupefacta por la respuesta del ambarino, él si que sabia arruinar los momentos románticos. No cabía dudas, ryoma echizen podía ser el mejor tenista del mundo y el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela, pero era un bruto para tratar a las mujeres.

-¿Enana?- interrogo mas para si misma que para ryoma y lentamente su rostro comenzó a tomar un color rojo de la rabia e inconcientemente infló sus mejillas, haciendo aquel gesto que tanto divertía al peliverde - eso no es cierto!!

-claro que lo eres, no podías alcanzar aquel libro- dijo, aprovechando la oportunidad para molestarla- eres torpe, juegas mal al tenis, tienes el cabello demasiado largo y eres enana.

-¡ya te dije que no soy enana!, tu eres hombre y es lógico que seas mas alto que yo. Además he mejorado en mi tenis y mi cabello esta perfecto así como esta- emitió tratando de defenderse

-mmm, esta bien, ya tendrás tiempo para demostrarme cuanto has mejorado en el tenis

-¿eh?

-el domingo, en las canchas de tenis callejeras, veré que tan buena eres- pronuncio en un tono arrogante y con una mirada un tanto desafiante.

-bi bien

Sakuno no estaba segura de si misma, ya que si bien había mejorado bastante en el tenis, gracias a la ayuda de los ex titulares, no era lo suficientemente buena como para desafiar a ryoma. Pero ahora ya se había comprometido y tendría que ir, por más que quedara en ridículo y el ambarino terminara burladose de ella.

-etto, ryoma-kun…

-¿hmp?

-¿mañana comienzan las eliminatorias para el torneo de kantou, verdad?- pregunto tratando de olvidar la conversación anterior

-si- contesto secamente mientras ambos se dirigían hacia unas repisas donde quedaban libros por acomodar

-¿y contra quien jugaran?

-yamabuki

-mmm, ya veo… ¡de seguro van a ganar!- se expreso de manera entusiasta

En apenas un mes, el tiempo que llevaban de clases, se habían hecho los partidos para designar a los titulares y al capitán del club de tenis seigaku. Como era de esperarse para todos, ryoma ocupo aquel puesto, cumpliendo así, aquella vieja promesa hecha al capitán tezuka, de convertirse en el pilar central de seigaku. Por otro lado, momoshiro había quedado nuevamente como sub capitán y los tres ex novatos como titulares.

El nuevo equipo de seigaku, era fuerte, pero no tenía la misma fuerza que cuando estaban los viejos titulares, amigos de echizen. Aun así, este no tenia la menor duda que lograría sacar a su equipo adelante y así llegar nuevamente hasta las nacionales.

-claro que si, yo soy el capitán- la arrogancia estaba presente en cada una de las palabras del joven tenista, sin embargo, aquello no disgustaba a sakuno, por el contrario, le parecía divertido que su príncipe no hubiese cambiado en nada, durante esos 5 años… ella lo aceptaba y lo amaba tal cual era.

Nuevamente se hizo un gran silencio en aquella enorme sala. Por más que su relación había mejorado bastante y podían hablar con más confianza, ryoma no era bueno para expresarse e iniciar conversaciones y sakuno simplemente era demasiado tímida. Inesperadamente, aquel armonioso silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la enorme puerta de madera que daba entrada a aquel espacioso lugar. Dos siluetas femeninas alcanzaron a visualizarse y el sonido de unos pasos se hicieron presentes. Sakuno abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta a quienes pertenecían aquellas figuras.

-ryuzaki, por fin te encontramos- en tono molesto

-tu abuela quiere verte y no se por que nos mandan a nosotras a buscarte

-rey, shion… gracias por avisarme- dijo la castaña

-ni creas que lo hacemos por ti, nosotras vinimos por que nos dijeron que estabas con…

-ryoma!!- interrumpió, shion, en un grito desesperado, al ver que el tenista se acercaba a pasos lentos, con unos libros en las manos, que debían de ser acomodados.

-hola!, soy shion tsukiyaka y ella es rey taoshi- señalando a su amiga- estamos encantadas de poder conocerte personalmente, quiero que sepas que somos tus mas fervientes admiradoras.

-si!, y nos enteramos que mañana tendrás un partido. Nosotras estaremos ahí para darte nuestros ánimos

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban acorralando a ryoma, mientras que hablaban sin parar acerca de las maravillosas cualidades que echizen tenia como jugador. Este por su parte las ignoraba, mientras que sakuno, por primera vez en su corta vida sintió ganas de asesinar a alguien, ¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña? ¿acaso eran celos?. Pero más allá de ese sentimiento, la castaña sentía que se le oprimía el corazón. No soportaba ver a ryoma rodeado de otras chicas, la hacia sentir muy triste y eso se denotaba en la expresión de su rostro.

-oigan, si no les importa, ryuzaki y yo estamos ocupados- especto secamente. Esas chicas eran muy escandalosas, además se había percatado del semblante triste que llevaba la castaña y estaba seguro que esas dos tenían algo que ver con aquello, pudo darse cuenta por la forma tan despectiva con la que trataban a ryuzaki.

-¿Qué? ¿Ocupados?-pregunto incrédula shion

-¿Qué podrías hacer con una bebita como ryuzaki?- dijo rey, que claramente había mal interpretado el significado de las palabras de ryoma

-es cierto, es una niñita torpe, tonta y debilucha, además seguro que todavía juega con muñecas – termino de decir con malicia y veneno en sus palabras, para luego empezar a reír a coro con su amiga.

-a ustedes dos… aun les falta mucho- mirándolas de una manera que haría sentir estupido hasta al más inteligente- vámonos ryuzaki.

-¿eh?.. pe pero..- trató de decir sakuno, mientras ryoma la arrastraba de la mano hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

-ah!, casi se me olvida- dijo echizen dándose vuelta para mirar a las dos chicas, mal intencionadas, que se encontraban sorprendidas por su actitud- todos esos libros- señalando unos estantes- aun faltan por acomodar… será mejor que lo hagan, le diré al profesor que voluntariamente se ofrecieron a ayudarnos- y sin más que decir, se marchó de una manera altanera, con ryuzaki tomada de la mano.

Unas vez fuera aquel salón, ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de la circunstancia en la que se encontraban, ambos iban sumidos en su propio mundo de pensamientos. Sakuno sentía una mezcla de emociones, por un lado estaba triste y muy apenada, shion y rey la habían llamado bebita torpe en frente de ryoma ¿acaso él opinaría lo mismo que sus compañeras?, después de todo hace un rato él mismo le había llamado torpe. Pero por otro lado, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, el ambarino había puesto en su lugar a aquellas chicas y la había defendido, aun que… ¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

Ryoma por su parte se encontraba furioso, siempre le había molestado que se burlaran y aprovecharan de aquellas personas que no se defendían y aun que generalmente prefería mantenerse al margen de la situación, esta vez era diferente, se trataba de ryuzaki, simplemente no podía ignorarlo, no soportaba que la trataran de aquella manera.

-ry.. ryoma-kun- dijo tímidamente la ojirubi, al darse cuenta que el ambarino la tenía tomada de la mano y no la soltaba

- ¿hmp?, dime

Dejaron de caminar, sakuno llevó su vista, muy apenada, al lugar en donde sus manos se entrelazaban. Echizen entendió a la perfección y la soltó rápidamente llevando su mano a su bolsillo y sonrojándose de una manera casi impersectible.

-¿crees que ellas harán lo que les dijiste?- tratando de romper el momento incomodo que se había generado

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo sin interés aparente

- lo de acomodar… los libros

-mmm… si no lo hacen, no es problema nuestro, poco importa

-ya veo

sakuno bajó su rostro y nuevamente aquel semblante lleno de tristeza la inundó. Ryoma no soportaba verla así, de alguna manera se sentía culpable por el sentimiento de ryuzaki.

-¿en que piensas?- pregunto el peliverde tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado posible

¿eh?... n no, en nada- sorprendida por la pregunta del chico

-¿estas así por lo que dijeron de ti?

- n no, es que yo…-balbuceó de manera nerviosa, no quería que ryoma se enterara de sus inseguridades, le daba vergüenza.

-lo sabía- se apresuró a interrumpirla, antes de que siguiera murmurando cosas que ni ella misma sabia- ¿Qué importancia le das a lo que te digan esas chicas escandalosas?

-es que yo… a veces pienso… pienso que ellas tienen razón- se expreso con un tono triste.

¡Demonios!, ¿Qué podía hacer para que dejase de sentirse así?, nunca había sido bueno para expresarse y mucho menos para consolar gente, pero al menos debía de intentarlo, por más que después se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

-ryuzaki, tu eres mucho mejor que esas dos, ya deja de pensar en tonterías- dijo golpeando suavemente la frente de la castaña con su dedo medio

Sakuno levanto su rostro y lo observo con una mirada llena de dulzura, aquellas palabras, aun que la sorprendieron, la hicieron inmensamente feliz. Era lo mas bonito que había escuchado de ryoma, y lo que la hacia sentir que no se había enamorado de una estatua de piedra, si no que de un chico que tenia sus sentimientos, quizás algo ocultos, pero los tenía en fin.

-muchas gracias ryoma-kun- emitió con una vos entre tímida y alegre

-ya me voy, es tarde- el joven tenista se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la ojirubi, no quería que ésta viera su sonrojo, que él mismo podía sentir por el ardor en su rostro. Con aquella calida mirada, había vuelto a sentir un tumulto de sensaciones que en su vida creyó experimentar. Le hacia tan feliz verla sonreír, lo llenaba de dicha y lo tranquilizaba.

-cla claro, te acompaño… yo también me voy a casa

-bien

Caminaron en silencio un buen rato, el momento no era incomodo ni desagradable, por el contrario, era bastante reconfortable. Por primera vez, el ambarino caminaba al ritmo de la castaña, yendo uno al lado del otro. Ryoma estaba concentrado en los nuevos y extraños sentimientos que comenzaban a llenar su vida y sakuno disfrutaba del momento, en compañía de su amado

De un momento para el otro, llego el instante en el que sus caminos se tenían que separar, ya que si bien, ambos vivían a una distancia considerablemente corta, sus casas quedaban en diferentes lugares. Ambos detuvieron sus pasos, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, pero sakuno decidió romper el silencio.

-bu bueno, nos vemos mañana ryoma-kun, iré al partido

En el momento en el que la castaña se estaba por dar la vuelta para así poder continuar con su camino, el joven echizen la detuvo

-espera… te acompaño hasta tu casa- dijo en un tono neutro sorprendiéndose a si mismo y a su acompañante.

-e esta bien

Ryoma quería pasar mas tiempo con ella, disfrutaba demasiado de su compañía, le trasmitía una reconfortable calidez. Por un instante pensó que se estaba volviendo estupido, pero realmente ryuzaki tenia algo que lo hacia feliz.

-llegamos- sakuno lo miro a los ojos, por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, sintió ver en ryoma algo diferente, algo que la estremeció por completo- gracias por acompañarme- término de decir algo nerviosa

-no fue nada- al menos su sensación de sentirse como un estupido aun le permitía hablar.

-¿n no quieres pa pasar a tomar algo?- invito tímidamente

-no, debo irme

-ya veo- dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos- entonces nos vemos mañana

-si…- en ese instante echizen recordó aquella vez, cuando tuvo que acompañarla hasta su casa. Fue en ese mismo lugar en el que se encontraban ahora, ryuzaki se acerco lentamente y sin que se lo esperara le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Así que se le ocurrió que esta vez podría ser él, quien le devolviera aquel favor, por llamarle de algún modo, después de todo nadie lo estaba mirando y poco le importaba a esas alturas, mas idiota de lo que se sentía no podría sentirse. Así que si más en que pensar se acerco a ella y poso sus labios en la suave piel de las mejillas de la castaña- adiós…- dijo para luego irse como si nada.

Sakuno se quedo en estado de shock por unos minutos, parada en el mismo lugar y mirando en la dirección por la cual ryoma se había marchado. Lentamente comenzó a volver en si y se sonrojo a más no poder, mientras agarraba su rostro acalorado con ambas manos, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Ryoma se había estado comportando muy extraño aquel día. Primero casi la besa, luego la defiende de sus compañeras, después se ofrece a acompañarla a su casa y finalmente le da tan calida despedida. No comprendía que pasaba por la mente del joven tenista, es más, ni se lo podía imaginar. Pero estaba segura que ese había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Mientras tanto un confundido y perturbado joven regresaba a su hogar

-buenas tardes jovencito!... al fin llegas ¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo?, de seguro andabas por ahí con alguna chica y creo saber de quien se puede tratar- dijo nanjirou tratando de molestar a su hijo, sin embargo se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que éste lo había ignorado por completo

Ryoma comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, ¿Quién lo diría? Su escupido y pervertido padre tenia razón, si supiera por lo que estaba pasando, seguramente jamás lo dejaría en paz.

Al llegar a su cuarto, se recostó en la cama mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en su vida, pero en realidad sus pensamientos divagaban en cierta jovencita de cabellos castaños y mirada rubí. Repentinamente un golpe en la puerta llegó interrumpido el momento de preciada reflexión.

-ryoma, ¿puedo entrar?- se oyó una vos tras la puerta

-pasa- respondió seca y distraídamente el pelivede

-ryoma, karupin se escapo otra vez, no quiere que lo bañe, ayúdame a encontrarlo- dijo nanako

-claro- murmuro con la mirada perdida en el techo

-¿ryoma estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la joven de cabellos azulados, era la primera vez que veía a su primo en ese estado tan… inconciente.

-nanako… dime, ¿Cuándo piensas demasiado tiempo en algo, a que crees que se deba?

-bueno, sin dudas si pasas mucho tiempo pensando en alguna cosa, es por que algo te esta preocupando y si te preocupas, es por que sin dudas te interesa.

-mmm

-¿te pasa algo ryoma?- pregunto extrañada

-no, enseguida bajo a ayudarte con lo de karupin

-bien- nanako se quedo mirando a su primo, sabia que ago extraño pasaba con él, pero considero que era mejor dejarlo solo, ya tendría tiempo de comentarle a su tía lo que ocurría con ryoma y quizás así, entre las dos, podrían ayudarlo.

El ambarino se quedo un rato mas, recostado en su cama, con las manos bajo la cabeza, meditando lo que su prima le había dicho "_si piensas en algo es por que te interesa". _Ya estaba seguro, no podía tener duda de sus sentimientos. Finalmente se había dado cuenta, todo aquello que estaba experimentando, todas esas nuevas sensaciones tenían un nombre, y se llamaba "amor"… si, ryoma echizen por fin se había enamorado y de nada mas y nada menos que de la pequeña e inocente ryuzaki.

-_me pregunto ¿A dónde me llevará todo esto?-_ pensó ryoma para luego quedarse profundamente dormido. Quizás en sus sueños podría obtener las respuestas que tanto necesitaba...

* * *

N.A: hola! ¿como estan?, bueno, esta vez pude traerles la continuacion un poquito antes jeje... una vez mas, quiero pedir disculpas por lo del capitulo anterior, no se que paso, pero se me subio mal y despues tuve que corregirlo. espero no me vuela a pasar =P

bueno ¿que les parecio el capitulo?, hasta ahora las cosas venian ocurriendo lentamente, pero apartir de los proximos caps, la relacion va a empezar a darse de una manera un poco mas rapida, aprovechado que ryoma por fin tiene sus sentimientos claros.... veremos como sigue todo esto, jeje =)

una vez mas quiero agradecerles por su incontable apoyo y por dejarme comentarios ^^

nos estamos leyendo, besos y abrazos!! --


	7. Compitiendo por ella

COMPITIENDO POR ELLA

Ryoma echizen por fin tenia en claro sus sentimientitos, le había costado mucho trabajo asimilarlos, pero había comprendido que algunas cosas son tan obvias que simplemente no se pueden ignorar, y eso era lo que a él le estaba pasando. Desde que había vuelto a ver a ryuzaki, aquella vez en el colegio, sintió que algo extraño había ocurrido con él, un cambio permanente había tenido lugar en su corazón.

Ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué hace una persona cuando se da cuenta que está estupidamente enamorada de otra?, pedir un consejo seria vergonzoso, pero a la vez, extremadamente necesario. El problema era ¿a quien demonios recurrir?, su padre ni loco, su madre tampoco, haría un gran escándalo y de nanako no estaba seguro, podría comentárselo a su madre, y se hallaría en las mismas.

Sin tantas alternativas, no le quedo de otra que tomar su teléfono celular, ubicado en su mesita de noche, y escribir un mensaje de texto hacia un número en particular. Quizás estaba a punto de cometer la estupidez más grande de su vida, pero _aquella_ situación le estaba matando. El mismísimo ryoma echizen no sabía que hacer con su vida y mucho menos con ese nuevo sentimiento que al parecer, había llegado para quedarse.

Maldecía una y otra vez, ¿por que demonios tenia que estar pasándole esto a él?, si por primera y única vez le hubiera hecho caso al pervertido de su padre y se hubiese quedado en América, no tendría que estar sufriendo esto. Pero ahora era tarde, tendría que aguantarse y hacerle frente a la situación como todo un hombre, él no era un debilucho que se acobardaba frente a los nuevos desafíos.

" _Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, te veo una hora antes de lo acordado para el partido… mas vale que estés allí puntual"_

Luego de corroborar que aquel mensaje se había mandado, apagó su celular y se fue a dar una ducha bien fría y larga, no quería tener que responder posibles y estupidas preguntas. Necesitaba relajar su mente de algún modo. Toda la noche había estado pensando en ryuzaki y ciertamente estaba cansado de ello, no de la castaña, si no de si mismo, ya ni se reconocía ¿Dónde había quedado el chico frío al que no le importaba nada más que el tenis?

Al salir de la ducha se vistió rápidamente, cargo sus raquetas al hombro y se marcho habiendo tomado solo un vaso de leche, ya ni siquiera tenía apetito. Necesitaba llegar pronto a seigaku, aun era demasiado temprano, por lo que no debía de haber nadie allí. Sin embargo, esperaba que su amigo se encontrara ahí tal cual y como se lo había pedido con aquel mensaje, sino ya se las vería con él.

Camino hacia las canchas buscando algo o a alguien con la mirada, y como no lo encontró decidió ir a comprar una bebida para refrescarse, aquel día hacia demasiado calor. Se sentó a esperar, en una banca que había cerca de los vestidores masculinos, cuando repentinamente sintió que alguien le estaba tocando el hombro.

-¡echizen!, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Sabes que hora eran cuando me mandaste aquel mensaje? ¡¡Mas te vale sea algo importante!!- dijo algo molesto aquel Joven. Ciertamente ryoma lo había despertado de su placido sueño y cuando había intentado llamarle para preguntarle que era lo urgente, se había encontrado con el contestador del celular de su amigo, situación que lo ponía furioso. Aquella no era una grata manera de despertar.

-ya cállate y siéntate momo- ordeno el ambarino

El ojivioleta hizo lo que el menor le estaba diciendo, se sentó al lado suyo, cruzado de brazos y esperando a que echizen se dignara a decir lo que fuera que tuviera para decirle, pero solo se escuchaba el ruido de las hojas que el viento arrastraba y una gota, que a lo lejos parecía rebotar en algún charco de agua. Lentamente una venita comenzó a aparecer en la frente de momoshiro.

-¡bueno ya!, ¿vas a decir algo? ¿O te vas a quedar ahí como un idiota, mirando el piso?

-mmm- murmuro pensativo mientras seguía mirando el suelo ¿Cómo debía de empezar la conversación para que no sonara tan vergonzosa?

-¿mmm?, ¿Qué es eso de mmm?, ryoma ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Sabes que ahora podría de estar durmiendo, de no ser por culpa tuya?.... ¡habla de una buena vez!

-momoshiro ¿Qué hiciste cuando te diste cuenta que te gutaba tachibana?- pregunto si más, sorprendiendo al ojivioleta, que se quedo mirándolo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- se hizo un gran silencio, hasta que momo abrió los ojos de par en par mirando fijamente a su amigo- ¡no!, no me digas que… no puede ser, ¿acaso tu…?

-si- interrumpió rápidamente ryoma. Tampoco era necesario que se pusiera a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos

-¡¡¡no puedo creerlo!!! Es decir tuuu- dijo esto ultimo señalándolo

-¡ya te dije que si!, ya no fastidies- emitió con exasperación, ahora se arrepentía, ¿Qué demonios tenia en la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió, contarle a momoshiro acerca de sus sentimientos?

-¡¡jajajaja!! Lo siento ryoma, es que se me hace demasiado increíble ¿y dime quien es?- pregunto entre risas

-estoy seguro que ya te lo imaginas, no me hagas decírtelo- respondió entre molesto y avergonzado

-¿la pequeña sakuno, no es así?

-si- bien, ahora si que se sentía como un completo idiota, de buena gana se largaría de ahí, pero si lo hiciera, su sufrimiento no habría valido nada.

-y me imagino que ya se lo dijiste, ¿no?

-¿decirle? ¿Que se supone tendría que decirle?- pregunto de manera curiosa

- no cabe dudas que eres un completo idiota- dijo en un suspiro- me refiero, a que le digas que te gusta, que la quieres ¿la palabra declaración no significa nada para ti?

-estas loco si crees que haría eso- refuto avergonzado, el no era de esos que andaban haciendo escenas cursis por la vida, jamás se le había declarado a nadie y jamás lo haría

-bien, entonces puedes quedarte el resto de tu vida así… sufriendo- dijo momoshiro, restándole importancia al asunto para ver la reacción de ryoma.

-¡no puedo quedarme así!, no lo soporto más

-entonces dile tus sentimientos a sakuno, nos seas estupido ryoma, si ella te gusta es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

-pero… yo…- murmuro más para si mismo que para el ojivioleta.

-nyaa!, ¡¡ochibi, momo!!- se oyó una vos que venia acercándose

A ryoma se le pusieron los pelos de punta, solo había una persona que se atrevía a llamarlo así, y si era quien se estaba imaginando, maldecía una y mil veces, ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer justo ahora?

Efectivamente, eiji kikumaru apareció por detrás de la banca en donde ryoma y momoshiro estaban sentados y le dio un calido y gran abrazo al menor, casi asfixiándolo, como era su costumbre.

-ya eiji-sempai me ahogo- logro decir el peliverde

-¿¡como has estado ochibi!? Desde aquella vez no nos hemos vuelto a ver- dijo alegremente.

Ciertamente, todos los chicos del viejo equipo de tenis, se había juntado un par de veces, más cuando se enteraron que echizen había vuelto a Japón, había que celebrar como decía eiji. Pero ya llevaban como dos semanas sin verse, hasta el día de hoy, cuando todos habían quedado de ir a ver el partido de seigaku.

-solo han sido unos días- respondió ryoma tratando de respirar, luego de ser soltado por su amigo

- ¿y que haces aquí tan temprano, eiji?- pregunto momo

-¿Cómo que temprano? Solo faltan 15 minutos para que comiencen los partidos, ryuzaki-sensei esta buscándolos, ya deberían de estar allá- contesto oishi en forma de regaño, apareciendo por detrás de kikumaru

-¿15 minutos?, si nosotros acabamos de llegar- dijo ryoma algo sorprendido

- ¡ja!, ¿y las horas que te quedaste mirando el suelo como un idiota y yo esperando a que te dignaras a hablar?- reprendió su ex compañero de dobles.

-¿y de que estaban hablando?- pregunto un curioso eiji

-hay un 40% de posibilidades que echizen haya citado a momoshiro para hablar de algo importante y un 40% de que haya sido alreves- dijo inui, apareciendo de la nada con una libreta en la mano.

-¿y el otro 20%?- pregunto oishi

- que solo se hayan encontrado por casualidad- respondió el chico de lentes

- ¡ahh! Inui, no ayudas mucho- dijo eiji decepcionado

-pero ni echizen ni momoshiro son de madrugar, así que no creo que haya sido una casualidad- comento fuji, quien había estado observando todo desde un lugar un poco más apartado- ¿no es cierto echizen?- dijo abriendo su mirada azulada.

Ryoma se puso pálido ¿acaso fuji había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con momoshiro? Si era así, ya podía darse por muerto, todos sus sempais lo sabrían. Ya de por si, estaba corriendo demasiado riesgo con momo, pero estaba dispuesto a silenciarlo de alguna forma, quizás pagándole las hamburguesas por una semana o algo así, ¿pero fuji?, el simplemente era demasiado extraño, no se podía saber que demonios cruzaba por su mente.

-echizen, momoshiro, ¿piensan quedarse hay?, ryuzaki sensei los esta esperando, dense prisa- se oyó la vos autoritaria de tezuka, quien tuvo que ir a buscarlos.

Bendito sea tezuka, en buena hora aparecía y lo salvaba de esa manada de locos que tenia por amigos, ryoma se hallaba aliviado, al menos por un momento se había liberado de ellos

-vamos- emitió echizen antes de salir caminando en la dirección en la que se encontraba el ex capitán

-nya!!, ¡pero al final nadie me dijo de que estaban hablando!- se quejo eiji

-no te preocupes kikumaru-semapai, después le preguntas a echizen- dijo momoshiro, para seguir el camino de su amigo, riéndose para sus adentros.

Llegando a las canchas de tenis, los ex titulares se reunieron en torno a la entrenadora ryuzaki, la cual se encontraba regañando la tardanza de ryoma y momoshiro. Los partidos estaban a punto de comenzar ¿Cómo se les ocurría llegar tan tarde?, y más aun siendo el capitán y el vise capitán del equipo.

-lo siento ryuzaki-sensei, no volverá a pasar- se disculpo el novio de tachibana, rascándose la cabeza.

- zzz eres tan estupido que no solo repites el año, sino que también llegas tarde- replico kaídoh que se encontraba ahí, hace un buen rato

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso quieres pelea?- refuto un molesto momo, con un puño cerrado a la altura de su barbilla

-¡pues no tengo problema, idiota!

-ya basta los dos, no peleen- intervino kawuamura, interponiéndose entre ambos, no era el mejor lugar ni momento para pelear

-miren, allá llegan los de yamabuki- dijo eiji señalando una cierta dirección

-ohh, que fastidio tener que verle la cara al viejo banji, otra vez- dijo sumire en un suspiro

-no creo que tengamos problema en ganarles, ni sengoku ni akutsu están ya en el equipo, ahora son mucho mas débiles, de seguro ganaremos- dijo momoshiro muy confiado

-si, pero no debemos subestimarlos, ahora Dan es el nuevo capitán y se ha vuelto muy fuerte- comento kachiro apareciendo en el lugar en donde los ex titulares estaban reunidos

-¿Dan?- pregunto ryoma

-se refiere al novato de yamabuki que siempre estaba detrás de akutsu, el que un día jugo un partido contigo, ryoma- informo horio, quien venia al lado de katchiro y katsuo- ¿lo recuerdas?

-mmm- haciendo un poco de memoria, ryoma pudo recordar a aquel chico que no solo había jugado un partido con él, si no que también se dedicaba a copiarle todo, desde sus técnicas hasta su forma de vestir, realmente se le hacia muy patético- no creo que él sea una amenaza para nosotros.

-te equivocas ryoma, Dan se ha vuelto muy fuerte, no por nada es el capitán de yamabuki- respondió katchiro

-pues eso habla del nivel que tiene ese equipo

-echizen, no debes de subestimar al oponente- arremetió tezuka en cortas palabras. A lo que ryoma solo se quedo callado, ciertamente, su antiguo capitán tenia razón, aun que no creía que ese chico hubiese mejorado tanto, apenas recordaba que era bastante malo en el tenis.

-por cierto, ¿esa no es su nieta, ryuzaki- sensei?-pregunto fuji señalando hacia un lugar en especifico- y parece que se encuentra platicando con ese chico del que tanto están hablando- termino de decir fuji, al tiempo que abría sus ojos para mirar a ryoma, aquello se estaba poniendo interesante.

-si esa es sakuno- respondió sumire un poco curiosa ¿Qué estaría haciendo su nieta hablando con ese chico?

Ryoma miro en la dirección indicada por su sádico sempai, y se encontró con ryuzaki hablando tranquilamente con ese tal Dan, como lo llamaban sus compañeros de equipo. Lentamente una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, sentía como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle a medida que corría por sus venas ¿que demonios hacia ryuzaki hablando con ese? ¿Acaso se conocían de antes? Según recordaba, solo se habían visto un par de veces, y además no debían ni de saber ni sus nombres. Ahora si se encontraba profundamente furioso.

-ryoma, será mejor que cambies esa cara, eres muy notorio- comento momoshiro burlonamente, cerca del oído de su amigo.

-no se de que me hablas- dijo bruscamente

-oh vamos, se nota a leguas que tienes ganas de estrangular a ese chico

Ryoma no respondió nada, momoshiro tenia razón. Si pudiera matar a ese chico y sepultarlo diez metros bajo tierra, ya lo habría hecho con todo gusto. Se encontraban hablando con tanta naturalidad, como le gustaría poder acercarse y escuchar su conversación.

-se ve que echizen puede llegar a ser muy celoso y posesivo- dijo fuji con una sonrisa, a medida que se acercaba a sus compañeros. El ambarino solo lo fulmino con la mirada, no estaba de humor para que lo estuvieran fastidiando. Pero se sorprendió a si mismo ¿realmente ese sentimiento que estaba tenido eran ser celos?, a esta altura ya nada lo sorprendía o al menos eso creía

-¿Qué tanto están cuchichiando ustedes?- pregunto la entrenadora ryuzaki, quien se había dado cuenta que después del comentario de fuji, acerca de su nieta, ryoma y momoshiro se habían quedado murmurando

-nada- respondió ryoma secamente- voy al baño, en seguida vuelvo

-si, ve pero no te vayas a perder echizen- grito momo riendo, a medida que el peliverde se alejaba. Fuji solo lo miraba con una sonrisa y los demás parecían no haberse percatado de nada, a excepción de sumire, claro está.

En un lugar algo mas apartado de las canchas de tenis, una joven de cabellos castaños, se encontraba de cierta forma en un gran apuro. No sabía como liberarse de aquella situación que se le estaba presentando, sin lastimar los sentimientos de aquel joven.

-sakuno… ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?- pregunto un joven de cabellos negros medios verdosos y mirada café

-claro que si, taichi-kun

-bien, dime, ¿no quieres que vayamos al cine este domingo?- propuso con una gran sonrisa

-ehh… yo- ¿como decirle que no?, últimamente, cada vez que se encontraba con Dan taichi, este la invitaba a salir a alguna parte y ella siempre terminaba rechazando sus invitaciones con alguna excusa convincente. Según tomoka, el chico estaba interesado en ella, situación que la ponía más incomoda. Ella tenía cabeza y corazón solo para un chico y no le importaba nadie más, pero tampoco quería ser grosera, ya que aquel joven le parecía muy agradable- no creo poder, es que…

-el domingo ira a entrenar conmigo- se oyó una voz autoritaria

Sakuno volteo a ver en dirección de aquella voz, y se encontró con ryoma apoyado sobre una pared, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión un tanto ¿molesta?

-¡ryoma-kun!- exclamo con alegría. Ya había olvidado aquel compromiso que tenía el domingo, es cierto que había quedado con ryoma para ir a jugar un partido, ahora que lo recordaba le daba pena, seguro el se iba a burlar de ella por ser mala jugadora, pero ese no era el punto, ahora se encontraba feliz, el ambarino había aparecido en el mejor momento, salvándola de tener que rechazar una vez mas al nuevo capitán de yamabuki.

-¿tu quien eres?- pregunto Dan un poco molesto ¿que se creía "ese" para aparecer como si nada e interrumpir así como así?, si sakuno no podía ir o lo que fuera ella tendría que decírselo, no ese sujeto.

-ryoma echizen- contesto mirándolo de una manera desafiante y arrogante.

El joven de ojos cafés no lo podía creer, ¿acaso había dicho ryoma echizen?, ahora que lo miraba bien, podía reconocer en aquel joven a ese niño que una vez soñó ser. Por fin tenía la oportunidad, ansiaba poder jugar contra él y demostrarle lo mucho que había mejorado en estos años.

-no puedo creerlo, echizen, ¡eres tu!-dijo con alegría- por fin podré competir contra ti

-mmm, espero ya tengas tu propio estilo- contesto menospreciándolo

El capitán de yamabuki se quedo mirándolo, ahora que era más grande y tenía mas experiencia podía darse cuenta de muchas cosas que quizás antes no veía. Ryoma echizen estaba desafiándolo y de algún modo estaba burlándose de él, y creía saber la razón, pudo notar la manera en la que lo miraba luego de haber estado hablando con sakuno, el no era un idiota. Parece que echizen estaba interesado en ella. Y él le demostraría que no solo ya no copiaba un determinado estilo, si no que podía darle pelea en el tenis, como así también en _otros_ aspectos de la vida.

-claro que tengo mi propio estilo, y no solo eso, estoy seguro que puedo ganarte- dijo a la vez que respondía a sus desafíos con la mirada

-eso lo veremos- termino de decir echizen para luego sonreír altaneramente.

Sakuno no entendía nada ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos? ¿Por qué se miraban de esa manera?

-sakuno, si el domingo no puedes ir conmigo al cine, ¿Qué te parece el lunes?- pregunto taichi a la vez que miraba a echizen con una pequeña sonrisa.

-bu bueno, no sé… creo que quede con una amiga de ir de compras- odiaba decir mentiras, pero realmente no quería salir con él. Siempre le había parecido absurdo salir con una persona solo para divertirse, sin que hubiera un sentimiento de por medio, ella no era de esas chicas.

-bien, ya veo, no te preocupes, iré a buscarte en la semana a la escuela para que quedemos en algún día para salir

Ryoma se encontraba en aquel lugar con los puños fuertemente cerrados, ese sujeto estaba provocándolo, pudo darse cuenta por las miraditas que de vez en cuanto le echaba, estaba seguro que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ryuzaki. Si seguía así, no tardaría en lanzarse contra el y romperle la cara.

-¡sakuno!, te estaba buscando- dijo tomoka apareciendo en el lugar- hola príncipe ryoma, taichi-sama- saludo a ambos

Bien hasta la loca esquizofrénica de osakada conocía a ese sujeto ¿de que se había perdido todo este tiempo que no estuvo?, se preguntaba ryoma

La castaña se disculpo con ambos y se fue con tomoka, al parecer tenía algo importante para decirle.

El ambiente se tenso, ambos capitanes, de seigaku y yamabuki se encontraban solos, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que echizen decidió hablar

-¿acaso no te das cuenta que ella no quiere salir contigo?

-eso tiene que decírmelo ella no tu… ¿te gusta verdad?

-eso no es asunto tuyo- espeto secamente

- ya veras echizen, te demostrare cuanto he mejorado en el tenis, te ganare y me quedare con sakuno.

-¡ja! ¿Es un desafió?-

-tómalo como quieras

-bien, si gano quiero que te alejes de ella y no te aparezcas por seigaku nunca mas

-esta bien, pero si yo gano, el que se alejara serás tu.

-de acuerdo

Tenia que reconocer que no estaba haciéndole caso a tezuka y estaba subestimando a su enemigo, pero no se iba a dejar quebrantar por ese sujeto, si el quería jugar con él, jugarían, luego se iría llorando, con la cola entre las patas, no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo. Muchas cosas estaban en juego en aquel partido, su orgullo de hombre, su prestigio y lo más importante, ryuzaki, definitivamente lo haría trizas.

Con un fuerte apretón de manos sellaron, por decirlo de algún modo aquel trato. Luego Dan taichi se fue de aquel lugar, en dirección en donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo, ahora tenia un motivo más para ganar, no solo el deseo de llegar a las nacionales, si no también demostrar que tenia su propio orgullo y que podía defenderlo.

Sakuno quien regresaba al lugar en donde se supone deberían de estar ambos jóvenes con los que había estado hablando anteriormente, se sorprendió al encontrar solo a ryoma. Por un lado se alegraba, ya no tendría que dar excusas para salvarse de tener que salir con el chico de ojos cafés, pero por otro lado se encontraba algo nerviosa, nuevamente se hallaba a solas con el ambarino y recordar lo que había pasado la ultima vez no la ayudaba en mucho.

-ryoma-kun, ¿Qué paso con Dan?

-¿te importa demasiado ese sujeto no?- no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta, prácticamente se le había salido de la boca sin permiso, y ahora se arrepentía, había sonado demasiado celoso para su gusto.

-¿q que?... no, ¡claro que no!- ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?- ¿po por que lo dices?

-por nada, olvidalo- dijo secamente para luego irse dejando a una sakuno muy confundida

¿Qué le pasaba a ryoma? Últimamente se comportaba demasiado extraño. De tan solo recordar el beso que le había dado la ultima vez, se le subían los colores al rostro. Él no era así, estaba segura que algo raro estaba ocurriéndole, de cierta forma se sentía preocupada, quisiera tener el valor para poder acercársele a él y preguntarle que le ocurría, al igual que ofrecerle su ayuda, pero simplemente no se anima.

-hola sakuno- saludo una vos femenina detrás de ella- ¿Qué haces ahí parada?, los partidos están a punto de comenzar

-ann, eres tu ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, pero te noto algo extraña ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto la chica de ojos azules mirándola fijamente.

-n no, bueno, en realidad si- dijo algo insegura, sabia que podía confiar en ann, en los últimos días, ella al igual que tomoka, se habían hecho buenas amigas de la chica de la fudomine, producto de haberla visto un par de veces rondando por seigaku, al lado de momoshiro. Aun así, ni ella misma sabia fundamentar con exactitud esa sensación extraña que estaba sintiendo- lo que ocurre, es que ryoma… no se, últimamente se ha estado comportando muy extraño

-¿echizen?, ¿a que te refieres con extraño?

-no lo sé, es decir, no estoy segura, no se como describirlo, es solo una sensación que tengo

-ya veo, sinceramente no se que decirte, al parecer estas muy confundida, pero no te preocupes, le preguntare a takeshi, el debe saber algo, es muy amigo de echizen.

-gracias ann- dijo con un sonrisa

-no es nada, se lo que sientes por echizen y entiendo que estés preocupada, yo mismo lo estaría por momo- respondió devolviéndole aquel gesto- ahora vamos por que llegaremos tarde y nos perderemos los partidos

-claro- sakuno se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de su amiga- ¿viniste a ver jugar a momo no es cierto?

-si, me prometió que ganaría el partido

Ambas chicas se marcharon rumbo a las canchas en donde se encontraban los titulares calentando para comenzar con el juego. Luego de un tiempo la situación quedó prácticamente definida, los primeros dobles, los ganaron, de la mano de katchiro y katsuo. En los segundos dobles la victoria fue para yamabuki, al igual que en el primer sencillo. Para suerte de seigaku, momoshiro logro ganar el segundo sencillo, cumpliendo su promesa a ann y dejando la definición en manos de ryoma, quien se disponía a salir a la cancha para iniciar lo que seria un duelo de orgullos.

El partido comenzó muy parejo en apenas dos sets, ryoma pudo darse cuenta que horio y los demás no estaban bromeando. Dan taichi había mejorado bastante desde la ultima vez, no solo tenia su propio estilo, sino que también había logrado contrarrestar su saque twist y su drive B. Podría decir que era un rival digno, lo que aumentaba su emoción y entusiasmo por derrotarlo y demostrarle quien era el mejor.

Ambos se encontraban sudados, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, en un duelo de miradas. Faltaba tan solo un punto para que ryoma se consagrara campeón de aquel encuentro, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad lo derrotaría y le enseñaría quien era ryoma echizen.

-aun no has ganado echizen- dijo el joven de ojos cafés a la vez que hacia un sorprendente saque, enviando la pelota hacia el lado de ryoma

Aquella devolución lo tomo por sorpresa, ciertamente no se lo esperaba, aquel sujeto le había anotado un punto, situación que lo enfurecía y aumentaba cada vez mas su espíritu competitivo.

-¡ryoma- kun, tu puedes!- el ambarino pudo distinguir una tímida voz, en medio de muchas otras que lo alentaban.

-punto para taichi- informo el árbitro

Demonios, ¿acaso ryuzaki no se daba cuenta que lo estaba distrayendo? No era momento para que sus pensamientos anduvieran divagando en la castaña, debía de concentrarse en el partido si no quería que ese sujeto lo dejara en ridículo y se quedara con ryuzaki, cosa que jamás permitiría, primero muerto, ahora que había descubierto sus sentiientos, no tenia en claro si iba a declarase como le había dicho momoshiro, preferentemente le gustaría evitar todo ese vergonzoso proceso, pero lo que no dejaría, es que otro se quedara con ella.

Un punto, solo le faltaba un punto. Esperó la próxima devolución para correr rápidamente, saltar y hacer su ciclon smash, dando así por finalizado aquel partido. Se dejo caer sobre el suave pasto de la cancha, las gotas de sudor cruzaban por todo su rostro, se hallaba algo agotado. Le resultaba demasiado difícil concentrarse en un partido cuando _ella_ lo estaba mirando.

Rápidamente se levanto, tampoco quería parecer algo que no era, un debilucho que se cansa rápidamente. Camino a pasos lentos hacia la maya divisoria de la cancha, se miro con su contrincante por unos segundos y luego ambos estrecharon sus manos en un fuerte apretón.

-felicidades echizen, has ganado- dijo algo decepcionado

-espero cumplas con tu promesa- respondió mirándolo fijamente

-no te preocupes, así lo haré, respeto mucho mi palabra.

-bien… fue un buen partido- emitió un poco más calmado

-si, me divertí mucho, pensé que podía ganarte, aun que veo que debo de seguir entrenando.

Ambos se saludaron con una reverencia y se marcharon hacia donde se encontraban sus respectivos entrenadores. Pero antes el capitán de yamabuki, no pudo evitar susurrar algo para que solo ryoma pudiera escuchar.

-cuida mucho a sakuno, echizen, es una chica muy linda- dan taichi estaba interesado en la castaña, efectivamente le parecía una chica muy bella, pero sabía cuando debía retirarse, el mismo había prometido que si perdía aquel partido lo haría, y como había dicho antes, el era un hombre de palabra, no le gustaba pelear ni meterse en líos. Además pudo darse cuenta que echizen sentía algo por ella y sabia que él era alguien digno de confiar y que no le haría daño a la ojirubi

Ryoma solo se sonrojo por el comentario, y bajo la cabeza para cubrir su rostro con su preciada gorra. Llego al banco de la entrenadora ryuzaki donde ésta lo felicito, al igual que todos sus compañeros de equipo y ex titulares. Era un buen paso el que acababan de dar, ganar aquel partido, no solo les abría las puertas al torneo kantou, si no que también los acercaba cada vez más a las nacionales.

Una vez terminado aquel gran evento, ryoma se encontraba en los vestidores cambiándose, era el único que quedaba allí, puesto que la gran mayoría se habían ido a festejar aquel triunfo al restaurante de kawuamura. Cuando giro la perilla de la puerta para salir de aquel lugar se sorprendió al ver a ryuzaki sentada a lo lejos, en una banca. Inconciente mente su pecho se inflamo de gozo y su corazón comenzó a latir más aceleradamente. Aun no se acostumbraba a estas nuevas sensaciones.

-ryoma-kun- dijo la castaña, al ver al ambarino. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba sentada

-ryuzaki- respondió él, acercándose a pasos lentos y despreocupados

-quería felicitarte por tu victoria, no había podido hacerlo antes-

-no fue nada

Nuevamente se hizo un gran silencio…

-quede de ir al restaurante de kawuamura, al parecer todos se encuentran celebrando allí- dijo ryoma rompiendo el silencio

-es verdad, tomoka me comento algo… aun que se olvido de mí ya que se fue con horio- comento riendo levemente

-¿por que no vamos?- propuso el ambarino

- ¿a lo de kawuamura?- pregunto la castaña

-si

-claro... me encantaría - respondió gustosa, cualquier cosa que fuese en compañía de ryoma la ponía feliz. Él estaba demasiado extraño, de eso no había dudas, ¿pero que más daba?, si todos esos cambios afortunadamente la beneficiaban.

Y así ambos se fueron caminando, uno al lado del otro, bajo una bella puesta de sol… Solo el tiempo y el destino definirían lo demás.

* * *

¡hola chicas! ¿como estan?. Aca les traigo la continuacion de la historia ¿que les parecio?.. quise centrarla especialmente en los sentimientos de ryoma, quien mostro un poco de celos jaja :p.. ¿ahora que pasara?

bueno, quiero decirles que quizas me demore un poco con la siguiente continuacion, es que estoy por rendir un examen final y tengo que estudiar muchisimo T_T... aun asi, haré todo lo posible por continuar pronto ^^

agradezco mucho su apoyo, de verdad.. =).. si quieren pedirme algo especial para que incluya en la historia, haganlo y veremos como sigue todo esto jeje

saludos y abrazos!!


	8. Miradas, besos y amor

MIRADAS, BESOS Y AMOR

El domingo finalmente había llegado, sakuno ryuzaki se alistaba rápidamente para asistir a su encuentro con ryoma, esta vez no iba a llegar tarde. Se coloco una falda deportiva de color rosa y una musculosa blanca con algunas rayas del mismo color que su falda. Tomo su raqueta y se dispuso a marcharse.

Estaba muy nerviosa por aquel encuentro, seguro quedaría en ridículo con ryoma. Aunque había mejorado bastante en el tenis, no tenía la suficiente confianza en si misma, defecto que llevaba desde pequeña. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y que al menos pudiera devolverle un saque al ambarino.

Mientras la castaña caminaba por las calles, rumbo a las canchas de tenis callejeras, pensaba una y otra vez en el joven tenista y en el extraño comportamiento que había estado teniendo últimamente con ella. Recordaba el día del primer partido del torneo de kantou, ryoma había estado actuando muy extraño. Hubiera jurado que miraba con odio al capitán de la yamabuki, y todo por haber estado hablando con ella, quizás fueran sus ilusiones y ganas por que aquello realmente fuese realidad, pero esa era la impresión que le había dado.

Sin darse cuenta llego al lugar acordado, topándose con unas largas escaleras que conducían a las canchas. Cuando se disponía a subir, una fuerte mano la tomo del brazo jalándola bruscamente. Casi por acto de reflejo giro sobre si misma algo asustada, ¿Quién se atrevía a agarrarla de esa forma? Al mirar a su agresor, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados de par en par, un hombre de un aspecto un tanto desagradable, recorría su cuerpo con una mirada libidinosa.

-miren nada más que tenemos por aquí- dijo aquel hombre- ¿Qué hace una jovencita tan bella, sola por estos lugares?, creo que yo podría hacerte una buena compañía ¿no lo crees preciosa?

-su suélteme por favor- rogó con un hilillo de voz

* * *

Ryoma echizen se hallaba en un gran apuro. Al parecer, esta vez seria ryuzaki la que tendría que esperar. Ya llevaba todo listo para marcharse, pero nunca se imaginó que un contratiempo como el que se le estaba presentando podría surgirle a él.

-ryoma, ¿a donde vas?- pregunto rinko, asomándose por las escaleras, al ver que su hijo se estaba atando los cordones de las zapatillas frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

- a ningún lado, sólo voy a entrenar un poco- dijo colgándose el bolso con sus preciadas raquetas al hombro- en seguida regreso

-espera- pidió la esposa de nanjirou

Ryoma se giro sobre sus talones volteando a ver a su madre.

- ryoma, últimamente te he notado un poco extraño y nanako también me ha dicho lo mismo ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto su madre muy preocupada

El ambarino la miro por unos segundos, le gustaría poder confesarle a su madre sus sentimientos, contarle por lo que estaba pasando y que ésta le aconsejara qué debía hacer. Estaba enamorado de una chica y su vida se había convertido en un tormento diario, en cada momento pensaba en ella y cada cosa le recordaba ella… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Necesitaba las sabias palabras de su madre, pero no quería que esta hiciera un escándalo y que todo el mundo se terminara enterando que le gustaba ryuzaki, y mucho menos si se trataba de su padre. No, definitivamente no podía decírselo, tendría que resolver él mismo sus propios problemas.

-no es nada

-hijo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi… te conozco, se que algo te pasa

-quizás pronto lo sepas mamá- dijo para luego marcharse rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de su casa y dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca, no quería retrasar mas el asunto, aquella conversación no lo llevaría a nada. Después de todo no pensaba decirle a su madre lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

_-Ryoma echizen, esto no se quedara así._

-¿Qué te ocurre rinko?- pregunto nanjirou apareciendo por detrás de su esposa- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-nanjirou, ryoma se ha ido cerrándome la puerta en la cara ¡esto es tu culpa por haberlo educado de esa forma!- dijo enojada

-¡ahh! ¡¿Y yo por que?!... a mi no me vengas con esas cosas- contesto defendiéndose

-lo peor de todo, es que sé que algo le preocupa, pero al parecer no quiere decírmelo- comento algo preocupada

-¡bah!, no te preocupes, el no tiene nada- dijo restándole importancia al asunto

-¡como puedes decir eso! ¿Acaso no te interesa tu hijo?- reprendió seriamente.

-claro que si, pero no debes preocuparte, ryoma solo se debe estar enamorando de alguna jovencita, por eso actúa así… créeme conozco muy bien a ese chiquillo fastidioso

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-por que sí, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta, como miraba a esa jovencita que vino la otra vez?

-¿sakuno?, si, note algo extraño a ryoma, pero no se… no puedo asegurarlo

-desde que esa niña vino a esta casa, ryoma a estado actuando raro, con decirte que ya ni quiere entrenar conmigo… no le des importancia rinko, al parecer nuestro estupido hijo está enamorado, el solo resolverá sus problemas, espero no sea tan idiota como para dejar pasar la oportunidad- dijo el samurai del tenis, acomodando sus manos detrás de su cuello.

-espero tengas razón, nanjirou- murmuro rinko algo pensativa, ojala su esposo tuviera razón, le encantaría que su hijo estuviera enamorado de sakuno, aquella chica era lo que siempre había soñado para ryoma.

-ya lo veras mujer, ya lo veras

* * *

El joven echizen caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, iba pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir en su casa, seguro su madre estaría furiosa por su actitud, luego tendría que ver como haría para que aquel acontecimiento no pasara a mayores, recordaba que tiempo atrás, lo había castigado haciéndole comida occidental por una semana, de solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estomago.

No podía evitarlo, quería a su madre pero estaba seguro que si compartía sus sentimientos con ella, todo el mundo terminaría enterándose, incluido su padre y demasiado tenia ya que soportar las burlas de momoshiro y los extraños y sutiles comentarios de fuji, no necesitaba a nadie más que se anduviera entrometiendo en su vida.

Cuando llego a las canchas miro para todos lados buscando a la persona que últimamente había sido la responsable de todos sus problemas, pero una vez mas no la encontró ¿Cómo podía ser que aun no hubiese llegado? Miro su reloj para verificar la hora, el mismo había llegado 30 minutos tarde, se suponía que ryuzaki ya tendría que estar allí.

Si lo pensaba bien quizás se hubiese perdido, era tan torpe para ese tipo de cosas que no era de extrañarse que aquello le hubiese ocurrido. Sin pensarlo se marcho rumbo a la entrada de aquel lugar, quizás la encontraría dando vueltas por allí, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos sollozos que al parecer provenían de un lugar muy cercano.

Comenzó a indagar en sus alrededores y se sorprendió notoriamente al encontrar, luego de unos segundos, a ryuzaki acorralada por un sujeto mayor, contra un árbol. Este se encontraba tapándole la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra la manoseaba descaradamente metiéndola por debajo de la falda de la ojirubi.

Ryoma no lo podía creer, por un momento se quedo en shock, hasta que lentamente la sangre comenzó hervirle, producto de la adrenalina y rabia que comenzaba a sentir, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a donde se encontraba la castaña y de un rápido y certero golpe aparto a ese desgraciado aprovechador.

La ira era incontrolable, jamás se había sentido así en su vida. ¿Quién se creía ese imbecil para tocarla de esa manera? Los golpes iban y venían por parte del joven tenista, primero en la cara y luego en el estomago. Era la primera vez que golpeaba a alguien. Se sentía impotente, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Qué le hubiese hecho ese desgraciado infeliz a ryuzaki? ¿Acaso nadie se había dado cuenta? ¡Por Dios, si apenas eran las 5 de la tarde! ¿Cómo podía ser que nadie los hubiese visto?

Ryoma no reparaba en seguir propinándole golpes a aquel sujeto, que al parecer estaba tan drogado o ebrio que no podía ni defenderse dignamente. Necesitaba descargarse, desahogarse de aquella frustración que sentía. Sin embargo detuvo en seco su actividad al escuchar unos pequeños y angustiosos sollozos. Soltó a aquel despojo de hombre y volteo a ver, para toparse con la imagen mas triste y desesperante que había visto en su vida.

Sakuno, yacía sentada sobre el suelo, apoyada contra un árbol y enrollada entre sus piernas, como una niña pequeña. Tenía la cabeza gacha y escondía su rostro tras un delicado manto de cabellos que al parecer no podían evitar pegarse a su suave piel, producto de las lágrimas derramadas.

Ryoma sintió que se le oprimía el corazón ¿Cómo podía encontrarse en semejante estado?, hubiese preferido una y mil veces ser él, el que se encontrara sufriendo de esa manera, contad de no tener que verla a ella así. Se sentía tan mal, tan desesperado ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla?, para hacerla olvidar lo que había acabado de vivir.

Lentamente se acerco a ella para no asustarla, se arrodillo quedando a su altura y la contemplo por unos minutos. Era tan bella, se veía tan delicada

Y frágil, como le gustaría poder abrazarla y poder susúrrale en sus oídos tiernas palabras para hacerla olvidar todo ocurrido, borrar de su mente aquel hecho in fortuito que había tenido lugar, segundos atrás . Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo, si no lo dominara su estupido orgullo, si tan solo eso ocurriera, todo seria distinto.

Sorpresivamente para ryoma, la pequeña sakuno levanto la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo con los ojos aun llorosos, y sin pensarlo dos veces y casi por acto de reflejo se lanzo contra él para abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas a su pecho y así poder llorar tranquilamente, escondiendo su rostro en él.

Ryoma se quedo paralizado, podía sentir como la castaña temblaba, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a él. Sin poder dudarlo, correspondió a aquel abrazo, brindándole toda su protección y apoyo. No necesitaba decir nada más, contaba que con eso fuera suficiente, suficiente para poder expresarle, a través de aquella silenciosa demostración de cariño, lo que él sentía.

Jamás se habría permitido dar semejantes espectáculos en un lugar tan publico, pero esta vez simplemente no podía evitarlo, sakuno estaba sufriendo y podía sentir aquel sentimiento como si fuese el suyo propio. Era extraño, en la vida se había sentido tan conectado con alguien.

-ryuzaki, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- le susurro suavemente mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. Aquel lugar no era el mejor sitio para estar, aquel sujeto se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con la cara ensangrentada y murmurando o delirando quien sabe cuantas cosas, realmente era un espectáculo bastante desagradable

-s si- logro articular entre llantos

Ryoma la ayudo a levantarse, tomándola suavemente por sus hombros. Sakuno no quería separarse de él, simplemente se sentía demasiado protegida estando acurrucada en el pecho del joven tenista, no quería moverse de allí, pero entendía la necesidad por hacerlo.

Lentamente se levanto y se abrazo al brazo de ryoma, este no protesto ni dijo nada, por el contrario, la acerco más a él. La joven de ojos rubís no era conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, aquel acontecimiento la había dejado tan traumada que no reparo en el pequeño detalle de estar abrazando a ryoma. Seguramente cuando se diera por enterada, se reprocharía una y mil veces aquel comportamiento, acusándose de ser una cualquiera y confianzuda que se tomaba aquellos atrevimientos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un hermoso parque, rodeado de fuentes de agua y cerezos que estaban en flor. Se podía respirar un gran aire a tranquilidad y armonía. Desplazándose entre varias parejas de enamorados y niños que jugaban felices, siendo observados bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres, llegaron a una bella banca de madera, la cual parecía estar esperando justo por ellos. Ryoma guió a sakuno hacia aquel asiento y al acomodarse sobre el, ésta volvió a aferrarse al pecho del ambarino, como una niña pequeña que busca la protección en los brazos de su padre.

El joven tenista no sabia que hacer, ya llevaban mas de media hora así, comenzaba a sentirse muy incomodo, en un principio comprendió la necesidad de la castaña por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora le resultaba un tanto vergonzoso ¿Qué pasaría si alguien conocido pasaba y los veía en esas circunstancias?

Encima tenia que ser justo ella, si hubiese sido otra chica, la situación habría sido diferente, él no se sentiría como un idiota, y tendría todo el valor que se necesita para separarse de ella, dejarla en ese estado y marcharse por ahí como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, tenia que admitir que estaba disfrutando demasiado de aquel momento, jamás la había tenido tan cerca, podía sentir un delicado y exquisito aroma que al parecer provenía de ella, olía a rosas y a jazmines.

Por un momento perdió la conciencia de la realidad, el espacio y el tiempo que lo rodeaba, se sintió como en otro mundo, un mundo donde solo él y ryuzaki existían, un mondo donde todo era paz y tranquilidad, un mundo donde solo estaba con ella. Se reprendió mentalmente, ¿desde cuando pensaba en esas cursilerías e idioteces?, mejor acababa con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, le explicaba a ryuzaki que nada había ocurrido, que se olvidara de aquel infeliz, y que dejara de hacerse problemas.

-ryuzaki- llamo de manera serena, pero al parecer no hubo respuesta- ryuzaki- volvió a repetir la acción pero esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Sakuno no reaccionaba, por lo que ryoma la movió un poco, logrando así, que se soltara de su ropa deportiva, girándose sobre si misma y dejando caer su cabeza sobre los brazos del joven tenista, quien pudo percatase que la joven de mirada rubí, yacía profundamente dormida, como una pequeña bebe.

La volvió a observar por largos minutos, miraba su rostro, sus mejillas surcadas por lágrimas secas, sus parpados cerrados, sus largas pestañas, la perfección de su pequeña nariz y la belleza de sus labios. Se concentro en aquel punto y una idea veloz cruzo por su mente ¿Por qué no?, nadie los estaba mirando, y ella dormía profundamente, luego de llorar tanto, dudaba mucho que despertara así como así.

Lentamente y con las mejillas sonrosadas, empezó a agacharse, ¡dios!, era la primera vez que haría una cosa así, si alguien lo viera, ya podría firmar su sentencia de muerte, pero poco le importaba en esos momentos.

A medida que se acercaba al rostro de la castaña, ryoma comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, hasta que por fin sucedió. Un calido y dulce roce, un casto y puro beso que lleno con más de una sensación a aquel atrevido que se aventuró a cometer semejante osadía. En aquel momento, ryoma echizen, supo que nada volvería a ser como antes, lo que sentía por ryuzaki no era una simple atracción, capricho o desafió, era algo mas profundo, algo que era capaz de llenarlo de una dicha y felicidad extrema.

Finalmente comprendía las sabias palabras que su madre tanto le dijo una vez, algún día se iba a enamorar y cuando ese momento llegara, nada volvería a ser como antes...

Cuando ryoma se separó de sakuno, pudo notar como esta sonreía tiernamente como si estuviese teniendo el mas hermoso de los sueños, no pudo evitar alegrarse ¿acaso esa sonrisa se debía al beso que él mismo le acababa de dar?, le agradaba pensar eso.

Sin previo aviso la castaña comenzó a abrir sus bellos ojos, dejando pasar la calida luz a través de sus iris, situación que la llevo a refregarse sus orbes casi instantáneamente. Su rostro se hallaba diferente, casi como si ningún rastro de dolor hubiese estado presente en el, tiempo atrás ¿a que se debía ese cambio?, ni ella misma lo sabia.

Al abrir los ojos, sakuno dirigió su mirar hacia ryoma, estaba tan cerca de ella que no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Se encontraba en una situación bastante comprometedora, ¿Qué hacia en aquella pose?, con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de ryoma y en los brazos de este. Rápidamente se enderezo colocándose correctamente en su lugar.

-lo lo siento ryoma-kun- se disculpo con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas, estaba muy avergonzada

-no es nada, olvídalo- respondió rápidamente mientras volteaba a ver hacia otro lado. Él también estaba sonrojado, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ryuzaki despertaba un poco antes?

Sakuno, con una mirada un poco extrañada, llevo dos de sus dedos hacia sus labios rozándolos suavemente, sentía una calida sensación.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto ryoma con cierto nerviosismo, al ver lo que la castaña estaba haciendo ¿acaso lo habría descubierto?

-no lo se… es solo que tengo una extraña sensación- respondió de manera pensativa

-mejor olvídalo- interrumpió rápidamente para sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza- mejor vamos a jugar el partido- dijo levantándose de la banca, al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus raquetas.

Al escuchar aquello sakuno no pudo evitar poner una cara de horror, había recordado lo que le había ocurrido en aquel día. Ryoma al verla se dio cuenta y se maldijo internamente por ser tan imbecil ¿acaso no podría haber dicho las cosas de otra manera?

-conozco otros canchas a las cuales podemos ir- dijo el ambarino tratando de remediar su error- vamos

-s si- respondió la ojirubi algo dudosa, todavía estaba asustada, pero al estar junto a ryoma, podía sentir como todos sus miedos se alejaban lentamente- ¡ryoma-kun!, espérame- grito sakuno al ver que echizen comenzaba a marcharse dejándola sola, mientras ella vagaba en sus pensamientos.

Apurando un poco su paso logro alcanzarlo. Una vez más iban caminando en silencio, por lo que la castaña, aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecerle al peliverde todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-ryoma-kun- llamo suavemente, a lo que el ambarino solo la miró de reojo- muchas gracias por lo de hace un rato…si tu no hubieras llegado, yo…

-ya, esta bien… solo olvida eso- dijo ryoma, al ver que las manos de ryuzaki comenzaban a temblar levemente.

-si- susurro en respuesta sakuno, era mejor olvidarlo, sepultar aquel hecho en su memoria y no recordarlo nunca más

-oye, por cierto… ¿podrías dejar de llamarme así?- emitió ryoma segundos después, tenia hacer algo para hacer olvidar a ryuzaki de lo ocurrido.

-¿así como?- pregunto sakuno extrañada

-ryoma-kun- respondió el ambarino haciendo una pausa- solo dime ryoma

Sakuno lo miro por unos segundos ¿Qué solo le dijera ryoma? ¿No seria demasiado atrevimiento de su padre? Aun que después de todo era él mismo el que se lo estaba pidiendo… Sonrió con notable alegría, sentía como cada vez su relación con ryoma crecía más. Al llamarlo con mayor confianza podía sentirse mas cercana a él, situación que la hacia inmensamente feliz.

-claro, pero con una condición- dijo sonriendo

-¿cual?- pregunto ryoma algo extrañado

-que tu dejes de llamarme ryuzaki y simplemente me digas sakuno.

El joven tenista solo cerró los ojos con pesar, últimamente estaba hecho un estupido, lo único que le faltaba era invitarla a ver películas a su casa y ya. No es que le disgustara llamarla por su nombre, todo lo contrario, por más que se le hacia extraño, le agradaba. Pero esa manera tan familiar de tratarla de alguna manera lo hacia sentir que sus sentimientos eran muy evidentes.

-esta bien… sa sakuno- no pudo evitar tartamudear al tratar de pronunciar su nombre. Maldijo internamente, era la primera vez que le pasaba una cosa así.

-suena bien oírte decirlo, ryoma- contesto la castaña muy sonriente, sentía que podía hablar con mas confianza.

Ryoma no dijo nada, solo suspiro. Después de todo no había sido tan malo, ryuzaki ahora se encontraba feliz, había logrado hacerla olvidar lo que había sucedido. Su sonrisa, valía todos sus pesares y mucho más.

Luego de un rato llegaron a unas canchas que se encontraban en la azotea de un gran edificio, a sakuno le pareció haber estado en ese lugar en algún momento, aun que no podía recordarlo con claridad.

-¡valla la vista es hermosa!- dijo la castaña aferrando sus manos a la barandilla de aquella enorme terraza

-ya, vamos a jugar- emitió el peliverde luego de mirarla con una sutil sonrisa, ryuzaki siempre se alegraba por cosas pequeñas, parecía una inocente niña.

-¡eh!... cla claro- respondió con una risita nerviosa

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de no poder atajar la pelota?- dijo ryoma para molestarla y divertirse un rato

-¡eso no es cierto!- respondió sakuno inflando sus mejillas

-bien, entonces comencemos- emitió ryoma haciendo un saque lento para que ella pudiese atraparlo

Sakuno se quedo sorprendida, no esperaba aquel saque tan pronto, intento devolverlo, pero para su pesar resbalo cayendo al suelo. Ryoma se quedo mirándola con una ceja arqueada y una leve sonrisa burlona.

-no es justo, ¡no me avisaste que ibas a sacar!- se quejo la castaña, mientras se levantaba.

-no busques, excusas para tratar de justificar tu torpeza ryuzaki, es decir,…sakuno- se corrigió, aun no se acostumbraba a llamarla por su nombre.

Sakuno solo lo miro con una cara de molestia un tanto infantil. Se puso en su posición, ahora era su turno de sacar la pelota. Reconocía que estaba un poco nerviosa, pero aun así, debía de hacerlo bien, para evitar que ryoma se siguiera burlando de ella. Cuando se disponía a hacer su saque, una leve brisa llegó haciendo que su pequeña falda danzara en el viento, dejando ver mucho más que sus bellas piernas.

Ryoma abrió los ojos sorprendido, no puedo evitar mirar ese lugar en especifico, se sonrojo notablemente quedándose en la misma posición, pasmado y con cara de idiota. Solo el grito de ryuzaki y el fuerte impacto de la pelota en su nariz lograron despertarlo…. Eso si que había sido doloroso.

-¡ryoma-kun!- sakuno corrió al otro lado de la cancha preocupada- ¿estas bien?- pregunto mirando como el ambarino cubría con sus manos su nariz, pudo notar como unas traviesas gotas de sangre salían de entre sus dedos. Su cara se horrorizo. Rápidamente se levanto y busco entre sus cosas un pañuelo rosado que siempre solía llevar a todos lados, cuando lo encontró, corrió nuevamente hacia donde estaba ryoma, extendiéndole aquel pedazo de tela.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió con una vos un tanto nasal, apartando el pañuelo de la castaña.

Sakuno solo frunció el seño.

-claro que no estas bien- refuto con firmeza en sus palabras- déjame verte- y sin esperar la autorización aparto las manos del peliverde para así, poder observar bien la herida. Se sorprendió un poco, estaba sangrando demasiado.

Volvió a alejarse de ryoma para ir hasta su bolso y buscar una botella de alcohol que al igual que su pañuelo, siempre solía llevar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto ryoma un tanto aterrorizado

-¿Qué más?, curarte- dijo sakuno mojando su pañuelo con el alcohol, para aproximarlo a la cara de ryoma

- ni creas que voy a dejar que me pongas eso- protesto el menor de los echizen como niño chiquito.

-ryoma, deja de comparte como un niño y ven acá- dijo la castaña al ver las claras intenciones que tenia echizen por alejarse de ella. Sin previo aviso, sakuno, le coloco el pañuelo con alcohol e la herida de ryoma.

-¡¡ahhh!!- grito el ambarino- ¡Ryuzaki, eres muy torpe!

-ya deja de quejarte, la culpa la tienes tu, dices que yo soy la torpe pero tu fuiste el que no atajo la pelota ¿se puede saber que estabas mirando?.. Además no me llames ryuzaki, se supone que me llamarías por mi nombre- refuto sakuno sorprendiéndose así misma del valor que estaba teniendo para decirle a ryoma todas esas cosas.

El ambarino no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo intensamente. Ella tenia razón, por andar de pervertido como su padre le había pasado lo que le estaba pasando, se lo tenia bien merecido.

-solo hazlo rápido- contesto ignorando la pregunta anterior.

-claro, ya esta- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Por fin había logrado que la hemorragia de ryoma se detuviese.

Echizen se quedo mirándola fijamente, sakuno solo se sonrojo y aparto su mirada, se ponía tan nerviosa cuando él la observaba de esa manera.

-gracias- dijo el peliverde

-n no fue nada- respondió sakuno aun avergonzada.

Ryoma no dejaba de mirarla, sentía una conexión especial con ella, quizás aquel momento tan esperado había llegado, tenía que hacerlo, si no, estaba seguro que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida… esta era su oportunidad.

Sakuno no podía dejar de mirar los bellos orbes de ryoma, por más que la vergüenza era mayúscula, algo extraño la hacia permanecer allí, mirándolo fijamente, sentía como si ryoma quisiera decirle algo, expresarse con su mirada.

De un momento para el otro ryoma comenzó a acercarse a ella. Sakuno no dejaba de mirarlo, estaba muy expectante por lo que iba a ocurrir, casi podía intuirlo, lo sentía dentro de ella, algo diferente había en ryoma. Casi por acto de reflejo comenzó a hacer lo mismo que el, y fue acercándose lentamente hasta que el espacio entre ambos fue nulo… y finalmente ocurrió.

Un beso, un dulce beso que esta vez fue algo diferente al anterior, ya que ambos estaban participando de aquel acto. Primero fue tímido, lento y muy suave. Sakuno no estaba segura de si misma, hasta que ryoma la tomo por la cintura profundizando aquella caricia, volviendo el beso mas apasionado pero sin dejar de ser puro y casto. En ese momento, la ojirubi perdió el control de si misma, simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo. Cinco largos años de su vida se veían reflejados en aquel instante de tiempo, no podía sentirse más feliz.

Ryoma se sentía como nunca antes en su vida, ni siquiera cuando había ganado los nacionales había sentido aquella sensación, era algo tan diferente, simplemente no podía describirlo con palabras. Su alegría fue aun mayor cuando sintió como ryuzaki correspondía a su beso y posaba sus pequeñas manos detrás de su cuello, abrazándolo. Se sentía lleno, completo, en ese momento poco le importaba si alguien lo veía, solo le importaba ella.

Cuando el aire comenzó a ser necesario, ambos se separaron lentamente. La castaña aun tenia los ojos cerrados, tenia miedo de abrirlos y ver que todo había sido un sueño, un dulce y bello sueño, pero la calida respiración de ryoma cerca de su rostro,le confirmo que no había sido así, que todo había sido tan real como en amor que ella sentía por él.

Sakuno abrió los ojos, casi perezosamente, para toparse con una mirada ambarina la cual parecía observarla con un extraño brillo.

-¿po por que lo hiciste?- susurro la castaña con las mejillas sonrosadas

-¿tu por que lo crees?- respondió ryoma en el mismo tono que había usado ella.

-no lo se- dijo sinceramente mientras una fina lagrima comenzaba a asomarse por sus mejillas. No quisiera imaginarse que ryoma estuviese jugando con ella.

Sakuno volteo su rostro hacia un costado y se levanto de su lugar, ya que aun se encontraba arrodillada por haber estado curando la herida de ryoma.

Echizen la observo preocupado ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Se levanto y la siguió hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba, la tomo de los hombros haciendo que se girara para así poder míralo… efectivamente, ella lloraba.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto el joven tenista con un extraño tono de vos

-n no es nada- respondió limpiándose una lagrima. No quería quedar como una tonta y mostrar su debilidad ante ryoma, pero no podía evitarlo, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que ella

-no sabes mentir- dijo de manera preocupada para luego acercarse mas a ella y abrazarla.

Sakuno comenzó a llorar con mayor intensidad, mientras él la acurrucaba en su pecho.

-¿po por que… lo haces?- logro articular entre llantos

-¿a que te refieres?- dijo ryoma, estaba muy confundido ¿Qué le pasaba a ryuzaki? ¿Acaso había hecho mal en besarla? Pero si ella misma le había correspondido.

- ¿por que eres así conmigo?, antes eras frió, y de repente vienes y empiezas a ser mas dulce conmigo, hasta que me besas y luego… y luego simplemente te quedas callado y no me dices nada, ¿acaso estas jugando conmigo?... ¿es eso verdad?- gritaba entre llantos- ¿hiciste una apuesta con alguien?... por favor dime la verdad- termino de decir en un hilillo de vos para luego apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de ryoma y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos.

El ambarino solo la miro sorprendido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo ¿Cómo podía pensar que estaba jugando con ella, después de todo el coraje que tuvo que reunir para poder besarla?

-tu no sabes lo que estas diciendo- contesto ryoma haciendo que sakuno lo mirara fijamente- ¿Cómo puedes creer que estoy jugando contigo? Tu no sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar para poder atreverme a mirarte a la cara y decirte lo que siento, he estado noches enteras sin poder dormir, he tenido que tragarme todo mi orgullo ¿y aun así me dices eso?- dijo con verdadera frustración, jamás en su vida había expresado sus sentimientos con tanta clarides.

-¿lo lo que sientes?- dijo sakuno mirándolo con los ojos llorosos-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir ryoma?

Echizen la miró en silencio, por unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos.

-yo te quiero… sakuno- finalmente lo había dicho, pudo sentir como un gran peso se liberaba de su alma- jamás había sentido algo así… por alguien.

La castaña solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente si decir nada. De un momento para el otro sus ojos comenzaron a volver a llenarse de lágrimas. Lagrimas que no se molesto en reprimir.

-¿y ahora por que llo...?- iba a decir ryoma, pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sakuno se había lanzado contra él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la sentía reír alegremente al mismo tiempo que lloraba en su hombro ¿ahora que demonios le pasaba? Definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres.

-no pudo creerlo- dijo la ojirubi sonriendo y secándose una traviesa lagrima- no puedo creer que tu me estés diciendo esto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- fue lo único que dijo ryoma, estaba muy sorprendido por las reacciones de la chica.

-es que yo siempre- hizo una leve pausa, al tiempo que se sonrojaba- siempre he estado enamorada de ti, desde la primera vez que te vi y que ahora tu vengas y me digas esto… simplemente me parece increíble- dijo mientras nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus bellas orbes.

Ryoma la observo, mientras ensanchaba una pequeña pero calida sonrisa, sin arrogancia alguna ¿Qué siempre había estado enamorada de él? ¿Como pudo ser tan estupido y no haberse dado cuenta antes?, definitivamente era un niñito idiota en aquellos tiempos.

Con su dedo índice limpio una pequeña lagrima que salía de sus bellos ojos, era tan transparente e inocente… tan bella. Definitivamente no tenía palabras para poder describirla.

-¿Qué pasará ahora?- pregunto suavemente la castaña, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, al sentir el contacto de la mano de ryoma.

Como respuesta, el joven tenista solo la besó, trasmitiéndose en aquel acto, el más puro y dulce sentimiento que un ser humano puede llegar a sentir: amor.

- tu… ¿quisieras ser…- el ambarino solo dio un suspiro, aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía- ¿quisieras ser mi...

Pero sakuno lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, sabía lo difícil que era para él aquella situación, aun que no podía negar que le divertía verlo así. ¿Quien lo diría?, el arrogante tenista ryoma echizen, declarándosele a una chica, una risita salio de sus labios al darse cuenta de ello.

-no es necesario que digas nada… claro que quiero ser tu novia- terminó de decir para luego ser ella quien lo besara por primera vez

Ryoma respondió al beso gustoso

-gracias por hacerlo fácil- le dijo haciendo una pausa, para luego retomar la actividad con su ahora… novia.

Finalmente las cartas del destino se revelaban en el gran tablero de la vida ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿Hasta donde serian capaces de llevar su relación? No lo sabían, pero al menos ataban dispuestos a cualquier cosa, contad de defender este bello sentimiento que cada vez se hacia más y más fuerte.

* * *

NA: ¡hola chicas! ¿como estan? Bueno, antes que nada perdon, por haberme tardado un poco mas que las otras veces, como les dije, he estado estudiando T_T

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Por fin ryoma y sakuno son novios ¿que pasara ahora?... bueno, la verdad es que ni yo misma lo se jaja, aun que tengo un par de ideas por ahi ^^

muchas gracias p0r su apoyo y por dejarme sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho.

hasta la proxima!!, nos estamos leyendo...


	9. Los comienzos de nuestra relacion

LOS COMIENZOS DE NUESTRA RELACIÓN

El tiempo había pasado para ryoma y sakuno. Ya llevaban 3 meses de noviazgo y su relación estaba mejor que nunca. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba que aquello podría llegar a ocurrir, simplemente fue algo que los tomó por sorpresa, y mas a sakuno, quien jamás pudo llegar a imaginar que ryoma tuviese ese tipo de sentimientos hacia su persona. Por fin su mas preciado sueño se hacia realidad, sentía que estaba viviendo en el típico cuento de hadas, que siempre había soñado desde niña.

Ryoma por su parte no lo podía creer, finalmente se había atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos. Jamás creyó que fuera capaz de algo semejante, pero ahí estaba, disfrutando de su relación con la tierna e inocente sakuno ryuzaki. Si hubiese sabido con anterioridad que la experiencia seria tan satisfactoria, lo hubiese hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Se sentía completo, y lleno de dicha. Definitivamente estaba feliz, le había descubierto un nuevo gusto a la vida, una nueva satisfacción y razón para vivir, había comprendido que el tenis no era lo más importante y que podía pasar a un segundo lugar.

Ahora toda su vida era diferente, sakuno se había convertido en una droga para él, no podía estar lejos de ella, por que cada instante y cada pensamiento, la traían a su mente. Sabia que irremediablemente se había convertido en un estupido enamorado, pero al menos trataba de no demostrarlo tan abiertamente, en especial si estaban frente a alguien.

En un comienzo fue difícil. A pesar de que se amaban, ninguno de los dos se acostumbraba a la relación, ryoma era demasiado despistado y frió, además no sabia que hacer, puesto que era la primera vez en su vida en la que se hallaba en una circunstancia semejante. Sakuno por su parte, era demasiado tímida, así que tampoco estaba segura de cómo debía actuar, sin considerar el hecho de que sufría por que en vez de novios a veces parecían simples desconocidos, ya que el carácter indiferente de echizen y la falta de experiencia de ambos no les ayudaba en mucho.

Luego de un tiempo, y con la ayuda y el consejo de sus amigos, ambos lograron progresar y así crecer en su relación, las cosas fluían más fáciles y con mayor naturalidad. Claro que las primeras citas no fueron como lo hubiesen esperado, ya que el estar sentados, en una heladería, viendo pasar a la gente que circula por las calles, no es de lo mas entretenido y mas considerando que estas con tu pareja, pero al menos, ahora, ambos podían entablar conversaciones abiertas de prácticamente cualquier tema, sin el temor de ser rechazados por el otro.

Ryoma había aprendido a escuchar a sakuno y a interesarse por cualquier cosa que esta tuviese para decirle, así sea que viniera a hablarle de la loca de su amiga gritona. Cada vez se sorprendía más de lo que podía llegar a hacer el amor, no solo volvía estupida a las personas si no que también les cambiaba su forma de ser.

Sakuno, por su parte, había aprendido a convivir con los murmuros, gestos y expresiones de ryoma, ahora podía comprenderlo a la perfección y si bien llevaban unos meses de relación, estaba segura que podría adivinar cualquier tipo de sentimiento que él tuviese, tan solo le bastaba con voltear a ver aquella mirada que tanto la enloquecía y así poder saber que cruzaba por su mente.

Realmente todo iba perfecto entre ellos…

* * *

Una joven de cabellos castaños buscaba persistentemente a su novio, por todas las instalaciones del colegio ¿Dónde se habría metido?, se preguntaba constantemente, cuando una repentina pero fugaz idea cruzo por su mente. A ryoma le encantaba la tranquilidad y en contadas ocasiones lo descubrió descansando en el techo de la azotea de la escuela, quizás no seria mala idea buscar allí, de todas formas, era uno de los pocos lugares que aun le faltaban.

A pasos rápidos, caminó hasta las escaleras que la llevarían hacia aquel lugar, comenzó a subirlas y al toparse con la puerta, la abrió delicadamente y antes de entrar, hecho un ligero y efectivo vistazo hacia el interior de aquel enorme espacio. Al parecer, ryoma no estaba allí, pero unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura y unos descarados labios que rozaban juguetonamente su delicado y níveo cuello, la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Comenzó reír… aquello le hacia cosquillas.

-ryoma- dijo entre risas

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el ambarino sonriendo. Amaba hacerla reír.

Sakuno se volteo quedando frente a él, ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

-te buscaba… habías desaparecido- pronuncio tiernamente

- es que tu te fuiste a hablar con la loca esa de tu amiga- dijo con fingida molestia

-no le digas así- regaño como una madre- tomoka necesitaba contarme algunas cosas, además te dije que enseguida regresaba, pero tu no me esperaste- pronuncio esto ultimo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Ryoma solo sonrió, adoraba los gestos que ella hacia.

-bueno, ya…- hizo una pausa para besar tiernamente los labios de su novia- ahora quédate conmigo- susurro lentamente en su oído, para luego tomarla de la mano y sentarla sobre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que él la abrazaba por la cintura

-¿nos vamos a quedar aquí?- pregunto sorprendida- pero si ya sonó el timbre del receso.

-si, pero ¿a quien le interesa un estupido timbre?, podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más, y estar…juntos- dijo para luego besarla- ¿o acaso no quieres estar conmigo?- pronuncio mirándola con una cara que derretiría a cualquiera.

-¿Cómo crees que podría negarme a esa petición?- emitió para luego ser ella quien lo besara, enredando sus delicados dedos en los sedosos cabellos de su novio.

Ryoma solo la aferro más a su cuerpo a medida que profundizaba el beso.

-creo que soy una mala influencia para ti- comento acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el angelical rostro de la castaña.

-mmm, tal vez lo seas- dijo en un tono juguetón mientras acariciaba la mano del peliverde que aun permanecía postrada sobre su rostro- pero prefiero ir por el mal camino… siempre y cuando este contigo.

-contad que tu abuela y tu padre no se enteren, si no, creo que seria hombre muerto- cometo con algo de gracia.

-no digas eso- dijo entre pequeñas risas- papá y la abuela son muy buenos.

-a tu abuela la conozco perfectamente, así que no tienes que decirme nada, se perfectamente como es, y se lo que seria capaz de hacerme si llegara a ocurrirte algo por mi culpa- dijo mientras un pequeño escalofrío recorría por su espalda.

Ryuzaki-sensei era una buena entrenadora, pero tenia que reconocer que podía llegar a ser un tanto estricta, y mejor ni hablar de las otras "características" que podía llegar a tener la abuela de su novia, de tan solo recordar la vez en la que fueron a entrenar a la playa y terminaron jugando volley ball con rokkaku, le daban ganas de vomitar, a ryuzaki sensei se le había dado por mostrar su cuerpo en traje de baño. Eso si que era algo que deseaba olvidar.

-si, pero a papá no lo conoces aun. Tienes que venir a casa. Estoy segura que mis padres te van a agradar, y tú a ellos- emitió sonriente

-pero si fuiste tu misma la que dijo que aun no era el momento, por que tu padre era muy sobre protector y no estaba de acuerdo con lo nuestro- respondió ryoma un tanto molesto. No le agradaba en nada que el padre de sakuno estuviera en contra de su relación, ahora que había descubierto los sentimientos que tenias hacia ella, no permitiría que nada ni nadie los separase, pero a la vez, no podía evitar sentirse mal, por que había visto a la castaña triste, ya que al parecer tenía problemas en su casa.

En un principio el joven tenista le insistió una y otra vez a la ojirubi de ir a su casa para hablar con su padre y así poder aclarar las cosas, explicarle que las intenciones que tenia con su hija eran serias y buenas y que solo deseaba estar con ella por que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Pero sakuno se lo negó una y otra vez, explicándole que ella misma resolvería el problema, ya que conocía bien a su padre y estaba segura que lograría convencerlo.

- si, pero al parecer papá ya acepto nuestra relación, es por eso que al llegar a la escuela te dije que tenia algo importante para decirte- dijo con una gran felicidad que se denotaba en sus bellos ojos carmines- mamá me ayudó a convencerlo, a ella es a quien mas escucha y yo sabía que él lo entendería.

-¿estas segura?, no me gustaría que tu padre me sacara a patadas de tu casa- comento con algo de gracia.

-no te preocupes ryoma, papá es muy estricto, pero es solo por que es muy sobre protector conmigo, ya veras que cuando te conozca se quedara encantado contigo- expreso mientras abrazaba a su novio por el cuello- además, como te dije antes, estoy segura que a ti también te agradara él, al igual que mamá.

-espero que así sea- termino de decir para volver a besar a su novia, mientras esta respondía gustosa.

-¿sabes que te amo verdad?- susurro sakuno entre besos.

-me los has dicho una infinidad de veces- contestó echizen del mismo modo que ella- y sabes que yo siento lo mismo por ti… aun que no pueda decírtelo tan abiertamente.

-lo sé- le aclaro volviéndolo a besar- claro que lo sé… y no necesito nada mas que eso que me dices, por que al resto… lo puedo ver en el reflejo de tu mirada.

Ryoma se sonrojo levemente, si bien estaba mas acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, aun le resultaban algo vergonzosas y mas sabiendo que era tan transparente frente a la castaña. Ni sus mejores armas de indiferencia funcionaban en ella, y tampoco tenia interés de que así fuera.

-¿por que te ríes?- pregunto echizen viendo una pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de sakuno.

-ahh, por nada- dijo tratando de ocultar su risa llevando su pequeña mano hacia su boca. No quería que el ambarino se molestase.

-te he dicho que no sabes mentir- dijo ryoma mirándola con una ceja arqueada ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Por qué se reía así?

-bueno, es solo que al verte así, tan lindo y sonrojado- pronunciaba cada palabra con lentitud, sabía lo que vendría cuando terminase de hablar- recordé el día en el que fuimos a tu casa… para decirles a tus padres lo de… nuestra relación… tu tenias esa misma cara.

Ryoma solo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio. Recordar ese día lo ponía de mal humor, si hubiese podido evitarlo, lo hubiese hecho con mucho gusto, pero simplemente le resulto imposible, al parecer en vez de vivir con una familia normal parecía que vivía con un par de viejas chusmas que se terminaban enterando de todo. Así que por mas que hubiese querido tratar guardar en secreto su relación con sakuno aun que sea por un tiempo, simplemente le hubiese resultado imposible.

-_**flash back-**_

Cuando regreso a su casa, aquel día en el que finalmente se le había declarado a sakuno, una extraña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sin olvidar ese brillo tan especial relucía en su mirada. Todo esto no había pasado desapercibido por sus queridos padres. Rinko y nanjirou habían estado muy atentos observándolo desde aquel día y por más que insistieron en preguntarle una y otra vez que le ocurría, estos no obtenían respuesta alguna por parte de su hijo, simplemente ryoma hacia todo lo posible por tratar de evadir el tema.

Con múltiples jugarretas, nanjirou intentaba sacarle algo de información a su hijo, pero ni sus mejores técnicas de fastidio lograban algo en ryoma. Y lo peor de todo era que rinko comenzaba a preocuparse más de la cuenta. Tenia que hacer algo urgente si no quería que su esposa cayera en una crisis nerviosa, que al parecer era algo inminente. Ese chiquillo fastidioso si que no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba, pero nadie se escapaba de nanjirou echizen, se había jurado una y mil veces que averiguaría lo que le pasaba a su hijo, así tuviese que morir en el intento.

Rinko se encontraba muy preocupada, había intentado todo lo posible por tratar de lograr que su hijo se abriera ante ella y le confiara aquello que al parecer en un principio le perturbaba y ahora lo estaba haciendo feliz, sin embargo sus intentos eran en vano, ya no sabia que hacer, nunca había estado tan intranquila como ahora lo estaba. Así que no le quedo de otra que dejar todo en manos de nanjirou, en un principio se había negado rotundamente, ya que invadir la privacidad de los demás no era algo correcto, pero en este caso, como bien decía su esposo, el fin justificaba los medios.

Un día, cuando ryoma salio de su casa rumbo a la escuela, nanjirou se decidió a seguirlo muy sigilosamente, después de todo era un experto para espiar a la gente ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacia. Sin embargo, se sorprendió notablemente al ver como su hijo tomaba un rumbo completamente desconocido que no lo llevaría a la seigaku. Luego de caminar un par de cuadras se detuvo justo en una esquina, apoyándose en una pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Al parecer esperaba a alguien ¿pero a quien?

Nanjirou observaba atentamente la situación desde un lugar bien seguro para no ser descubierto. Repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una bella jovencita corría rápidamente hacia donde estaba su hijo y fue justo en el momento en el que llegó a él, cuado se arrojo desesperadamente a sus brazos, siendo atrapada por el ambarino quien sonreía con una cara jamás vista por su padre. Luego de mirarse por escasos segundos, ambos se besaron lentamente bajo unos atentos y sorprendidos ojos, que no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban observando.

-hola amor- saludó tiernamente sakuno

-hola saku- respondió con extraña dulzura en sus palabras- estaba esperándote… dime ¿hasta cuando tenemos que seguir así?, quiero poder ir a buscarte a tu casa sin tener que estar escondiéndonos- dijo con cierta molestia.

-será hasta que le diga a mis padres de lo nuestro… te prometo que será dentro de poco- respondió sakuno mientras abrazaba a su novio por el cuello.

-promételo- emitió el ambarino mientras unía su frente con la de su novia

-claro que te lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa que era solo para él

Ryoma solo se limito a besarla apasionadamente, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la apretaba cada vez mas a su pecho, como temiendo que se le fuese a escapar.

Nanjirou estaba atónito con lo que estaba viendo, su hijo estaba abrazando y besando a una chica y no de cualquier forma, prácticamente le estaba succionando la garganta con su lengua. Podía verlo perfectamente gracias a los binoculares que llevaba para ese tipo de ocasiones. Además, si no se equivocaba, aquella niña, era la nieta de la vieja fastidiosa y la chica que había estado en una ocasión en su casa.

Sabía perfectamente que desde que esa jovencita había pisado su casa, ryoma no era el mismo, pero jamás se imagino que las consecuencias fueran tan específicas y sobre todo tan rápidas. Sencillamente no lo podía creer. Pero que mas daba, por fin su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre. En estados unidos había tratado por todo los medios de hacerlo salir con bellas mujeres, pero su hijo se había rehusado una y otra vez, alegando que no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas. Pero ahora todo era diferente, estaba que se ponía a brincar de la felicidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso a gritar emocionado, sin importar lo que ryoma pudiese llegar a decirle.

-¡¡por fin!! ¡¡¡Ese es mi hijo!!!! Así se hace ryoma!, demuéstrale a esa jovencita quien eres.

El joven tenista se quedo helado, e inmediatamente soltó de una manera un tanto brusca a sakuno, dejando de besarla. Casi por acto de reflejo comenzó a observar hacia sus alrededores tratando de verificar si lo que había escuchado era producto de su imaginación o si realmente era verdad.

Sakuno lo miro sorprendida ¿acaso pasaba algo?, estaba tan ensimismada en las maravillas que ryoma estaba haciendo con ella, que no se dio cuenta de nada.

-ry ryoma, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto un tanto insegura

-no, es solo que…-haciendo una pausa- no es nada, creo que fue mi imaginación- estaba tan acostumbrado a que su pervertido padre anduviera entrometiéndose en su vida, que por un momento pensó que se había atrevido a seguirlo hasta allí.

Sakuno solo lo miro torciendo su cabeza hacia un lado en señal de interrogación.

-¿en que estábamos?- dijo ryoma con una sonrisa un tanto subjetiva, tratando de continuar con la reciente actividad, a medida que tomaba el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos.

Pero…

-¡no puedo creerlo, por fin mi hijo se esta comportando como un verdadero hombre!- exclamo nanjirou, llorando al estilo anime, mientras se acercaba a una sorprendida parejita.

Sakuno lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par a medida que un enorme sonrojo comenzaba a inundar su rostro ¿acaso el papá de ryoma había estado observándolos todo el tiempo? Dios, se moría de la vergüenza de tan solo imaginárselo. Ryoma por su parte, no podía evitar observar a su padre de una manera un tanto colérica, ¿como se había atrevido a seguirlo? y mas aun ¿como se había atrevido a interrumpirlo de esa manera?, frente a sakuno, si quiera hubiese tenido la consideración de hacerlo a solas en la casa, pero claro, la palabra discreción no existía en el vocabulario de su padre.

-¡¿se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo aquí?!- grito ryoma furioso, mientras sakuno se escondía levemente atrás de el, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

-bueno la culpa es tuya, andabas muy raro últimamente y tu madre estaba preocupada, así que no me quedo de otra que seguirte para ver que es lo que tanto hacías- dijo restándole importancia al asunto- pero nunca me imagine esto- pronuncio con un claro tono de diversión, mientras se asomaba tras de ryoma para poder mirar a la castaña, quien aun permanecía oculta.

-¡eso no te da derecho a andar entrometiéndote en mi vida!- refuto el ambarino. Realmente estaba furioso, esta era una de las cosas que mas detestaba de su padre. Siempre andaba metiéndose en las cosas que no le importaban, ¿acaso no tenia derecho a guardar su relación con sakuno en secreto aun que sea por un tiempo?, comprendía perfectamente que su madre se sintiera frustrada, pero él estaba buscando el momento ideal para poder contarle todo, pero claro, ahora su padre lo había arruinado todo.

-ahhh, no pongas esa cara jovencito, no es para tanto. Además, veo que tienes un muy buen gusto, ella es realmente hermosa- dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a sakuno, la cual se sentía sumamente intimidada- jamás pensé que ella fuese tu tipo de chica, pero desde que vi la cara de idiota con la que la mirabas la vez que fue a casa, supe que algo pasaría entre ustedes, aun que nunca imagine que fuera tan pronto ¡¡jajaja!!

Mientras Nanjirou reía sin parar, ryoma lo observaba con una mirada un tanto gélida, a la vez que un pequeño sonrojo comenzaba a aflorar en sus mejillas. Si no fuera su padre, ya lo hubiera mandado a volar bien lejos, para no tener que verlo nunca más.

Sakuno, que hasta entonces había permanecido callada e inmóvil en su lugar, ya no aguataba más, no se había atrevido a interrumpir puesto que su vergüenza era mayúscula, pero simplemente no podía quedarse ahí callada sin hacer nada, ryoma estaba muy molesto y no hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta. Si bien era verdad que su padre estaba siendo un poco indiscreto, no era para tomárselo tan a mal, después de todo lo estaba haciendo por una buena causa. Ella no sabia que la señora rinko se encontraba tan mal, ya que si lo hubiese sabido, ella misma le habría pedido a ryoma que aclararan su relación frente a su ella.

-ry ryoma, no te molestes tanto. Tu padre solo lo hace para ayudar a tu madre- dijo con algo de vergüenza

-claro que no sakuno, solo lo hace para fastidiarme- refuto con acidez, mirando a el samurai del tenis.

-ohh, pero que grosero he sido- expreso dejando de reírse- no he saludado a esta bella jovencita... mucho gusto, ¿Cómo estas preciosa?- saludo alegremente.

-eh... bi bien ¿Cómo esta usted señor echizen?- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-ohh mejor que nunca, por fin el estupido de mi hijo se decidió a hacer algo productivo con su vida… ah y por cierto, no me digas señor echizen, me haces sentir viejo, dime simplemente nanjirou o nanji o como mas te guste jajaa

-¡ya cállate papá!- interrumpió ryoma, ya era suficiente, no lo aguantaba más- vámonos sakuno- y sin más que decir, tomo a su novia de la mano para marcharse de aquel lugar.

-¡no! ¡¡Esperen!!- grito el samurai del tenis- ni creas que te vas a ir así como así sin darme una explicación ryoma. Dime, ¿desde cuando están saliendo?- pregunto de manera curiosa.

-ni creas que te voy a responder eso… no es tu asunto.

-ryoma, no seas así- susurro comprensivamente la castaña, a lo que ryoma solo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-hace unas semanas- volvió a decir el ambarino, esta vez respondiendo la pregunta de su padre, con un tono de hastió.

-vaya, veo que si estas enamorado, hasta estar con ella te vuelve más educado, algo que nunca fuiste jajaja

_**-end flash back-**_

-mejor ni me recuerdes eso- dijo ryoma con una cara de disgusto

Sakuno solo lo miró sonriendo.

- si, es cierto que tu padre fue un poco imprudente, pero lo estaba haciendo por tu madre.

-¿un poco imprudente?- comento con ironía- como se nota que tú no tienes que aguantártelo todo los días. Siempre hace ese tipo de cosas, me fastidia todo el tiempo y no me deja en paz. Además, no sabes todo lo que he tenido que sufrir. Desde que se entero de lo nuestro, no hay día en el que no me este molestando.

-si, pero no lo hace con mala intención- dijo con una leve risita, le divertía mucho la relación que llevaban ryoma con su padre- además gracias a todo eso, pudimos contarles acerca de lo nuestro, por que si no, estoy segura que todavía no lo sabrían.

-eso es verdad, mejor no haberles dicho nunca- dijo ryoma más para si mismo que para sakuno

-_**flash back-**_

Luego de deshacerse de su padre, ambos se marcharon rumbo a la escuela. Aquel pequeño retraso les había costado un buen castigo, pero aun así, ryoma se sentía un poco más aliviado, la peor parte del día finalmente había pasado y ahora tenía un buen tiempo para pasarla a solas con sakuno.

Al salir de la escuela, ambos habían planeado ir juntos a comer y luego al cine, aun era temprano y sakuno hace tiempo quería ver una película que venia anunciando su estreno. Sin embargo ambos se llevaron una sorpresa muy grande y poco grata, para ryoma, al encontrar a nanjirou esperando en la entrada de aquel gran establecimiento.

Con una cara de fastidio ryoma le pregunto, mas bien le exigió que le dijera que estaba haciendo allí. Demasiado tenía con haberles arruinado la mañana, como para hacer lo mismo con la tarde.

Luego de un par de discusiones y de insultos por parte del ambarino, todos se marcharon rumbo a la casa de ryoma. Nanjirou había ido a buscarlos para llevárselos y de nada le servia a ryoma negarse puesto que le había dicho que era una sorpresa para su madre, además parecía que todos estaban en contra de él, puesto que en ese mismísimo momento y sin explicarse como, todos sus sempais aparecieron apoyando la causa de su padre. Así que simplemente tuvo que resignarse y aceptar lo que los otros le decían o más bien le imponían.

Sakuno estaba encantada con la idea de darle una sorpresa a la madre de ryoma, esa señora le caía de maravilla. La vez que fue a su casa pudo sentir lo buena persona que era y de alguna forma, le recordaba a su propia madre. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse insegura y nerviosa ¿Qué pasaría si no le agradaba la idea de que ella estuviese saliendo con su hijo? ¿Si pensaba que era poca cosa para estar con ryoma?, se moría de tan solo pensarlo.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, todos marcharon rumbo a la casa del joven tenista, incluido los viejos titulares, situación que irrito aun mas al ambarino ¿Qué demonios tenían que hacer todos ellos en su casa? Su padre había alegado que mientras mas eran, mejor, ya que había que celebrar el gran acontecimiento de que por fin se estaba volviendo un hombre y comenzaba a interesarse por algo que no fuese el tenis… realmente tenia unas ganas inmensas de tomar a sakuno y marcharse lo mas lejos posible, donde no estuvieran toda esa manada de locos, que lo único que hacían era burlarse de él.

Al llegar a la casa todos entraron lo más en silencio posible, ya que no querían que rinko se diera cuenta que todos estaban allí. Nanjirou subió a buscar a su esposa, explicándole que tenía algo importante que mostrarle, para que así, se dirigiera a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos.

Cuando la madre de ryoma llegó al lugar indicado por su esposo, se sorprendió al encontrarlos a todos allí ¿Por qué llevaban esas caras con esas sonrisas tan sugerentes? ¿Por qué su hijo estaba sentado murmurando quien sabe que cosas? ¿Y por que sakuno se encontraba allí, en medio de todos esos jóvenes, y con un sonrojo que parecía cubrirle hasta la punta de la nariz?

-no entiendo nada… ¿Qué ocurre aquí nanjirou?- pregunto un tanto sorprendida.

-mujer, ¿te acuerdas que te prometí que te daría una sorpresa? Pues aquí está- señalando hacia donde se encontraba su hijo- y todos nos hemos reunido para celebrar.

-¿que sorpresa? ¿De que hablas?, ¡explícate!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia. Los nervios que estaba sufriendo últimamente, no la ayudaban a conservar la calma.

-¡¡pues de que tu hijo por fin ya tiene novia!!- informo con alegría su esposo.

Rinko sorprendida, parpadeo un par de veces sin decir nada, hasta que repentinamente dirigió su mirada hacia sakuno y luego hacia su hijo ryoma. Luego de unos segundos de estar mirándolos a ambos, pareció caer en cuenta acerca de lo que le estaba diciendo su marido y en un arrebato de impresión, dejo caer unos platos que tenia sujetos en sus manos, ahogando un grito de alegría.

-¡no puede ser!-fueron las únicas palabras que se atrevieron a salir de su garganta en esos momentos- nanjirou, dime que es verdad.

-ohh, ¡claro que si mujer!, te lo dije, sabia que el estupido de nuestro hijo estaba enamorado de esa jovencita.

-ohh!, ryoma, no lo puedo creer, ¡me haces tan feliz!- dijo en un sollozo la madre del tenista a medida que se acercaba a él para abrazarlo calidamente.

Ryoma solo se sonrojo un poco por las demostraciones tan publicas de afecto de su madre, ¿acaso no se podía aguantar a que estuvieran solos?

-ya mamá- dijo alejándola un poco de él. Situación que aprovecho rinko, para abrazar y felicitar a su ahora nuera.

-sakuno, me da tanto gusto que tu seas la novia de mi hijo, eres todo lo que siempre deseé para él. Bienvenida a la familia cariño- se expreso tiernamente, estaba tan pero tan feliz, que hasta podía tolerar ver a su esposo leyendo esas asquerosas y vulgares revistas.

-muchas gracias señora- dijo educadamente- estoy muy feliz de ser la novia de su hijo… ya que siempre he estado… e enamorada de él- bien tenía que reconocer que aquello había sido vergonzoso, pero se sentía en la suficiente confianza como para confesarlo. La señora rinko era muy buena gente y le agradaba demasiado. Además era mejor que ella supiera cuanto amaba a su hijo, ya que siendo ella la madre de su novio, comprendía la necesidad que debía de sentir por saber con quien andaba ryoma.

-lo sé, eso no tienes ni que decírmelo, se te nota en la mirada, al igual que a él- dijo sonriente- nunca había visto a ryoma tan feliz como ahora, me preocupaba demasiado su cambio de actitud, pero no sabes el alivio que siento al saber que eras tu la razón de su comportamiento.

Ryoma ya estaba hastiado de aquella situación, y él que creía que la peor parte del día ya había pasado. Nunca imaginó que su madre pudiese llegar a ser más fastidiosa que su padre para esos asuntos. Pero ahí estaba torturándolo con sus comentarios cursis, no solo a él si no que también a sakuno y lo peor de todo es que a ésta parecía no molestarle, por el contrario, obviando su pequeño sonrojo, por su cara, parecía agradarle… ¿Qué tenia de bueno todo aquello?, ya demasiado había tenido que aguantar cuando todos sus sempais, se enteraron, mejor dicho, cuando momo les fue con el cuento. Simplemente ya estaba harto de las felicitaciones, solo quería poder estar con su novia un tiempo a solas, sin que nadie anduviera entrometiéndose entre ellos.

Cuando el ambarino estuvo a punto de quejarse por milésima vez en aquel día, la puerta de la sala de su casa se abrió, dejando entrar a una bella chica de cabellos negros, que al parecer venia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-_lo único que faltaba-_ pensó el joven tenista dando un gran suspiro

-¡ryoma!, ¡felicitaciones!, estoy muy feliz por ti- exclamó alegremente nanako- y también por ti sakuno.

-muchas gracias- agradeció la castaña, haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de saludo a la recién llegada.

-el tío me avisó de la buena noticia y salí antes de clases para venir a celebrar con ustedes.

-¡nya! llegas justo a tiempo- dijo un muy alegre eiji.

-¡si!- corroboró la madre de ryoma- ¿saben que? Prepararé lo que quieran para comer, hay que celebrar este acontecimiento- agregó emocionada.

-No señora, no se moleste, somos demasiados. Le diré a mi padre que nos prepare unos sushis y nos lo mande aquí- propuso amablemente kawamura.

-kawamura tiene razón, no queremos molestar- dijo oishi.

-no es ninguna molestia… por fin el estupido de mi hijo se digno a hacer algo que valiera la pena y esto no podemos dejarlo pasar así como así. Merece un buen festejo- respondió muy alegremente nanjirou- nanako, ve a comprar unas botellas de sake.

- nanjirou tiene razón, además debemos celebrar la entrada de sakuno a nuestra familia- agregó muy contenta la madre del ambarino.

Ryoma los miró con cara de resignación, ya nada quedaba por hacer, hasta karupin estaba ahí metido entre toda esa gente desquiciada que invadían su casa y su privacidad. En un arranque de desesperación tomó a sakuno de la mano y se la llevo al patio de aquel enorme templo, escuchando comentarios que solo lo enfurecían más, tales como "no se tarden tanto que aun no empieza la fiesta" "ey echizen ¿ya vas a comer?" "déjenlos, necesitan un tiempo para su amor"

-no los soporto más- dijo ryoma disfrutando del silencio de la noche.

-no seas así ryoma, ellos lo hacen por que están felices por nosotros- explico dulcemente la castaña, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba al pecho de su novio.

Ryoma no dijo nada, solo tomo la delicada barbilla de su novia, entre sus manos, y aproximo aquellos hermosos y dulces labios que tanto lo enloquecían, a su boca, para así poder degustar aquel embriagante elixir que en solo unas semanas lo había vuelto adicto. Después de todo, aun quedaba mucho por aguantar esa noche, así que no veía mal, buscar alguna manera para entretenerse mientras tanto.

-_**end flash back-**_

-¿en que piensas?- pregunto dulcemente sakuno

-solo recordaba aquella ridícula fiesta que nos hicieron cuando se enteraron de lo nuestro- respondió el ambarino con cierto pesar en sus palabras

-ese día fue maravilloso, la pase muy bien… tu madre es encantadora

-al menos tu lo disfrutaste- dijo ryoma, arqueando una ceja.

-mmm, no te hagas, aun que no quieras admitirlo, se que tu también lo disfrutaste- comento sakuno de manera juguetona.

-¿ah si?... ¿pareces conocerme muy bien? ¿Eh?- pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto sugerente.

- más de lo que tu crees- respondió la castaña siguiéndole el juego

- haber… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- dijo con una voz un tanto atrevida.

-no lo sé ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?- propuso con un tono de voz bajo, casi como si estuviera contando un secreto.

Sakuno estaba segura de lo iba a hacer ryoma y efectivamente así fue, antes de que pudiera terminar de cerrar los ojos, su novio le había arrebatado un dulce beso que a cada momento se iba haciendo más pasional. Hasta que ryoma decidió dar por terminada aquella tierna caricia, volteando a la castaña debajo de él para comenzar a hacerle múltiples cosquillas.

- ¡¡¡ya basta ryoma!!!- gritó llorando de la risa, su novio conocía todos sus puntos débiles, y sabia que tenia cosquillas por todas las partes de su cuerpo.

-¿no se supone que sabes todo lo que voy a hacer?- dijo con un tono burlón, mientras seguía torturando a su novia. Le encantaba aquello, era divertido verla reírse de esa forma.

- eso no me lo esperaba… ¡eres malo!- dijo sakuno mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire, luego de que su novio se dignó a dejarla en paz.

- es para que veas que no soy tan predecible como tu crees- comento con un tono inocente.

Sakuno lo miró haciendo un pequeño puchero, ya encontraría la forma de vengarse de su novio, después de todo, a medida que pasaban más tiempo juntos, aprendían más el uno del otro. Estaba segura de que ya se le ocurriría alguna travesura para hacerle, mientras tanto disfrutaría de su compañía, estando acurrucada en sus fuertes y calidos brazos.

* * *

N.A: ¡hola! ¿como estan?. bueno antes que nada, nuevamente quiero pedirles disculpa por la demora jeje. Ademas de haber estado ocupada, tengo que reconocer que la inspiracion se me fue y me costo un poco escribir este capitulo, ya que tenia demasiadas ideas para agregar y no sabia muy bien como hacer para que me entrara todo. De todas formas hubo algunas cosas que me quedaron pendientes, pero ya las veran en los proximos capitulos.

Por el momento todo va de maravillas en la relacion de nuestra pareja preferida. pero pronto las cosas van a dejar de ser asi, no se si en el proximo capitulo o en el que le va a seguir despues. =P

bueno muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan dejandome sus comentarios, es muy lindo recibirlos =)

nos leemos en la proxima!! suerte!!!

dm99


	10. La familia de mi novia

LA FAMILIA DE MI NOVIA

El negro manto de la noche, cubría el cielo dejando ver unos hermosos luceros que brillaban en el firmamento. El clima era calido y una leve brisa acompañaba el eco del silencio que retumbaba en las calles de la ciudad. Parecía que la nueva mañana que se avecinaba, seria perfecta.

Una joven de bellos ojos carmesí yacía recostada sobre su cama, cubierta con un bello cobertor rosado y mirando fijamente la ventana de su habitación, la cual dejaba colar unos calidos rayos de luz de luna. Mañana seria el gran día, después de todo lo que había tenido que luchar, había llegado el momento de presentar a ryoma ante su familia.

En un principio, todo fue muy difícil. No sabia como confesarle a su familia este nuevo y satisfactorio cambio que había tenido lugar en su vida. Sabia que lo mejor era contarle primero a su madre, para que así después, ésta le ayudara con su padre, puesto que estaba segura que no seria nada fácil, hacer que su progenitor aceptara su relación con ryoma. El problema era que no sabía como hacer para confesarle a su madre lo ocurrido, ya que pese a que le tenía la suficiente confianza, era la primera vez que se hallaba en una circunstancia como esta, por lo cual sentía una gran pena.

Por suerte, su abuela había prometido no contarles nada a sus padres, hasta que ella se animara a hacerlo, situación que al menos, la mantenía calmada, ya que una gran desesperación la invadió cuando se entero que su abuela estaba al tanto de todo, cortesía de los viejos titulares del club de tenis, especialmente de momoshiro y eiji

Lentamente y recostada sobre su cama, sakuno comenzó a cerrar los ojos, mientras nítidas imágenes volvían a sus pensamientos, recordándolo todo desde el primer día.

_**-flash back-**_

-hija, te he notado extraña últimamente ¿te pasa algo?

-n no mamá, no es nada- respondió algo insegura.

-siento como si me quisieras decir algo y no te atreves- dijo mirándola fijamente, casi como si quisiera escudriñar en los orbes de la castaña.

Sakuno la miro por unos segundos, si quería contarle todo a su madre, este era el momento perfecto ¿pero como debía iniciar la conversación?

-bu bueno… en realidad, si hay algo que…que quisiera decirte

-¿tiene que ver con _aquel_ muchacho verdad?- emitió en un tono suave y ensanchando una sonrisa en su rostro. Había notado el nerviosismo de su hija y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era incomodarla.

-¡¿eh?!- exclamó sorprendida mirando los ojos de su madre- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-bueno, te conozco perfectamente, no olvides que soy tu madre. Además he notado lo feliz que has estado últimamente, y ese brillo en tus ojitos y esos suspiros solo pueden deberse a una cosa.

La castaña se sonrojo notablemente, nunca se hubiera imaginado que sus sentimientos fuesen tan fáciles de descifrar. Verdaderamente tomoka tenía razón, ella era un libro abierto.

-yo… la verdad es que…e estoy sa saliendo con ryoma- logro decir al fin, entre nerviosos tartamudeos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso- dijo en u tono suave y tranquilo- a pesar de que no conozco a ese muchacho, me hace muy feliz saber que tus sentimientos fueron correspondidos, confío y sé que has hecho una buena elección.

-gracias mamá- respondió con una calida sonrisa, mucho mas tranquila. Sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima- ryoma es la mejor elección que pude haber hecho en mi vida.

-bueno, ahora tienes que presentármelo, me muero por conocerlo- emitió muy entusiasta naoko, la madre de sakuno.

-sobre eso…- balbuceo estrujando su falda entre sus dedos. Sus nervios claramente habían vuelto a florecer- necesito que me ayudes… es que no sé como decírselo a papá. De seguro no aceptara a ryoma y se enojar mucho conmigo.

-no te preocupes por tu padre, yo hablare con el- dijo tratando de calmar a su hija- mmm se que se va a molestar un poco, pero estoy segura de que lograre convencerlo- agrego en un tono divertido.

-¿tu crees mamá?, Tengo miedo que papá se enoje mucho, el mismo siempre dice que estoy muy pequeña para tener novio

-tu solo déjalo en mis manos- termino de decir para después acariciar con sus manos, el bello rostro de su hija.

_**-end flash back-**_

_**-**__ojala mamá tenga razón y todo salga bien mañana-_ fueron los últimos pensamientos de la ojirubi, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, en la casa de los echizen, se podía apreciar un gran alboroto.

-¡oye jovencito! ¿Hasta cuando piensas estar durmiendo?- grito nanjirou a medida que entraba al cuarto del ambarino, abría las ventanas dejando entrar la gran claridad de la mañana y quitaba las frazadas de la cama de su hijo- ¿acaso no vas a ir hoy a almorzar a la casa de la linda de tu novia?

-ya déjame en paz papá- murmuro ryoma mientras se removía entre las sabanas de su cama.

-¿Qué horas te piensas que son?

-no lo se, ni me interesa, vete ya y deja de fastidiarme-expreso muy molesto cubriendo su rostro con su almohada.

-bueno, por lo visto vas a despreciar la invitación de esa bella jovencita, supongo que se sentirá mal, muy muy mal, así que quizás tenga que ir en tu lugar- pronuncio cada palabra de manera divertida, para luego terminar ensanchando una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Al oír eso, ryoma saltó prácticamente de su cama y lo miró de una manera un tanto gélida. ¿Ya ni siquiera los sábados se podía dormir en paz? ¿Por que tanto apuro?, claro que recordaba que sakuno lo había invitado a su casa, jamás lo olvidaría, ni mucho menos la dejaría esperando. Pero en la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, producto de los nervios de haber estado pensando en el día de hoy y ahora se encontraba un tanto cansado ¿y si el padre de su novia no lo aceptaba? ¿Cómo se debía actuar en estas circunstancias?

-no me mires así muchachito- dijo nanjirou sin darle importancia a las miradas de su hijo- esta es la primera vez que tienes una novia, y no voy a dejar que por andar de haragán te separes de ella, al menos no hasta que te hagas un hombre.

Ryoma solo hecho un profundo suspiro, otra vez el hentai de su padre iba a empezar con esos comentarios pervertidos. Lo mejor era irse de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores. Pero al momento en el que se disponía a salir de su propio cuarto, su madre entro al lugar cargando una gran cantidad de ropa entre sus manos.

-ryoma, tu padre tiene razón- sentencio la recién llegada rinko

El ambarino solo arqueo una ceja ¿a que se estaba refiriendo su madre? ¿Acaso ella también pensaba las mismas perversiones que su padre?

- me refiero a lo de darte prisa… ya es muy tarde- dijo rinko con el seño levemente fruncido ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando su hijo?- son las once del día y según tengo entendido, sakuno te dijo que estuvieras en su casa a las 11.30.

El joven echizen confirmo el horario dicho por su madre, en su reloj despertador que reposaba sobre la cómoda de su cama ¿Cómo podía ser que no hubiese sonado la alarma?, él mismo la había puesto a las 10.00 para asegurarse de despertar lo suficientemente a tiempo como para poder darse un buen baño y tomar un digno desayuno

-tu alarma despertador sonó, hace una hora mas o menos y como siempre la apagaste y te volviste a dormir- dijo rinko, casi adivinando los pensamientos de su hijo.

-hmp- fue lo único que pronuncio ryoma. No recordaba haberse despertado para apagar la alarma, seguramente lo había hecho mientras dormía. Lo cierto es que ahora estaba en un gran problema, solo le quedaban 30 minutos, y debía bañarse, vestirse, desayunar aun que sea algo y llegar a la casa de sakuno, que si bien estaba demasiado cerca, le llevaría al menos unos 15 minutos. Y no era una buena señal llegar tarde, ya que de por si el padre de su novia no estaba muy conforme con que él estuviese saliendo con su hija y si ahora llegaba tarde a la cita acordada, estaba seguro que lo sacaría a las patadas de la casa.

-se que debes darte prisa, por eso aquí te traje ropa recién planchada para que te pongas- comento la madre del peliverde felizmente. Le alegraba mucho que la relación de su hijo con sakuno, fuera lo suficientemente seria como para que ambos desearan conocer las familias de sus respectiva pareja.

Ryoma se acerco a su cama y miro con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, la ropa que su madre le había dejado ¿acaso no era algo elegante?

- se lo que estas pensando, pero esta ropa es la mas indicada para esta gran ocasión - especto la esposa de nanjirou en un tono severo-

Ni creas que te dejare ir a casa de sakuno con esas ropas deportivas con la siempre sueles andar. Simplemente seria una falta de respeto hacia los padres de ella.

El ambarino pudo sentir como si prácticamente un balde de agua helada se derramara sobre su cabeza ¿Qué tenia de malo ir con la ropa deportiva? De hecho así es como pensaba ir. Ahora tendría que cambiar su vestimenta solo por que a su madre se le ocurría, lo bueno de todo aquello, es que al menos esa ropa era bastante aceptable, si no ni loco se la pondría.

-¡si jovencito!, tu madre tiene razón, no querrás causar una mala impresión a tus suegros- dijo nanjirou en un tono burlón.

Hastiado de tantos comentarios, y apurado por el tiempo que corría sin parar, ryoma se dirigió al baño para así tomar una ducha ligera, jamás se había bañado tan rápido en su vida, puesto que él prefería disfrutar esos momentos ya que lo relajaban, pero este caso era diferente. Rápidamente ingreso a su cuarto y se vistió con esos jeans negros que su madre le había dejado, se coloco aquella camisa verde oliva, se arremango un poco las mangas y dejo dos de los botones de la camisa desprendidos, odiaba esa sensación de asfixia.

Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, bajo al comedor, tomo un simple panecillo y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes ser aguardado por su querida madre.

-ryoma, se que debes estar nervioso por todo esto, pero no te preocupes, se que todo saldrá bien- expreso cariñosamente rinko mientras observaba de arriba abajo a el joven tenista- te ves muy bien con esa ropa, debes vestirte así mas seguido… estoy muy orgullosa de tener un hijo tan guapo

Ryoma solo se sonrojo levemente, le resultaban muy incomodante todas esas cosas que su madre le decía.

-jovencito, ve a la casa de tu novia y procura portarte bien, tienes que causar una buena impresión, solo cuando estén a solas podrás tocarla- dijo nanjirou, aportando su "gran" consejo a su hijo.

-nos vemos- saludo el ambarino antes de girarse sobre sus talones para salir rumbo a la casa de la castaña. No quería permanecer ni un segundo más en aquel lugar, no sabia que era peor, si escuchar a su madre o a su padre. Ahora comprendía por que se habían casado, después de todo si podían llegar a tener cosas en común, pero eso no importaba ahora, debía darse prisa para llegar a la casa de sakuno.

Agitado producto de haber estado corriendo sin parar, ryoma logro llegar sorprendentemente justo a tiempo a la casa de su novia. Por fin estaba frente a aquellas rejas negras y frente a aquel timbre. Bacilo unos segundos antes de tocarlo, debía de admitirlo, estaba nervioso, claro que no lo confesaría, pero el mismo conocía su estado. Sin pensarlo más, se aventuro a tocar el timbre, ya no le importaba lo que pasaría, solo tenia algo en claro, amaba a sakuno y estaría con ella le gustara o no a su padre.

Al tocar el timbre, el joven tenista espero alrededor de un minuto, luego de ese tiempo la puerta comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a su bella novia. Para ryoma todo aquello fue como si ocurriese en cámara lenta, sakuno se veía tan hermosa con aquel vestido color crema y sus cabellos sueltos bailando en la suave brisa. Parecía la típica afrodita encarnada en un ser humano.

-buenos días ryoma- saludo tímidamente la castaña, mientras se acercaba a su novio para abrirle la puerta de rejas.

-buenos días- respondió con una media sonrisa, antes de tomar a sakuno por la cintura y besarla dulcemente.

-espera… nos pueden ver- susurro la ojirubi en los labios de echizen, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar una pequeña risita.

-te vez hermosa- respondió embelesado por su belleza.

-gracias- emitió sonrojándose levemente mientras juntaba ambas manos y se permitía echarle una miradita a su novio. ¡Dios!, se veía guapísimo así vestido- tu también te ves muy guapo

Ryoma solo le sonrió y cuando iba a responder algo, unos pasos provenientes del interior de la casa, se dejaron escuchar. Por un momento los nervios del ambarino volvieron a aflorar ¿seria el padre de sakuno?

Sin embargo una mujer algo mayor de edad apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una picara sonrisa en el rostro.

-por fin llegas echizen- dijo mirando al aludido- pero díganme ¿piensan quedarse ahí besuqueándose todo el día?-agrego con un tono divertido.

-buenos días ryuzaki-sensei- saludo ryoma ignorando el comentario anterior.

-abuela, no digas esas cosas- regaño sakuno un poco apenada.

- oh, pero si es la verdad- se defendió la entrenadora del club de tenis seigaku- por cierto echizen, no había tenido tiempo de decírtelo antes, pero mas te vale que cuides muy bien a sakuno y no le hagas nada…conociendo a tu padre, no sabría si confiar en ti.

-yo no soy como él- fue lo único que dijo, con algo de fastidio. Le molestaba demasiado cuando lo comparaban con su padre, el no tenia esas manías.

Un gran signo de interrogación se apreciaba en la cabeza de la chica de mirada carmín ¿Qué había querido decir su abuela?

-bueno, pasemos- propuso sumire.

-sí, vamos ryoma- respondió su nieta, tomando la mano de su novio para conducirlo al interior de la casa- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- susurro la castaña en los oídos del peliverde.

Ryoma solo se dejo llevar hacia el interior de la casa, por su novia. Era la primera vez que estaba en aquel lugar, ya que había tenido la oportunidad de acompañar a sakuno un par de veces hasta su casa pero nunca había entrado. Tenia que admitir que el lugar era bastante lindo, tenia un estilo acogedor, a su alrededor, sobre un gran mueble, había un par de fotos, las cuales ryoma no pudo evitar observar, sonrió notoriamente al ver a su novia desde pequeña, se veía tan adorable.

Llegaron a la sala de estar y se sentaron sobre un amplio y cómodo sofá color beige. Ryuzaki-sensei se fue, dejándolos solos, argumentando que tenia que ir a buscar unas cosas. El ambiente se te puso un poco tenso, les hubiese gustado acercarse el uno al otro para poder besarse, abrazarse y hacerse alguno que otro cariño, pero había demasiado expectativa en ambos acerca de lo que iba a pasar en aquel día, además no era el mejor lugar, ni el mejor momento para eso ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los veía?. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, hasta que ryoma decidió romper el silencio.

-huele delicioso- comento prestando especial atención a su sentido del olfato

-mamá esta cocinado el almuerzo, estoy segura que no se ha dado cuenta que estas aquí, si no hubiese venido de inmediato- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa al ver la cara de ryoma. Parece que estaba muerto de hambre, solo le faltaba que se pusiera a babear.

-si tu mamá es tan buena cocinera como tu, entonces me muero por probar su comida.

-mamá es excelente, ya veras que te va a encantar el almuerzo.

Antes de que ryoma pudiese responder algo, una joven mujer con unos ojos tan bellos como los de sakuno, apareció por una puerta, con unos guantes de cocina, y sosteniendo una gran olla humeante.

-¿sakuno cariño, a tu novio le gusta la cebolla?- pregunto la madre de la castaña sin ver al invitado que descansaba cómodamente sobre su sofá.

Instantáneamente Echizen se paró casi por acto de reflejo, haciendo notar su presencia en aquella casa. Naoko, la madre de sakuno dirigió su mirada hacia el joven allí presente y luego de cierta sorpresa ya que no se había enterado que su futuro yerno había llegado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-mamá, el es ryoma- presento la castaña, levantándose de su lugar- ryoma, ella es mi madre.

-es un gusto conocerte ryoma- emitió la madre de sakuno, dejando la olla sobre una pequeña mesa que había allí- mi nombre es naoko- termino de decir con una gran sonrisa.

-el gusto es mío señora- respondió ryoma educadamente. Si su padre lo viera en aquella circunstancia y siendo tan cordial, se mataría de la risa.

-hija, tu novio es guapísimo- comento con cierto entusiasmo en sus palabras, a lo que el ambarino solo se sonrojo.

-claro que si mamá, te dije que ryoma es increíble- contesto con una tímida vos, pero no por eso menos entusiasmada que la de su madre.

- estoy muy feliz de conocerte ryoma, espero que te sientas como en tu casa, ya que a partir de hoy serás como parte de nuestra familia.

-cla... claro señora- bien tenía que reconocer que todo aquello le estaba resultando bastante incomodante. De alguna manera, la madre de sakuno le recordaba a su propia madre.

Antes de que naoko pudiese decir alguna otra cosa respecto a ryoma, un ruido algo ensordecedor, se dejó escuchar por toda la casa, un ruido similar a cristales rompiéndose. Rápidamente todos los allí presentes voltearon en dirección a aquel impertinente sonido, y se encontraron con la olla que la madre de sakuno tenia minutos antes en las manos, tirada en el suelo.

-¡oh no!, que torpe que soy- dijo la responsable de aquel accidente

-¡¿que paso?!- pregunto un hombre agitado que venia bajando las escaleras rápidamente- ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-no es nada cariño- respondió naoko- es solo que la olla del almuerzo se callo al suelo- volvió a decir con una mirada un tanto pensativa

-¡Ohh! ¡Pero como puedes ser tan torpe querida! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre poner una olla hirviendo sobre una mesa de vidrio?!- exclamo incrédulo en padre de la castaña, que recién llegaba a la escena. Definitivamente su esposa no cambiaba más.

-no te preocupes papá, por fortuna cuando se quebró el vidrio, la olla no se dio vuelta, así que el almuerzo todavía sirve- comento sakuno como si nada hubiese pasado, después de todo ese tipo de acontecimientos eran muy frecuentes en su casa.

-¡oh hija!, tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta de eso- dijo muy alegre naoko, su comida no se había echado a perder.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué se rompió ahora?- pregunto sumire, apareciendo en la sala.

-nada, solo la pequeña mesa, pero por suerte la comida esta a salvo- respondió kasuma, el padre de sakuno, con algo de resignación. Ahora habría que comprar otra mesa.

Ryoma observaba todo aquello detenidamente mientras una pequeña gotita estilo anime resbalaba por su nuca. Ahora entendía de quien había heredado la torpeza su querida novia. Ni si quiera le había puesto nervioso la reciente llegada de aquel hombre, que a juzgar por su sentido común, debía ser el padre de sakuno. De alguna manera esa familia le recordaba un poco a la suya, claro que eran diferentes, pero tenían algo particularmente "peculiar".

-ehh… pa papá- llamo algo nerviosa sakuno, luego de que toda aquella discusión por la mesa de vidrio acabase

Kasuma se dio vuelta en dirección a su hija, y al igual que su esposa se sorprendió al ver a aquel joven parado en medio de su sala y al lado de SU hija. Rápidamente en sus pensamientos, caviló quien era aquel muchacho, tampoco se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta. Su seño se frunció instantáneamente, al menos tenia que reconocer que tenia buen aspecto, es decir, no parecía un muchachito cualquiera que andaba por la vida a la buena de Dios.

-e el es ryoma- presento la castaña- ryoma el es mi padre, kasuma.

Mientras sumire yacía sentada en uno de los sofás que había en aquella sala, comiendo palomitas de maíz que sabrá dios de donde las habría sacado, ryoma observaba fijamente al padre de su novia, él no iba a titubear como si fuera un chiquillo que apartaba temerosamente la mirada de un mayor, todo lo contrario, demostraría toda la seguridad de si mismo, como era característico de un echizen.

-un gusto señor- dijo ryoma igual de cortes como cuando saludo a la madre de la ojirubi. Antes de que el hijo de ryuzaki-sensei pudiese responder algo, el ambarino le extendió la mano en señal de saludo

El padre de sakuno desvió su firme mirada desde los ojos de ryoma, hacia su mano extendida, y luego de unos segundos la apretó con fuerza, correspondiendo aquel saludo.

-el gusto es mió- respondió firmemente. Por un momento el joven tenista pensó que estaba en frente de tezuka- la verdad es que tengo que admitir que eres mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, me agrada tu mirada demuestra firmeza y seguridad- dijo aquello con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin dejar de ser algo estricto.

Sakuno soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, estaba tan preocupada por la reacción de su padre que por un momento pensó que este seria capaz de correr a ryoma de la casa. Pero ahora podía estar tranquila, conocía a su padre y sabia que con tan solo decir aquellas palabras, ya estaba empezando a aceptar a su novio.

Luego de un par de pequeñas palabras, todos tomaron asiento en los sofás de la sala, a excepción de naoko, la cual se había ido a terminar la comida del almuerzo.

-bueno ryoma, espero que sepas cuidar muy bien a mi hija- dijo kasuma- para mi no es nada fácil aceptar que ande contigo, ya que todavía es muy pequeña e ingenua, pero confiare en ti, espero no me defraudes- agrego mirándolo seriamente.

-amo sinceramente a su hija, señor ryuzaki, jamás le haría daño ni permitiría que algo malo le pasara- confirmo echizen muy seriamente.

-me alegro que así sea, por que si me entero que mi hija esta sufriendo por culpa tuya…- hizo un leve silencio para luego observarlo con una extraña mirada sombría, que luego cambio a una mas flexible. Ryoma respondió con un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda, este hombre era un digno hijo de ryuzaki-sensei

-¡papá, vas a asustar a ryoma!-regaño sakuno- no te preocupes ryoma, a mi padre le gusta hacer bromas para asustar a la gente, no le hagas caso.

Echizen miro a la castaña asintiendo levemente con la cabeza ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar allí? No es que no le agradase la familia de su novia, solo que eran algo extraños, aun que ciertamente le resultaban agradables y no sabia por que, pero estaba comenzando a tener la leve sensación de que de verdad empezaría a sentirse extrañamente como en su casa.

-oh vamos hija, no es tan grave, solo fue una pequeña broma- dijo en tono inocente- aun que no era del todo falsa- agrego mirando al ambarino.

Sakuno y ryoma miraron al hombre allí presente con una pequeña gotita en sus cabezas.

-¡ah! Ven ryoma, quiero mostrarte algo- dijo la castaña levantándose rápidamente de su lugar. Mejor se iban de ahí antes de que su padre siguiera con esos comentarios.

-si, claro- respondió el joven tenista siguiendo a su novia, la cual comenzaba a tomar rumbo a las escaleras ¿A dónde lo llevaba?

-¡ryoma, recuerda que me dijiste que tu no eres como tu padre!- grito seguido de una pequeña carcajada, sumire, en dirección hacia su joven alumno, el cual solo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio ¿Qué demonios hacia ryuzaki-sensei ahí? ¿No se suponía que ella vivía en otro lugar?

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto muy curioso, el padre de la castaña.

-ahh, a nada, mejor olvídalo-respondió sumire restándole importancia- _créeme, no querrás saberlo jaja- _pensó en sus adentros.

-bien, al menos, como dije antes, ese jovencito es mejor de lo que esperaba.

-si, en realidad ryoma es un buen muchacho, es divertido molestarlo un poco, pero no creo que haya que preocuparse por que sakuno salga con él- dijo la entrenadora del club de tenis seigaku.

-me tranquiliza que digas eso… confiare en mi hija.

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes ingresaban a un bello y ordenado cuarto, empapelado con un delicado papel rosado que, a su vez, combinaba perfectamente con una fina guarda floreada. El ambarino no perdía detalle de nada, aquel lugar, pese a que no era para nada su estilo, le agradaba en demasía. Mirase a donde mirase, todo lo allí presente le recordaba a su novia, si mencionar ese delicado olor a rosas y a jazmines.

A su derecha había adornos y peluches bien acomodados sobre una repisa de tamaño mediano. Contra la pared del frente, la cama de la castaña se ubicaba cubierta de un bello cobertor rosado que hacía juego con las cortinas de la ventana que se situaba cerca de la cama. A su izquierda se hallaba un escritorio que tenia libros de la escuela y un par de portarretratos, y a su lado, había un gran mueble que tenia un gran espejo, sobre el se encontraban infinidades de perfumes, pinturas, collares y todas esas cosas extrañas, definitivamente aquel cuarto era demasiado femenino, un lugar en el que ryoma jamás creyó que se encontraría.

-este lugar es increíble- dijo el peliverde sin dejar de mirar a sus alrededores, se sorprendió de si mismo, no imaginaba que fuese tan curioso- veo que te gusta demasiado el rosa.

-si, desde pequeña a sido mi color favorito, aun que hay otros colores que también me gustan- contesto la ojirubi sonriente.

-ya veo- emitió el ambarino devolviéndole la sonrisa. Lentamente se acerco a ella y rozo tiernamente sus labios con los de su novia.

Sakuno cerró los ojos complacida con aquella caricia, dejando su imaginación volar, hasta que un pequeño recuerdo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-ryoma- susurró en sus labios- siento lo de hace un rato, papá es de decir esas cosas.

-esta bien, no hay problema, después de todo, no es peor que mi padre- respondió sonriendo- además, estoy feliz de que me haya aceptado, todo eso me tenia muy preocupado, por que si hay algo que quiero, es estar contigo para siempre, sin que nadie se interponga.

Sakuno no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, una traviesa lágrima de emoción amenazaba por salir de sus cristalinos orbes.

-eres tan tierno cuando dices esas cosas… me haces muy feliz- le dijo para luego abrazarlo y quedarse en su pecho escuchando los calidos latidos de su corazón.

-solo es la verdad- emitió ryoma algo sonrojado. Ciertamente se estaba volviendo bastante cursi en los últimos días, y a pesar de ser algo ajeno a su persona, no le preocupaba mucho, siempre y cuando fuera sakuno la única que lo supiera.

Se quedaron un rato allí abrazados, en compañía del silencio, no había sentimiento de incomodidad, todo lo contrario, se podía percibir una acogedora atmósfera que los envolvía a ambos. Cada segundo, minuto y día que pasaba, aprendían a conocerse, comprenderse y a quererse más.

Lentamente sakuno comenzó a separarse de ryoma, había escuchado el llamado de su madre desde la planta baja, seguro la comida estaría lista. Mejor bajaban, y seguían disfrutando de lo que al parecer continuaría siendo un lindo día en familia, por que al igual que le dijeron los padres de su novio a ella, ahora él era parte de su familia…

* * *

N.A: ¡hola de nuevo! aca les traigo la continuacion de esta historia. por fin pude terminar lo que queria poner en el capitulo anterior, definitivamente era demasiado largo para un solo capitulo, se hubieran hartado de leer jajaa. Pero bueno, ahora que termine esta parte puedo seguir con la otra parte de la historia, que como les contaba en el capitulo anterior, voy a poner un poco de dramatismo, asi se hace mas interesante la historia jeje...

bueno, ojala no les haya parecido un poco denso el capitulo, creo que si no lo ponia iba a quedar como incompleto, ya que escribi cuando sakuno iba a conocer la familia de ryoma. Pense que seria bueno hacer lo mismo con él :)

nuevamente gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyan con sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les este interesando la historia, y ojala siga siendo asi :)

sin más para decir, nos leemos en la proxima

muchos saludos y abrazos!! :)


	11. Los giros del destino

LOS GIROS DEL DESTINO

El tiempo había pasado y el final del año se aproximaba trayendo consigo, la culminación de una etapa que se cerraba para muchos, dando lugar a nuevas puertas que se abrirían con nuevos y diferentes caminos.

En el colegio seigaku un gran alboroto se podía percibir, los alumnos de ultimo año se encontraban ansiosos, ya que el momento de dejar la escuela y elegir una nueva carrera para el futuro, por fin se estaba acercando. Quizás los destinos de algunos estarían entrelazados, o talvez al término del año escolar, nunca mas se volverían a ver, eso nadie lo podía saber. De lo que si se tenia la certeza, era de que el baile de graduación se estaba acercando cada vez mas, llenando de un gran nerviosismo a todos los allí presentes.

Bajo un calido árbol de cerezos, una pareja se encontraba almorzando como ya era de costumbre. En los últimos meses, siempre se encontraban en aquel lugar, ya sea para comer, platicar, o darse alguna que otra dulce caricia.

-¿quieres un poco de sushi, ryoma?- pregunto la castaña señalando la comida que con tanto esmero había preparado la noche anterior.

-claro- respondió el portador de ojos ámbar, para luego abrir la boca y recibir el bocadillo que su bella novia le estaba ofreciendo.

Realizada aquella acción, ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio disfrutando del sabor de la comida. El silencio que acompañaba el momento era enriquecedor, ya que con el tiempo transcurrido, habían aprendido cada vez más a conocerse y descubrirse como pareja. Ahora prácticamente no existían momentos incomodantes entre ambos ni nada que se le pareciera. Se podía decir que eran una pareja casi completa.

-¿y bien?- dijo ryoma rompiendo el silencio

-¿y bien que?- pregunto sakuno algo confusa.

-¿que piensas acerca de lo que dijo el profesor en la clase?- se explico el joven tenista

-ah… eso- respondió algo desanimada e hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar- no lo sé, es difícil para mí decidir que voy a hacer luego de terminar la escuela, para ti es fácil, por que siempre supiste que el tenis era lo tuyo, pero yo…

-no tienes que pensarlo tanto- interrumpió el peliverde- ya te he dicho que solo tienes que elegir lo que a ti mas te guste.

-si… el problema es que me gustan muchas cosas- dijo algo pensativa- pero creo que voy a estudiar licenciatura en biología, me interesa mucho el tema de la investigación científica.

Para sakuno ryuzaki, era muy difícil, escoger la profesión a la que se iba a dedicar una vez terminada la escuela, siempre había querido ser algo relacionado con la naturaleza, pero también le interesaba mucho la cocina y el arte, por lo cual el tema se le complicaba bastante, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, ryoma tenia razón, uno debía de hacer lo que realmente le gustase.

-sabia que dirías eso- emitió el ambarino con una sonrisa y al ver la cara de interrogación de su novia continuo- has estado dándole vueltas al asunto todo este tiempo, pero cada vez que hablabas del tema, en tus propias palabras, se notaba lo que realmente querías hacer… definitivamente eres muy transparente- termino de decir para luego mirarla con una sonrisa de superioridad, típica de un adulto cuando regaña a un pequeño niño, aun que la diferencia es que detrás de esa sonrisa, se dejaba translucir un calido y profundo amor.

Luego de sonrojarse por el comentario de su novio, sakuno se acerco a él, buscando sus labios. Había descubierto que besar a ryoma podía llegar a ser una profunda terapia contra todas sus inseguridades y problemas, definitivamente el estar cerca de el la hacia sentir otra persona, completamente diferente, mas segura y confiada de si misma.

Ryoma por su parte también había logrado percibir el profundo cambio al que se había sometido en los últimos meses. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró con una vida completamente diferente. Primero regresar a Japón, luego reencontrase con sakuno, enamorarse de ella, ponerse de novio, conocer a su familia, y finalmente formalizar la relación ¿ahora que seguía? ¿Matrimonio? A veces se reía de tan solo pensarlo, aun que la verdad es que no le disgustaba para nada la idea de casarse, a pesar de su corta edad, si eso significaba pasar cada segundo y momento de su vida al lado de la castaña, todo valía la pena. Aun que claro, jamás lo admitiría abiertamente. Había algunas cosas que eran mejor guardárselas para uno mismo o a lo sumo compartirlo con tu pareja, pero con nadie mas.

Mientras ambos se besaban profundamente, una nueva sensación comenzaba a recorrer a través de sus cuerpos. Aquella caricia de labios se intensificaba cada vez más, elevando la temperatura del ambiente y haciendo necesaria la participación de sus manos en tan anhelado acto. No era la primera vez que pasaba, últimamente les ocurría bastante seguido, tanto a ryoma como a sakuno.

La castaña recorría con sus pequeñas manos la ancha espalda de su novio, mientras que este, tratando de no excederse en su tarea, las deslizaba traviesamente por las suaves y tersas piernas de la chica. Si bien ryoma quería aparentar una simple e inocente caricia, la verdad era otra, y por más que no lo quisiese admitir, aquella acción no tenían ni la mas mínima pizca de inocencia y eso se delataba en los torturadores sueños que hace algunas semanas venían siendo algo frecuentes en él.

No quería reconocerlo, pero se sentía diferente, últimamente tenia pensamientos algo pervertidos con respecto a su novia y a él, su mente le jugaba jugarretas, imaginándose situaciones demasiado incomodantes con sakuno, y se sentía culpable, por que sabia que ella era inocente y jamás se atrevería a pensar en algo así, pero él simplemente no podía evitarlo, se maldecía una y mil veces por llevar en sus venas la sangre y los genes del pervertido de su padre.

Si bien no era fácil, sakuno había logrado aceptar ese nuevo tipo de carisias que ryoma le proporcionaba. Debía admitir que en un principio la incomodaban bastante, llegando a avergonzarla a más no poder, y es que de un día para el otro, su novio empezó a hacer aquello, sin siquiera poder imaginárselo. Pero por más que se muriera de la pena, ella sabia que adoraba sentir las manos de ryoma sobre su piel, y hasta había llegado a preguntarse como seria sentirlo por completo, reprochándose luego, por sus pensamientos tan ajenos a su persona.

Continuaron besándose y acariciándose con pasión hasta que repentinamente un intruso apareció en la escena para arruinar el preciado momento de amor.

-¡echizen! Por fin te encuentro- exclamo momoshiro, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

Rápidamente la pareja de enamorados se separo, demostrando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas. Aquel no era el mejor momento.

-lo siento, no sabia que estaban "ahí"… - se apresuro a disculparse el joven de ojos violetas, mientras una furiosa mirada se posaba sobre él, haciéndole sentir ligeros escalofríos en su espalda.

-¿Qué demonios quieres momoshiro?- pregunto sumamente disgustado el menor de los echizen ¿Por qué siempre alguien tenia que interrumpirlo cuando se encontraba en el mejor momento?

-bueno, se supone que eres el capitán del equipo ¿no?- refuto momo aprovechando la oportunidad para molestar a su amigo- ryuzaki-sensei te esta buscando para arreglar los puestos de la final de las nacionales, que por si no lo sabias, es las semana que viene- dijo en tono burlón

A pesar de que el equipo de tenis de seigaku no era el mismo de hace algunos años, ryoma había logrado cumplir con su cometido sacándolo adelante y llevándolo hasta las nacionales. Situación que enorgullecía a varios, como al ex capitán tezuka, quien se convencía de que no podía haber escogido a nadie mejor como pilar de la escuela y sakuno, quien no podía estar mas feliz por su novio, ya que sabia lo importante que el tenis era para él.

Todo era perfecto, exceptuando un pequeño detalle, como bien había dicho momoshiro, el fin de semana próximo se llevaría a cabo el partido final de las nacionales donde se disputaría la victoria entre la escuela seigaku y la escuela fudomine. El problema era que casualmente ese mismo día, se realizaría el baile de graduación de la escuela, situación que ponía de muy mal humor a ryoma, ya que sabia la ilusión que sakuno tenia con esa dichosa fiesta, donde seguramente él estaría lo suficientemente cansado como para andar de zombi toda la noche y decepcionar a su novia ¿por que demonios tenían que coincidir los días de esa manera? ¿Cómo haría para aguantar hasta que todo terminase y no desilusionar a sakuno?

-dile que ya voy- emitió secamente el joven tenista, dando por finalizada aquella absurda platica, a la vez que miraba a su ex compañero de dobles con una cara que claramente expresaba "¡ya lárgate!"

-ryoma, será mejor que vayas- dijo dulcemente la castaña, avergonzada por la reciente interrupción- o mi abuela se puede enojar.

-mmm yo diría que si, y mas si le cuento lo que le estabas haciendo a su nieta- dijo momo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Además de comer y estar con ann, fastidiar a ryoma era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-ya cállate- gruño el ambarino, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras se levantaba de aquel cómodo lugar, tomando la mano de sakuno para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo que él- te veo luego- dijo depositando un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios de su novia.

-si- respondió la chica- ¡ah! Espera…- grito al ver que su novio comenzaba a marcharse en compañía del joven ojivioleta- ¿a la salida vienes conmigo a casa, no?

-si, te esperare afuera de salón de artes- contesto ryoma

Si bien ambos compartían las mismas clases, había algunas actividades escolares que ambos realizaban por separado. A sakuno le encantaba la pintura, así que se había anotado en un taller de artes que la misma institución dictaba. Ryoma por su parte prefería no gastar el valioso tiempo que podía pasar entrenado, así que simplemente no se había anotado en ninguna actividad extra y no se arrepentía de hacerlo.

-bien- emitió sakuno regalándole una sonrisa a la distancia a su novio, el cual respondió del mismo modo. Sin ser visto por momoshiro claro esta.

Ese día, los padres de sakuno no estarían en casa, ya que ambos habían tenido que salir de la ciudad para ir a visitar a unos amigos de la familia que vivían en Osaka y como ella no quería quedarse sola en casa y su abuela llegaría hasta tarde, le había pedido a ryoma que la acompañase, viendo películas y quedándose a cenar, situación que él había aceptado gustoso.

* * *

En el templo de los echizen, rinko se encontraba preparado tranquilamente el almuerzo de aquel día, hasta que repentinamente nanjirou llego a la cocina atraído por el delicioso olor que inundaba toda la casa.

-¿Qué estas preparando mujer?- pregunto el padre de ryoma tratando de abrir la tapa de una olla que humeaba a gusto, hasta que rinko le golpeo la mano con un gran cucharón- ¡auchh!- exclamo potentemente.

-eso es para que no andes husmeando, ve y siéntate hasta que este lista la comida- regaño con un tono algo molesto, su esposo a veces parecía un niño pequeño.

-pero rinko, ¡tengo hambre!, déjame probar solo un poco- se defendió mientras volvía a tratar de tomar algo de lo que su esposa estaba cocinando, hasta que el ensordecedor ruido del teléfono que estaba presente en aquella sala hizo que diera un brinco tocando accidentalmente la olla hirviente, dando como resultado que se quemara el dedo de su mano.

-eso te lo merecías por no hacerme caso- emitió la madre de ryoma mientras miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, como su esposo lloraba infantilmente a la vez que se chupaba el dedo quemado- mejor ve y atiende ese telef..- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el sonido de aquel aparato desapareció. Evidentemente nanako había contestado el teléfono desde otro lugar de la casa.

Luego de unos segundos en los cuales rinko continuaba preparando el almuerzo y nanjirou seguía lamentándose por su dedo, una joven de largos cabellos azulados ingreso rápidamente en la cocina, con una apariencia algo alterada, para informar a su tía que alguien la esperaban en el teléfono urgente.

-¿Quién es nanako?- pregunto con algo de preocupación nanjirou, al ver que su esposa corrió rápidamente a responder aquella misteriosa llamada. Pero en lugar de contestar la pregunta, su sobrina salió corriendo, hacia la misma dirección por donde su tía se había marchado, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, el padre de ryoma hizo lo mismo.

Al llegar al lugar, nanjirou se quedo sorprendido, a su esposa le temblaban las manos, y por su tono de vos, estaba seguro de que algo malo había ocurrido.

-¿Cu cuándo ocurrió?-pregunto atropelladamente rinko- ¿Dónde esta?... si, voy para allá enseguida- y sin mas que decir colgó el teléfono, tomo su cartera y cuando se disponía a marcharse, nanjirou la jalo fuertemente de el brazo.

-¿acaso no piensas decirme que ocurrió? ¡Por dios mujer!, ¡estas hecha un mar de nervios!- dijo algo molesto.

-m mi padre tuvo un ataque al corazón, de debo irme- pronuncio cada palabra con notable dificultad.

Nanjirou se quedo por unos segundos en estado de shock, jamás se hubiera imaginado oír aquello, ahora entendía a la perfección la actitud de su esposa. Nanako por su parte, en una profunda conmoción llevo ambas manos a su boca, mientras unas traviesas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-ni creas que te dejare ir así, yo te acompañare- dijo de manera irrefutable el samurai del tenis.

Rinko agradeció en silencio que su esposo estuviese allí presente, si no, no sabría que hacer, ya que sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente y la sensación de desmoronarse estaba cada vez más presente en ella.

A pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo nanjirou echizen se comportaba de una manera infantil e inmadura, rinko sabia que cuando se encontraban en los peores momentos, su esposo podía llegar a ser un verdadero apoyo para ella y toda su familia, era por eso que se había enamorado de el, por que sabia que a pesar de todo, él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces todos salieron disparados hacia la clínica en donde les habían informado que se encontraba internado de urgencia el abuelo de ryoma. Todos incluida nanako, quien había insistido en acompañar a sus tíos, ya que ella quería saber acerca del estado de salud del que también era su abuelo.

* * *

Al termino de clases ryoma había esperado a sakuno fuera del salón de artes, tal cual y como lo había dicho. Luego ambos se habían ido de compras ya que si bien tomoka y ann habían ayudado a sakuno a escoger el vestido que ella usaría en el baile de graduación, aun le faltaban las sandalias o zapatos que llevaría a juego con aquella preciosa prenda que descansaba secretamente en el placard de su habitación.

Ir de compras no era para nada el pasatiempo favorito de ryoma, pero no le había quedado de otra que resignarse y acatar los deseos que sakuno tenia. Después de todo ella había hecho muchos sacrificios por él. Y ahora él seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para verla feliz, por mas que tuviera que andar de tienda en tienda acompañándola mientras ella se probaba cuando zapato veía.

Luego de unos mil años para ryoma, sakuno finalmente logro conseguir lo que tanto buscaba. Cuando ella le pregunto que le parecían aquellas bellas sandalias plateadas de tacón alto, el solamente se limito a responder "son hermosas", aun que tenia que admitir que no le encontraba diferencia alguna con todos los otros quinientos pares de zapatos que ella se había probado con anterioridad.

Ahora se daba cuenta lo complicadas que podían llegar a ser las mujeres cuando se trataba de ir a comprar algo. Él simplemente se metía a una tienda y se iba con lo primero que encontrara, odiaba dar vueltas a la hora de escoger algo, al fin de cuentas todo era lo mismo ¿Qué caso tenia si un zapato era plateado o negro? Eran zapatos y ya. Lo bueno de todo esto era que no había tenido que acompañarla a comprar el vestido, se podía imaginar perfectamente el tiempo que debía haber tardado con tachibana y osakada en escoger aquella prenda, que según ella era una sorpresa para él.

Definitivamente todavía le faltaban muchas cosas por conocer y comprender de las mujeres. Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace algunos meses que ahora estaría ahí, paseándose de tienda en tienda, de la mano con sakuno, definitivamente no lo hubiese creído y se hubiese echado a reír sin parar. Todo aquello era demasiado increíble, pero no se arrepentía para nada, por mas que tuviera que pasar días enteros de compras, estaba seguro de que lo haría con gusto, contad de estar con ella.

Luego de aquella gran odisea para el ambarino, ambos iban tomados de la mano rumbo a la casa de sakuno, mientras contemplaban el paisaje veraniego que inundaba las calles de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la casa, ryoma se acomodo placidamente en el cómodo sofá que adornaba la sala principal del hogar de su novia, mientras que esta preparaba tranquilamente la merienda que disfrutarían juntos.

Luego de comer, sakuno se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres para buscar el dvd con el que verían todas las películas que habían alquilado y cuando se disponía a bajar por las escaleras, un gran grito salio de su boca retumbando por todos los rincones de la casa y haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos por el largo pasillo que comunicaba todas las habitaciones de la casa.

-¡¿saku, que te ocurrió?!- pregunto ryoma muy asustado, cuando llego al piso superior, impulsado por el grito de su novia.

- m mira- pronuncio sakuno, señalando hacia un lugar en especifico, mientras permanecía arrinconada en la puerta de su habitación.

Ryoma siguió con la vista el lugar donde le estaba indicando su novia, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal, solo se veía la puerta del baño, así que decidió asomar su cabeza hacia el interior de aquel lugar y lo que vio hizo que una pequeña gotita resbalara por su cabeza.

-es solo una cucaracha- dijo restándole importancia.

-¡¿Qué?! No es solo una cucaracha, es un bicho asqueroso, ¡mátala!- respondió sakuno asustada. Ciertamente odiaba a esos insectos, desde chiquita les tenía miedo y le daban asco.

Al ver la cara de pánico de su novia y sabiendo que si no hacia lo que ella le pedía, sakuno estaría en lo que quedaba del día paranoica con aquel bicho, tomo entre sus manos unas de sus zapatillas y se dispuso a aplastarla. Una vez logrando aquel cometido, se acerco a su novia para abrazarla.

-solo es un insecto, no te va a hacer nada- dijo con una dulzura que nadie mas había escuchado.

-lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, me dan mucho miedo- emitió haciendo un pequeño puchero. Lo que provoco que ryoma se enterneciera a tal punto de querer comérsela a besos. ¿Y por que no hacerlo?, después de todo no había nadie en la casa.

Comenzaron a besarse, despertando una gran pasión que permanecía oculta en ambos. Sakuno se recargo sobre la puerta de su habitación, mientras que ryoma la aferraba perfectamente a su figura, arrinconándola e imposibilitándole la posibilidad de escape, claro que esta no tenia la menor intención en marcharse de allí, estaba perfecta en aquel lugar, disfrutando de los besos de su amado.

Sin darse cuenta y producto del peso que los dos amantes ejercían al estar fuertemente apoyados, la puerta del cuarto de sakuno se abrió, permitiéndole la entrada a ambos jóvenes, los cuales cayeron arrastrados por su propio impulso, sobre la suave cama de cobertor rosado. El ambarino se encontraba posicionado sobre el cuerpo de la ojirubi, ambos continuaban besándose apasionadamente, llenando aquel silencioso espacio con tímidos suspiros que ante cada caricia iban convirtiéndose en profundos y excitantes gemidos.

El joven tenista, no conforme con solo acariciar las blanquecinas y tersas piernas de la castaña, se aventuro a introducir sus traviesas manos por debajo de la blusa de su novia, contorneando así, sus delicadas formas femeninas en una exquisita caricia que iba desde su vientre hasta su pequeña y frágil cintura. Acompañada de fogosos besos que bajaban sutilmente desde el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda hasta el níveo y estilizado cuello femenino.

Sakuno tímidamente se dedicaba a sentir todas esas nuevas sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas. Todo era tan repentino y nuevo que hasta se sentía anonadada. De un momento para el otro descubrió sus propias manos, que como si tuviesen vida propia, acariciaban por debajo de la camisa, la fuerte y ancha espalda de ryoma. Podía Sentir su piel, en todo su esplendor, arder ante el contacto con la de su novio.

De un momento para el otro, en busca de más placer, una osada mano se atrevió a subir por encima del vientre de sakuno, acariciando algo tan suave y blando que provoco una fuerte descarga eléctrica no solo en el cuerpo de la chica, sino también en el cuerpo de ryoma, el cual comenzaba a reaccionar ante tantos estímulos provocados en los últimos minutos.

Aquella había sido una sensación deliciosa para ambos, no obstante, a pesar del placer descontrolado, aquel descarado rose había provocado que sakuno, reaccionara despertando de su ensoñación. ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? ¿A dónde iban a llegar si continuaban con todo esto? Un profundo sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza la invadió repentinamente.

Casi por acto de reflejo, la chica de cabellos castaños se levanto de su lugar, provocando que su fiel acompañante hiciera lo mismo y se cubrió instintivamente, abrazándose a si misma.

Ryoma la miro confundido ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Pero si todo iba tan bien? ¿Acaso sakuno se habría enojado por haberla tocado de esa forma?, ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza mas fría, quizás ella no estaba preparada. Maldecía una y mil veces sus estupidas hormonas, como era capaz de echarlo todo a perder de un momento para el otro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- murmuro ryoma, atreviéndose a romper el silencio, pero al ver que sakuno no respondía, y ocultaba su cabeza avergonzada entre sus piernas, continuó- lo siento, yo no quería…- empezó a decir con sincera preocupación, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-no te preocupes- hablo por primera vez la chica- es mi culpa, es solo que yo no- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas- yo no puedo… no aun.

El peliverde la miro con un profundo sentimiento de angustia y culpa reflejada en su mirada. No soportaba ver que ella se pusiera de ese modo, siendo que el había tenido la culpa de todo.

- shhh, no digas eso… no es tu culpa, es mía- susurró abrazándola, ya que eso era lo único que se le ocurría para poder tranquilizarla- entiendo que aun no estés lista.

Sakuno sonrió dulcemente contra el pecho de su novio, él la amaba tanto que era capaz de comprender hasta los más mínimos detalles que ella jamás creyó que un hombre podría llegar a entender.

-ryoma- llamo mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarlo- a mi me encantaría que mi primera vez sea contigo, y de hecho me muero de ganas por que así sea, pero como bien dices, aun no estoy lista, y no es por que no confié en ti, todo lo contrario, es solo que… no lo sé… aun somos muy jóvenes para eso y…- antes de que la castaña pudiera continuar con su discurso, ryoma le coloco su dedo índice en los sonrosados labios.

-te entiendo perfectamente, yo también quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo- confeso avergonzado, para el no era fácil hablar de esas cosas tan abiertamente- y se que aun es muy pronto, por eso te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que tu estés lista. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Sakuno lo miro, mientras dulces lágrimas que ya no podía contener, se derramaban de sus profundos orbes color rubí.

-te amo tanto- susurro sakuno

-yo también- respondió ryoma limpiándole las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, en un puro y casto beso que solo demostraba el mas profundo amor que una pareja podía llegar a sentir.

* * *

De vuelta en casa de los echizen, rinko nanjirou y nanako, acababan de volver de la clínica en donde se encontraba internado el abuelo de ryoma.

-no puedo creer todo esto- susurro la madre del ambarino en un profundo estado de shock.

-si, pero por suerte el abuelo esta bien, tía- trato de animar nanako

Hisashi takeuchi, padre de rinko, había sufrido hace unas horas atrás, un fuerte infarto que lo habría llevado a una muerte segura. Por suerte los médicos habían llegado a tiempo salvándole la vida. Pero ciertamente su estado era crítico, y debido a su extraña enfermedad, la situación se agravaba, por lo que debía de someterse urgente a un costoso tratamiento que solo se realizaba en algunos centros especializados del mundo.

-¿y que vamos a hacer?- pregunto nanjirou a su mujer, rompiendo el profundo silencio que inundaba la triste atmósfera de la casa.

-no lo sé- respondió secamente- supongo que debemos marcharnos cuanto antes, el tratamiento de mi padre no puede esperar.

-si, supuse que dirías eso- dijo el padre de ryoma en un profundo suspiro- bien… volveremos a América- continuo diciendo, a lo que rinko solo asintió con la cabeza.

El medico les había informado que los únicos centros especializados que podrían tratar la extraña enfermedad del padre de rinko, se encontraban en Londres o en estados unidos y era obvio que ellos escogerían la segunda opción, ya que habían vivido una gran parte de sus vidas en aquel lugar.

-será mejor que comience a preparar las cosas, mañana mismo iremos a sacar los pasajes- emitió la madre del ambarino, dándose cuenta que no era momento para flaquear y desmoronarse ante la adversidad de la circunstancia, ahora mas que nunca debía de ser fuerte para sacar adelante a su padre.

-¿Qué pasara con ryoma?- hablo por segunda vez nanako.

Era verdad, con todos aquellos problemas, rinko había olvidado por completo a su hijo. Sintió como su desesperación comenzaba a incrementarse.

-no habrá problema con ryoma, vendrá con nosotros y listo. Además será mejor para el, así retomará sus entrenamientos y se preparará para los futuros torneos- dijo nanjirou tratando de encontrar una buena solución para ahorrarle problemas a su esposa.

-no creo que ryoma acepte así como así ¿Qué pasara con sakuno?- pregunto nanako, que al parecer era la única que podía ver las cosas con mayor claridad.

-es cierto- dijo rinko con clara angustia- no me había dado cuenta de eso, ryoma jamás querrá marcharse, y no puedo obligarlo, siendo que yo misma lo alenté en su relación con sakuno. Ahora no puedo separarlos.

Aquello era una gran verdad, rinko había hecho todo lo posible por acercar a su hijo a aquella jovencita que tanto le agradaba. Como bien lo había dicho en más de una oportunidad, sakuno ryuzaki era todo lo que alguna vez había soñado para ryoma, por lo que no quería separarlos, pero tampoco quería dejar a su hijo solo en una ciudad tan grande y peligrosa. Si bien iba a cumplir 18 años y nanako estaría con el, nada era suficiente ¿Qué debía hacer?

Nanjirou pasó su mano por su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos exasperadamente. Su esposa tenia razón, desde que su hijo salía con aquella muchachita, se había vuelto otro y por mas que él tampoco quisiese separarlos, al parecer no había otra opción, seria lo mejor para todos. Para rinko que estaba sufriendo tanto con los problemas de su suegro y para el mismísimo ryoma, quien podría retomar sus entrenamientos y así poder cumplir su sueño y ser el mejor tenista en el mundo.

-tendrá que hacerlo, no podemos dejarlo aquí. Además pesándolo bien, no debes preocuparte por eso mujer, solo será un tiempo, hasta que tu padre se mejore, luego ryoma podrá regresar y continuar su relación con sakuno- dijo el samurai del tenis tratando de convencerse así mismo de sus propias palabras, para evitar sentirse culpable por lo que estaban a punto de hacer con su hijo.

-ya llegué- se oyó una vos desde la sala principal.

Rinko suspiro resignada, la hora de confesarle todo a ryoma había llegado.

-¿Qué ocurre, por que tienen todos esas caras?- pregunto el ambarino entrando al lugar en donde estaban todos reunidos.

-ryoma, debemos hablar seriamente- emitió nanjirou

El joven echizen, se quedo sorprendido, algo grave debía de haber pasado para que su padre estuviera así de serio, y mirar las caras de su madre y su prima, no hacia otra cosa mas que confirmar sus sospechas.

-ryoma, el abuelo tuvo un infarto- informo la joven de largos cabellos azulados, haciendo que su primo abriera los ojos de la fuerte impresión.

-tu abuelo esta bien, no te preocupes ryoma- dijo el samurai del tenis, provocando un suspiro de alivio en su hijo- pero su salud corre peligro, por lo que debemos regresar a América para que hisashi sea sometido a un tratamiento que solo es posible realizar allá.

Ryoma quedo en shock, era demasiada información recibida. ¿Su abuelo estaba grave y ahora debían de regresar a América para que el se pudiese hacer un tratamiento? Lentamente fue procesando cada palabra mencionada por su padre, hasta que repentinamente una palabra salio de su garganta casi por acto de reflejo.

-no- dijo con una firmeza absoluta- no iré.

-no te estamos preguntando si quieres ir o no, debes hacerlo- refuto nanjirou imponiendo por primera vez su autoridad como padre.

-estas loco, no iré a ninguna parte, pueden ir perfectamente ustedes solos, yo me quedare aquí con nanako- comenzó a decir desesperado, jamás se hubiese imaginado una cosa así- aun falta una semana para que terminen las clases, las nacionales son el próximo fin de semana y…

- ¿y no quieres dejar a tu novia verdad?- interrumpió algo exasperado, el ambiente que había en aquella casa, ciertamente no era el mejor.

-¡si!- admitió ryoma dejando de lado su orgullo. La rabia y la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos eran infinitas, de tan solo pensar que lo podían separar de sakuno, sentía profundas ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevársela lejos de todo y de todos, donde nadie los pudiera encontrar- no pienso dejarla, ustedes mismos querían que yo tuviese novia, y ahora me salen con todo esto- grito furioso.

- ¡no seas tan egoísta!- grito nanjirou igual de desesperado que su hijo, aquella situación lo tenia sumamente nervioso- ¿acaso no vez a tu madre?, ¡mira como esta sufriendo!, por primera vez piensa en alguien que no seas tu mismo ryoma.

El ambarino volteo a ver a su madre que descansaba sobre una silla, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, podía ver como temblaba ligeramente ¿acaso también lloraba? Ryoma pudo sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho, jamás la había visto en ese estado.

-pero no puedo dejarla- dijo el joven tenista en un silencioso murmuro que alcanzo a oír su padre.

-no vas a dejarla, solo nos iremos hasta que tu abuelo se mejore, después puedes regresar y seguir con ella, si la quieres tanto y ella ti, te esperara el tiempo que sea ¿no es así?- emitió nanjirou sin abandonar el serio tono en su vos.

Aquellas palabras dejaron pensando a ryoma ¿pedirle a sakuno que lo esperara?, ella ya lo había esperado durante cinco largos años, ahora no podía llegar como si nada y decirle que se marcharía por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y pedirle cínicamente que lo esperara. Pero tampoco podía resignarse a la idea de dejarla para siempre, no después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, no después de amarla tan profundamente ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?

-ryoma, yo… lo siento tanto- susurro rinko con la cabeza gacha.

El peliverde observo fijamente a su madre por unos escasos segundos

-no digas nada mamá- murmuró por lo bajo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado y sin mas que decir abandono aquel lugar, para dirigirse a su habitación, con una pequeña lagrima que comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla.

Solo faltaba una semana para las clases terminaran, trayendo consigo el final de las nacionales, y el baile de graduación. En un principio había ido a Japón con la idea de cursar su último año de escuela en seigaku y después regresar a América, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Ahora no estaba solo, la tenia a ella, tenia a sakuno.

Estaba seguro de que no quería separarse de su novia, pero comprendía que no podía dejar sola a su madre en un momento como este ¿Cómo se lo diría a sakuno? ¿Qué haría para enfrentar la situación?, ni el mismo lo sabia…

* * *

**N.A**: !hola! ¿como estan?, tanto tiempo jeje. perdon por tardarme tanto con la conticuacion, es que empezé las clases y la verdad es que todo se me complico bastante, por lo que pido disculpas. Aun asi, trataré de actualizar los mas pronto seguido. =)

¿que les parecio este capitulo?, espero que no se hayan hartado de leer por que me quedo un poco largo jeje... Parece que ryoma tendrá que marcharse una vez más ¿o se quedara por sakuno?¿como reaccionara ella?.. bueno, ya lo veremos en el proximo capitulo, jaja

muchas gracias a todas las que me dejen sus review, me encanta leerlos ^.^

hasta la proxima! saludos a todas =)


	12. El engaño del amor

EL ENGAÑO DEL AMOR

Sentado bajo un gran árbol, un joven de unos 17 años de edad, se encontraba observando como pequeñas y bellas flores de cerezo bailaban a la orilla de sus pies, producto de la suave brisa que inundaba las calles de la ciudad aquel día. Todo en ese lugar era nostalgioso, todo le recordaba a ella, desde aquellas florecillas rosadas, hasta la bella fuente de agua que se encontraba frente a él.

Miró su reloj con pesar, él todavía no llegaba. Pero no estaba de ánimos como para maldecir. Desde aquel día en el que se enteró que tendría que regresar a América, nada había vuelto a ser igual, los días eran grises y tristes, ya no sonreía, ni tenía motivos para estar feliz.

-¡ryoma!- se oyó el grito de una persona que se venia acercando.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Echizen volteo en dirección a aquella vos, por fin había llegado. Necesitaba mucho hablar con él.

-oye, ¿se puede saber que pasa contigo?, ya no eres el mismo, además llevas dos días sin aparecerte por la escuela ¿acaso crees que así vamos a ganar las nacionales?- cuestionó algo molesto- y ni hablar de sakuno ¿Cómo es que tratas a tu novia de esa manera?, ha estado tan preocupada por ti, ¡si quiera comunícate con ella!, la hubieras visto estos días.

-momoshiro- dijo ryoma en un suspiro- te llame por que necesito hablar contigo, no para que me estés regañando- continuo diciendo con una vos apagada, que no paso desapercibida por el joven de ojos lilas. Y no es que ryoma echizen se caracterizara por ser la persona mas alegre del mundo, pero al menos no andaba por la vida como un zombi viviente.

-¿q que te ocurre?- pregunto algo sorprendido- ¿Por qué estas así?. Es decir ¿te paso algo?

-si-contestó sin decir nada más.

El joven de negros cabellos se quedo mirando, mientras esperaba que su amigo continuase.

-momoshiro, debo regresar a América.

-¡que! ¿Por qué?, ¿Cuándo?, ¡explícame eso ryoma!- pregunto sumamente sorprendido, nunca se fue a imaginar que el ambarino le dijese una cosa así y mas ahora que estaba saliendo con sakuno, se lo veía tan feliz, jamás creyó que se volvería a ir.

-¿recuerdas que te conté que mi abuelo estaba enfermo?-ante la afirmación de su amigo, continuo- pues la cosa se ha puesto peor, el otro día le dio un ataque al corazón y el medico nos dijo que tiene que hacerse un tratamiento, y el único lugar en donde puede hacérselo es allá, en América. Por eso debo regresar, junto con mi familia.

-entiendo lo que me estas diciendo- contesto momoshiro, con sincera preocupación- ¿pero cuando se supone que te vas?, ¿Qué pasara con las nacionales?, ryoma, ¿Qué pasara con ella?...

-Mi madre saco los pasajes para el próximo domingo, así que no te preocupes, el sábado estaré aquí, podré asistir a las nacionales y ella…- hizo una gran pausa para luego agachar la cabeza.

El joven de ojos violetas lo miro y se rasco la cabeza con el seño fruncido hacia arriba.

-¿el domingo?, si tan solo estamos a día miércoles, dime ¿no se lo has dicho aun, no?

-no, y no se como decírselo… es por eso que te llamé, necesito que me ayudes. Momo, no quiero lastimarla- dijo desesperado.

-ryoma, ¿estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?, ella te ama, y se que tu también la amas, tan solo de verte, pareces otra personas cuando estas junto a ella. Piensa bien las cosas, no hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte- aconsejo sabiamente.

-claro que no, no estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer, es decir, no quiero irme, no quiero dejarla. Pero si tu hubieras visto a mi madre, tampoco puedo dejarla a ella, se que esta sufriendo, ella siempre a estado a mi lado, no puedo dejarla sola- las palabras de ryoma sonaban confundidas.

-entiendo lo que dices de tu madre, pero entonces, ¿no te importa dejar a sakuno?

-¡no!-grito exaltado- yo no he dicho eso, es solo que pienso, que quizás mi padre tenga razón- murmuro para sus adentros

-¿tu padre?, ¿Qué cosas hablas ryoma? No te entiendo nada- cuestiono dudoso, lamentaba terriblemente ver a su amigo en ese estado de confusión extrema, jamás lo había visto así, siempre parecía tan seguro de si mismo, pero ahora, se notaba, que realmente no sabia que hacer.

-mi padre me dijo que solo seria por un tiempo, que una vez que mi abuelo se recuperase, podría regresar a aquí y volver con sakuno, pero… no lo sé, no se cuanto tiempo tenga que pasar para eso y no puedo ser tan egoísta y pedirle que me espere.

- tu mismo lo has dicho ryoma, no puedes pedirle eso, no puedes dejarla ilusionada, esperando algo que quizás nunca llegará. Tienes que quedarte aquí, con ella, no hagas tonterías, no te vayas.

-no lo se momo, no puedo dejar a mi madre en un momento así, realmente, no se que hacer- los orbes ambarinos comenzaron a inundarse en lagrimas, sin embargo ninguna de estas se atrevió a rodar por sus mejillas- dime, si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Qué harías?

Momoshiro se quedo pensando detenidamente ¿Qué hacer?, ni el mismo estaba seguro de que haría en una circunstancia como esa ¿irse con su familia y apoyarla, como esta siempre lo había hecho desde el momento de su nacimiento? ¿O quedarse con ann, que era el amor de su vida? Realmente la decisión estaba difícil.

-no lo sé ryoma, sinceramente, no quisiera estar en tu lugar- dijo en un suspiro, a lo que el joven echizen, solo sonrió irónico- pero dime, ¿has pensado en llevártela contigo?

-hacer eso, creo que seria peor que pedirle que me espere, ella tiene su vida, su familia, todo aquí. Cuando termine la escuela piensa seguir una carrera, y yo no puedo ser tan egoísta como para arruinarle todos sus sueños y proyectos.

-tienes razón, entonces, no se que decirte amigo. Haz lo que creas que es lo mejor para ambos, pero solo trata de no arrepentirte luego- dijo tristemente, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar a ryoma.

-eso haré momo- dijo en un suspiro mirando hacia el cielo- solo tengo que buscar la forma correcta para hacerlo y que ella no salga lastimada.

-hagas lo que hagas, ella saldrá lastimada o ¿acaso crees que va a tomar a bien que te vayas y la dejes sola?, no, no después de todo lo que han vivido juntos. Además sakuno ha estado enamorada de ti desde que eran prácticamente unos niños.

-lo sé, por eso, no voy a decirle que me voy- dijo con una expresión pensativa y triste a la vez

-¿que dices? – pregunto confundido el chico de ojos violetas.

-haré que ella me odie, así romperé con nuestra relación, y no tendré que decirle que me voy… será lo mejor, prefiero que me deteste, antes de que tenga que sufrir por mi culpa.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo harás una cosa así?, es imposible que ella te odie.

-no se como voy a hacerlo, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda momo.

Momoshiro dio un gran suspiro, eso le pasaba por andar haciéndola de celestina…

En un lugar apartado de donde se encontraban momoshiro y ryoma, tres jovencitas se hallaban sentadas, tomando un helado y discutiendo un problema que al parecer era muy importante.

-ya no se que hacer, no sé nada de él hace dos días, no contesta mis mensajes, y no me ha llamado ¿le habrá pasado algo?- se cuestionaba una muy preocupada sakuno.

-no sé que decirte, eso si está raro, ¿Por qué tampoco ha respondido tus llamadas, no es así?- pregunto ann, quien estaba escuchando atentamente el relato de su amiga.

-no, cada vez que intento llamarlo, su teléfono celular esta apagado, ¿se habrá enojado conmigo por algo?

Sakuno estaba muy preocupada, ya no sabia que pensar, había intentado por todos los medios comunicarse con ryoma, pero simplemente parecía como si a su novio se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, y estar dos días si saber nada de él era demasiado, no podía resistirlo.

-¿y ya le llamaste al teléfono de su casa?- pregunto tomoka

-si, pero nadie responde- contesto con notoria frustración en su vos.

- es realmente extraño, y mas considerando que el próximo sábado son las nacionales, debería haber ido si quiera a los entrenamientos- dijo ann muy pensativa- algo tiene que haberle ocurrido.

-al escuchar aquellas palabras sakuno cubrió su boca con sus manos, en un ahogado grito de desesperación, al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus bellos ojos.

-oye ann, no ayudas mucho con tus comentarios- regaño tomoka, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña- no te preocupes saku, ya conoces al príncipe ryoma, el es muy despistado, estoy segura que ya va a aparecer, no creo que algo malo le haya ocurrido- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-si, además, ahora mismo le hablaré a momo, seguro que a estas alturas, él debe saber algo de ryoma- emito ann, arrepentida por sus resientes comentarios.

-¡momo!, ¡es verdad!, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió ir a buscarlo, hoy en la escuela?- dijo la castaña con un deje de esperanzas- ann, por favor llámalo ahora.

-si, eso mismo haré- la joven de ojos azules, tomo su teléfono celular, y bajo las atentas miradas de sus amigas, marcó un numero y esperó, esperó a ser atendida por su novio, más esto nunca ocurrió- es extraño, momoshiro no contesta ¿Qué estará haciendo ese bueno para nada? ya vera cuando lo vea- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.

Sakuno agacho la cabeza abatida por sus sentimientos.

-saku, no te desanimes, ya veras que pronto sabrás de ryoma- dijo tomoka.

-iré a buscarlo- emitió la ojirubi, parándose de su lugar y comenzando a tomar sus cosas.

-espera, ¿Cómo que iras a buscarlo? ¿A dónde?-preguntó ann

-iré a su casa- respondió con determinación, tenia que hacerlo, iría a la casa de ryoma y averiguaría que estaba pasando de una vez por todas, si seguía con esa intriga que le carcomía el alma, estaba segura que moriría en pocos minutos.

- no, no puedes hacer eso, ya esta oscureciendo, no puedes ir allá a estas horas, mejor espérate hasta mañana- propuso la chica de coletas.

-tomoka tiene razón sakuno, no es prudente que vayas a estas horas a la casa de ryoma, mejor espera hasta mañana, y si no va a la escuela, te prometo que nosotras mismas te acompañaremos a buscarlo.

-esta bien- dijo en un profundo suspiro- haré lo que me dicen, pero si mañana no lo veo en la escuela, iré a buscarlo y no me importa a donde tenga que ir, así sea que tenga que cruzar nadando el mar… yo, iré, iré a buscarlo-balbuceo estas ultimas palabras al mismo tiempo que rompía a llorar, ya no aguantaba aquella situación.

Tomoka abrazo a su amiga al verla en aquel estado, y ann se sumo a aquel acto, consolando en silencio a la castaña, luego ambas la acompañaron a su casa, para asegurarse de que no fuera capaz de cometer alguna locura.

Al día siguiente y al igual que los dos días anteriores, ryoma no había ido a recoger a sakuno a su casa para irse juntos a la escuela, tampoco había asistido a clases, su asiento estaba vacío. La ojirubi sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y una fuerte sensación le oprimía el pecho.

Al término de las clases, sakuno tomo sus cosas y salio apresurada rumbo a las canchas de tenis para ver si ryoma si quiera, había ido a entrenar, pero se desilusiono notablemente al no encontrarlo allí. Busco a momoshiro con la mirada para preguntarle acerca de su novio, pero tampoco lo encontró.

Desolada y abatida por la sensación de vacío, camino hacia la salida del establecimiento, su deseo de llorar era profundo, pero no lo haría, no era momento, debía ir a la casa de su novio y estar preparada para lo que fuera que pudiese ocurrir.

Cuando paso caminando, cerca del parque de seigaku, rumbo a la salida, algo llamo su atención, una raqueta rojiza, como la que ryoma le había entregado hace unos años atrás, descansaba apoyada en un árbol. Dominada por la curiosidad se acerco hacia donde se encontraba aquel objeto ¿seria posible?; ¿Podría ser aquella raqueta la misma de su novio?, cuando se disponía a tomarla entre sus manos una vos a sus espaldas pronuncio su nombre con un extraño tono.

-sakuno

La aludida volteo lenta y sorprendidamente hacia la persona que la estaba llamando, sin poder creer de quien se trataba.

-ry ryoma- susurro con dificultad, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-¡¡ryoma!!- grito conmocionada mientras corría hacia su novio, para luego arrojarse en los brazos de este.

-ehy ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto correspondiéndole el abrazo, claro que sabia lo que ocurría, pero si quería lograr lo que con tanto esfuerzo había planeado, tenia que ser muy precavido y actuar muy bien.

-ryoma- no se cansaba de llamarlo en constantes sollozos- y.. yo, estaba tan preocupada- dijo mirándolo por primera vez a la cara, mientras sus lagrimas corrían sin nada de disimulación por sus mejillas, provocando una fuerte opresión en el pecho del tenista- creí que te había pasado algo.

-¿Qué dices?, no seas tonta, mírame, estoy perfectamente bien- dijo con fingida indiferencia, no podía ser débil en estos momentos, aun que por dentro se muriera de ganas de abrazarla y comérsela a besos.

-¿t te ocurre algo?- pregunto sakuno, algo confundida, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro.

- no, para nada ¿Por qué lo dices?

-es que estas algo distante- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, situación que ryoma no pudo resistir, por lo que aparto su mirada de esas inquisidoras orbes rubís, que parecían desarmarlo.

-son solo cosas tuyas- respondió tratando de sonar neutral.

-ya veo- emitió algo triste, a ryoma le ocurría algo, podía llegar a ser muy ingenua para muchas cosas, pero no era tonta, sabia cuando a su novio le pasaba algo- ¿y dime, por que no respondiste mis mensajes ni mis llamadas?

-es que el celular se me averió y no pude responderte, pero ya esta bien- dijo tratando de dar una excusa creíble.

-entiendo, también trate de comunicarme a tu casa, pero nadie respondió mis llamadas- refutó no conforme con lo que el ambarino le estaba diciendo. Él no era así, si simplemente hubiera sido que su teléfono celular estaba descompuesto, él mismo la hubiese ido a buscar en persona a su casa. Definitivamente algo andaba mal y no concordaba con todo aquello.

-es que todos han estado muy ocupados en la casa, solo eso, pero ya olvídate de todo, no es importante, al fin y al cabo, ya estoy aquí ¿no es eso lo que importa?

-si, es solo que…- pero antes de que sakuno pudiese terminar de decir lo que iba a decir, ryoma la tomo fuertemente de la cintura, y comenzó a besarla torpemente, haciendo el beso un tanto apasionado y salvaje.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven de mirada ambarina comenzó a arrastrar a la chica hasta la parte mas profunda del parque de seigaku, hasta que ambos quedaron apoyados sobre un gran y viejo árbol, ocultos entre unos arbustos.

La castaña en un principio se sorprendió muchísimo por la actitud de su novio, él nunca la trataba así ¿Qué le ocurría?

Ryoma comenzó a bajar sus besos por el blanquecino cuello de sakuno. En un momento dado, su mano comenzó a colarse bajo la falda de la castaña, hasta llegar a posarse salvajemente en el borde de la ropa interior de la chica y fue en ese momento, cuando sakuno no pudo resistir mas la situación e intento zafarse de las carisias que ryoma le estaba proporcionando

-ryoma, suéltame- dijo en un intento fallido de zafarse de él

Sakuno continuaba forcejeando con ryoma, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano. Simplemente era inútil, él era mucho más fuerte que ella, y si lo quería, podía llegar a hacerle cualquier tipo de cosa. La ojirubi Jamás imagino que se encontraría en una circunstancia como esa con él.

-suélame por favor, ryoma- dijo en un angustioso chillido- tu no eres así ¿Qué te ocurre?

Quería morirse, se sentía la peor basura del mundo, pero no podía detenerse, no ahora, tenia que lograr que sakuno lo odiase, al precio que fuera necesario. Ella tenía que detestarlo al punto de no querer saber mas nada de él, solo así, sakuno no tendría que sufrir por su partida.

-ryoma- seguía susurrando mientras él seguía manoseándola- por favor- lloraba desconsoladamente, no era posible que la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, la persona que la había salvado aquella vez de ser abusada por un maldito violador, estuviese haciendo esto con ella.

El menor de los echizen seguía tocándola desfachatadamente, cuando de un momento para el otro una descarada mano se metió por debajo de la blusa del uniforme de sakuno, tomando entre sus dedos, uno de los delicados senos de la chica.

-¡ryoma ya basta!- grito por primera vez la castaña-¡suéltame!¡¡¡¡¡suéltame!!!!! No quiero, no quiero hacerlo, ¡no así!- pero el ambarino no respondía nada, solo seguía manoseándola.

En un instante todo ocurrió tan rápido, que sakuno ni cuenta se dio. Simplemente se encontró sentada en el suelo, abrazada a si misma y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y cuando se atrevió a abrirlos, vio a ryoma con un golpe en la mejilla tirado en el suelo, mientras alguien se acercaba a él para volver a golpearlo.

-¡dime echizen! ¿Cómo fue que pudiste? ¿Acaso nadie te enseño que a una mujer no se la puede obligar a hacer ese tipo de cosas?- grito con aparente furia un joven de cortos cabellos negros.

- ¡momoshiro!- susurro sakuno y al ver que iba a volver a golpear a ryoma, corrió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban estos, para impedir que aquello ocurriera- por favor detente, no lo hagas, no lo lastimes- suplico la chica.

-¿Qué dices sakuno?, ¿acaso no ves lo que este desgraciado estaba haciendo contigo?

-si, pero… no lo sé, el no es así, se que algo le pasa- dijo tratando de buscarle una explicación a los actos de su novio.

-¡suéltame ya momoshiro!- grito colérico el joven peliverde, zafándose del agarre de su amigo- tu no tienes por que meterte en esto, no es asunto tuyo, ¡lárgate de aquí!

-¡ja! ¿Y dejar que sigas abusando de sakuno? ¿Estas loco? ¿Qué demonios te pasa ryoma?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?, ¿Quién te dijo que podías meterte en mi vida?- dijo mas furioso de lo que en realidad estaba.

-me meto por que no es solo tu vida, si no también la de sakuno, no puedes andar por ahí, abusando de la gente. ¿No se supone que la amabas?

-escúchame momoshiro, si no te vas en este mismo instante…

-¡¿si no me voy que?!- interrumpió desafiándolo, situación que ante los inocentes ojos carmines, pareció enfurecer mas a ryoma, ya que este se aproximo más al joven de ojos violetas para acertar un certero y fuerte golpe.

-¡ya basta los dos!- se interpuso en medio de ambos- ya dejen de pelear, por favor- susurro esto ultimo y mirando al recién llegado continuo- momo por favor vete, ryoma y yo necesitamos hablar.

-pero…

-por favor

-¿no tienes miedo de quedarte sola con él?- cuestionó el novio de ann.

-no- dijo firmemente- ryoma seria incapaz de lastimarme- dijo esto ultimo mirando con real tristeza los orbes de su amado, quien ante esa mirada, se sintió totalmente desarmado.

-esta bien, los dejare solos- emitió momoshiro y antes de irse le dirigió a ryoma una extraña mirada que sakuno no supo descifrar, ¿acaso era una mirada de tristeza?

Cuando ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos, el silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente, ninguno decía palabra alguna, sakuno estaba esperando que ryoma hablara y este estaba esperando exactamente lo mismo y en vista de que ninguno de los dos pensaba decir palabra alguna, la castaña se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿por que lo hiciste?- pregunto con la vos apagada.

- quería hacerlo- respondió fría y cínicamente ryoma.

Sakuno lo miro sorprendida

-¿q que dices?

-lo que escuchaste- contesto si mas

-p pero tu me dijiste la otra vez, que me esperarías el tiempo que fuese necesario, que jamás harías algo que yo no quisiera, ¿por que ahora me haces esto?- cuestiono volviendo a llorar.

- no lo sé, ¿quizás por que me canse de esperar?- dijo con desvergonzada ironía a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué ryoma? Tú no eres así, tú…

-ya deja de enredarte en tus palabras- interrumpió bruscamente- ni tu misma sabes lo que dices. Aquella vez te dije eso, por que pensé que luego de oír esas palabras te entregarías a mi, después de todo a todas las mujeres les gusta oír palabras bonitas, cursis y ridículas. Pero no fue así, no lo hiciste sakuno, no te acostaste conmigo y yo me harte, me canse de esperarte.

La castaña no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿Dónde había quedado aquel chico que ella conocía?, si dudas no era este que tenia en frente, algo terrible tendría que haber pasado con ryoma para que actuase así, estaba segura, algo raro había en todo aquello, por que lo que él le decía no podía ser cierto, no podía, se rehusaba a aceptarlo.

-¡mientes!- sentencio con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar- tu no eres así, tu no me habrías engañado de aquella forma, no lo hubieras hecho. Dime, se que algo te pasa ¿que es?, yo se que juntos podremos resolverlo, confía en mi, ¡ryoma!

-ya cállate, no seas tonta, no me pasa nada, eres tu la que no quiere ver la realidad- decía sumamente alterado- Sakuno yo nunca te he amado, ¿como crees que podría haberme fijado en alguien como tu? Eres torpe, tonta, despistada, lloras por todo, si no mírate ahora mismo- la verdad era que aquellas palabras le lastimaban mas a él mismo que a la propia sakuno, o al menos eso era lo que ryoma pensaba- la verdad es que lo único que quería de ti era…

-¡cállate! ¡No lo digas!, no puedo creerte, ¡se que mientes!

-piensa lo que quieras, pero esa es la verdad, ya me canse y me aburrí de ti ryuzaki, esto se acabo. Adiós- termino de decir para luego comenzar a marcharse tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡espera! ¡Ryoma!- grito con desesperación

-tu y yo no tenemos nada mas de que hablar ryuzaki- respondió mientras se marchaba, hasta que repentinamente se frenó y volteo sobre sus talones, mirando a sakuno con una mirada sumamente despectiva- por cierto, búscate a alguien para que te acompañe a esa patética fiestita del sábado, por que yo… no iré contigo- y sin mas que decir se marcho.

Sakuno quería detenerlo, pero las palabras ya no se atrevían a salir de su garganta y sus piernas yacían inmóviles, sin atreverse a obedecer sus órdenes. En ese momento sintió como todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir, el tiempo se había detenido, solo estaba ella y su sufrimiento, solo ella y su pesar. Todo comenzó a ser oscuro y de un momento para el otro, no supo nada más… _de ese cruel mundo que la rodeaba._

* * *

**N.A: **¡hola chicas! ¿como estan?, aca he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, se que fue algo triste pero bueno, tenia que pasar, ojala no me odien jeje. ¿como terminara todo este mal entendido? ¿ryoma se irá sin que sakuno se entere de la verdad? ¿ella llegará a odiarlo de verdad?

bueno, como siempre quiero agradecerles por sus rw y su apoyo, ojala sigan comentando mi fic, para saber que les esta pareciendo la historia :)

sin mas para decir, nos vemos en la proxima conti!!

¡saludos a todas! :)


	13. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver

HASTA QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A VER

_Corría y corría por un largo e interminable sendero, rodeado de altos árboles que dejaban caer sus hojas producto del fuerte viento helado que azotaba aquel lugar. Al parecer era un bosque, un frió y desolado bosque._

_Repentinamente comencé a escuchar lejanos truenos, que hacían eco en mis oídos, seguramente una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba._

_Sigo corriendo, estoy asustada, tengo miedo, no te encuentro, ¿Dónde estas?... puedo sentirte, no te ocultes de mi, deja que alivie las penas de tu corazón, confía en mi, se que algo te ocurre, no tengas miedo, quiero ayudarte ¿Dónde estas?, por favor aparece ¿Qué no vez que me estoy muriendo?_

_Repentinamente una pequeña y lejana luz aparece frente a mi camino, es tan calida, puedo sentirla…_

_Al final de aquel lejano resplandor una silueta aparece, eres tu, por fin te he encontrado. La alegría y la dicha colman mi corazón. Comienzo a correr lo más rápido que puedo, quiero alcanzarte, pero el camino se me hace interminable, no puedo llegar a ti. Tu me miras, con esa mirada tan profunda que tanto me enloquece, me miras como tratando de decirme algo… me miras con infinita tristeza, de repente te das la vuelta y te alejas de mi._

_La lluvia comienza a caer incesante sobre mi rostro, mezclándose con las lágrimas, producto de mi profunda angustia y desesperación, cada vez te siento más lejano ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es que acaso ya no me amas?, no puede ser así… ¡ryoma!... por favor no me dejes sola ¿Qué no vez que nada soy si ti?... por favor… te grito cada vez mas fuerte, pero tu no me escuchas. Repentinamente tropiezo con unas ramas llenas de espinas que se presentan a mi paso, caigo abatida por mis sentimientos, lastimándome… tu ya te has ido, me has dejado sola…_

-¡ryoma!

-¿Qué te ocurre sakuno, estas bien?- pregunto desesperadamente ann, entrando al cuarto de la castaña.

-yo…-susurro sakuno con lagrimas en los ojos, acababa de tener el sueño mas horrible de su vida- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto algo confundida.

-estas en tu casa, saku- respondió tomoka y al ver la cara desconcertada de su amiga continuo- estaba buscándote en la escuela, cuando te encontré desmayada. Rápidamente corrí a buscar ayuda, te llevamos a enfermería y la enfermera nos dijo que al parecer no era nada grave.

-si, tomoka me aviso inmediatamente, así que corrí hacia seigaku, luego le avisamos a tu abuela y te trajimos hacia aquí en el auto- continuo explicando ann.

Sakuno agacho la cabeza y se quedo en silencio, tristes y angustiantes recuerdos comenzaban a inundar su mente.

-¿Qué te paso saku? ¿por que te desmayaste?- pregunto la chica de coletas

La joven ojirubi no se atrevía a emitir palabras, ¿Cómo podría explicar algo que ni siquiera ella misma entendía?

-¿acaso es algo relacionando con ryoma?- se aventuro a decir ann

Sakuno ahogo un pequeño grito de dolor, y sin poder reprimirlo mas comenzó a llorar, conteniendo sus lágrimas en sus manos. Tomoka y ann se miraron tristemente, ya que sospechaban que algo malo había pasado entre su amiga y su novio.

-¿Qué paso sakuno?, cuéntanos todo, no te guardes nada, desahógate, te va a ser bien- propuso la novia de momoshiro

-si, saku, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras. Solo dime ¿Qué te hizo el príncipe ryoma?, solo tienes que decírmelo y ¡yo lo haré pagar!- dijo un tanto eufórica la chica de coletas.

-n no lo sé- susurro ahogada entre su propio llanto- ni yo misma lo entiendo.

Ambas jóvenes guardaron silencio esperando a que su amiga continuase.

-encontré a ryoma, y el comenzó a actuar extraño conmigo, entonces comenzó a besarme y luego…- hizo una pausa, no podía continuar, un fuerte nudo se le hacia en la garganta impidiéndole el habla, sentía que iba a desfallecer.

-¿y luego? ¿Que paso saku?- la alentó a continuar tomoka, mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua.

-luego él co... Comenzó a p propasarse conmigo- guardo un profundo silencio.

-¡ ¿Qué?- exclamaron ambas jóvenes sorprendidas

-¿Cómo que intento propasarse contigo?, eso no puede ser, ¿Y tu que hiciste sakuno? – pregunto Ann sumamente angustiada, no podía creer que ryoma hubiese sido capaz que de hacer una cosa así, podía comprender a la perfección los sentimientos de la castaña.

-n nada, yo no pude hacer nada.

-¿el se atrevió a hacerlo?- pregunto casi en un susurro tomoka, casi como si estuviese contando un secreto. Debía ser la primera vez en su vida que hablaba tan despacio, pero aquella historia, simplemente le había dejado sin palabras.

-no, por que momo llego justo a tiempo, y lo golpeo- dijo para alivio de las allí presentes- no se que le paso a ryoma, el no es así, se que algo malo esta ocurriendo con él, intenté que hablara conmigo, que me confiara sus problemas, pero fue inútil… él no quiso hacerlo.

- no sakuno, no puedes decir eso, nadie hace una cosa así, por mas problemas que tenga, tu deberías denunciarlo, no puedes dejarlo así- comento tomoka, muy furiosa e indignada.

- ¡no! Yo no podría hacer una cosa así, estoy segura que a ryoma le ocurre algo, por eso ha estado actuando tan extraño últimamente, el nunca se habría atrevido a hacer algo así, si no tuviese un motivo poderoso, que lo esta atormentando.

-pero no debes intentar justificarlo, lo que ryoma hizo esta muy mal. Pienso que tomoka tiene razón, nadie hace una cosa así, por más problemas que tenga. Pero dime ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿o al menos, imagino que le pediste explicaciones por sus actos?- pregunto la chica de ojos azules.

-si, lo hice, y él me dijo que lo hizo por que quiso- hizo una leve pausa, mientras trataba de contener nuevas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir- que no me ama, que nunca lo hizo… que ya no quiere estar conmigo- dijo rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

Ann y tomoka no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, por mas que ambas creían que lo que ryoma había hecho no tenia ninguna justificación ni perdón, si era muy extraño que hubiese dicho y hecho todo eso, y mas cuando días y meses atrás, ambos parecían estar tan bien, tan enamorados.

Sin más que decir y hacer, ambas chicas rodearon a su amiga en un calido y fuerte abrazo de consuelo.

Luego de un par de horas, sakuno volvió a quedarse dormida por tanto llorar, ann y tomoka regresaron a sus casas, no sin antes explicarle a los padres de la joven ojirubi, que su hija no se había alimentado correctamente en el día, situación que pudo haber provocado tan repentino desmayo.

A la mañana siguiente el día amaneció nublado, con augurios de tempestad. Sakuno abrió sus ojos con pesar. Durante toda la noche, insistentes pesadillas, acerca de ella y ryoma, habían estado torturándola, sin dejarla descansar en paz. No tenia ningún interés en levantarse para comenzar el nuevo día e ir a la escuela, simplemente quería que la tierra se la tragase, quería borrar su existencia de aquel mundo cruel, no saber mas de nada, cerrar su ojos y dormirse en un profundo y eterno sueño, donde no existieran los sufrimientos ni el dolor.

Acobijada entre las frazadas de su cama, sakuno se encontraba sumida en un profundo transe, ya no lloraba, ya no tenia mas lagrimas para derramar, había llegado a un punto en el que se sentía prácticamente sin vida, sin nada que la hiciese reaccionar.

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación de la castaña se abrió, dejando entrar a una joven mujer de edad madura. Llevaba entre sus manos una bandeja que al parecer sostenía un sabroso desayuno.

-sakuno, hija ¿estas despierta?- pregunto mirando en dirección hacia la castaña- hace rato que escuche sonar tu despertador, pero como no te has levantado, vine a ver si estas bien. Como ayer te desmayaste, pensé que algo te podría haber ocurrido.

-estoy bien mama- comento con un tono sumamente neutro, que dejaba notar la poca vida que se hallaba en sus palabras.

-bien- dijo la madre de la ojirubi, dejando la bandeja sobre la cama de su hija para luego dirigirse hacia la ventana y correr su cortina para así, dejar entrar la luz de aquel nuevo día- te prepare el desayuno para que lo comas en la cama, tal cual y como te gustaba cuando eras pequeña.

-gracias mama- emitió sakuno enderezándose sobre su cama para recibir la bandeja que su madre había dejado. Pero se sorprendió al ver como esta se sentaba sobre la orilla de sus pies mirándola fijamente, escudriñando en su mirada- ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto con cierto nerviosismo.

-no lo sé, eso me lo dirás tu, por que ni pienses que voy a creerme ese cuento de que te desmayaste por lo poco que comiste ayer- comento en un tono serio pero dulce.

Sakuno solo agacho la cabeza, no quería hablar sobre aquel tema.

¿Tiene que ver con ryoma verdad?- pregunto naoko tratando de hacer las casas mas sencillas para su hija.

-si- respondió sin atreverse a decir mas nada y luego de un tiempo continuó, después de todo, su madre algún día tendría que enterarse- el termino conmigo mama- dijo para luego arrojarse a llorar sobre las rodillas de su madre, quien le acariciaba el cabello con las yemas de sus dedos.

-no llores hija, las diferencias siempre pueden arreglarse ¿dime, ya hablaste con él?

-si, pero no quiso escucharme, además, las palabras no quisieron salir de mi, y fue entonces, cuando sentí que todo el mundo se me venia encima y me desmayé- comento con gran aflicción, no pensaba que aun pudiese seguir llorando ¿acaso esta tortura nunca se iba a terminar?

-entonces ve, búscalo de nuevo y asegúrate de que esta vez te escuche- aconsejo sabiamente la madre de la castaña- yo se que ryoma es un buen chico y que te ama, habla con el, veras que todo se va a solucionar y tu volverás a tener esa sonrisa tan bella que tienes hija- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su hija.

Sakuno se quedo mirando a su madre, mientras un pequeño pero potente brillo de esperanza se dejaba ver en sus bellas orbes rubíes, quizás su madre tuviera razón, tenia que insistir, no darse por vencida, ryoma tenia que darle una respuesta, una explicación a sus actos, porque pese a lo que sus amigas pensaban, estaba segura que una buena razón tendría que haber tenido para hacer lo que hizo.

Estaba decidida, iría a seigaku, buscaría a ryoma y no se iría de allí hasta hablar con él. No iba a dejar que todo quedase así, por que lo amaba con toda su vida, con toda la razón de su ser, y estaba segura de que él sentía lo mismo por ella, por que nadie puede engañar durante tanto tiempo a una persona por solo jugar, solo por tener una vana relación carnal, eso no podía ser mas fuerte que el amor, no podía serlo.

- si mamá, iré a seigaku, y no me marchare de allí, hasta no haber hablado con ryoma- dijo con renovadas esperanzas.

-esa es mi hija- comento orgullosa- estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

-espero que así sea mamá- y sin mas para decir comió rápidamente su desayuno, tomo un baño y se alisto para asistir a seigaku, donde aquel día, su destino quedaría sellado.

La mañana había pasado rápidamente, ryoma al igual que los días anteriores no había asistido a clases. Pero sakuno, estaba segura que iría a entrenar a las practicas y allí aprovecharía para hablar con el.

Cuando el timbre de final de clases sonó, la castaña tomo sus cosas y a paso firme y decidido se dirigió hacia donde suponía, estaría su amado.

En el camino, sakuno se topo con momoshiro, comenzó a seguirlo pensando que seguramente el la podría llevar hacia donde se encontraba ryoma, sin embargo en medio de su trayecto, lo perdió de vista a causa de un profesor que la detuvo para hacerle algunas preguntas. Luego de ese pequeño altercado, siguió el camino que pensó que momo podría haber tomado. Pero repentinamente se topo con lo que tanto había estado buscando… Sentado frente a sus ojos, ryoma, se encontraba con la mirada fija en el vació, se veía tan lejano y cercano a la vez ¿Qué pasaría por su mente?, si tan solo pudiera saberlo, seguramente todo seria diferente.

Cuando tomo el suficiente valor para aproximarse a él, sintió unos pasos que se venían acercando, por lo que instintivamente decidió ocultarse tras el tronco de un viejo árbol allí presente.

- toma, traje tu jugo, haber si con esto cambias un poco esa cara- dijo momoshiro, arrojando una lata de Ponta en dirección a ryoma- aun que dudo que puedas cambiarla, me imagino como debes de sentirte, yo mismo me siento mal, por haber formado parte de ese ridículo teatrito tuyo.

Sakuno abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿de que estaban hablando?, acaso podría ser…

-tu mismo lo has dicho, me siento como la peor basura del mundo, sin duda es la peor sensación que he tenido en mi vida. Cada vez que recuerdo su rostro, esos ojos tan inocentes mirándome de aquel modo, llorando desesperados y todo por mi culpa… se siente tan horrible momoshiro, no puedes imaginártelo- dijo con desesperada frustración tomando entre sus manos sus cortos cabellos, al tiempo en el que agachaba su cabeza, escondiéndola entre sus piernas.

-te equivocas, puedo imaginármelo perfectamente, por que yo fui parte de tu estupidez- dijo en un tono furioso- cada vez que lo recuerdo me arrepiento de haberte hecho caso, de haberme prestado para eso. Me siento culpable por el sentimiento de sakuno.

-ja!, ¿tu te sientes culpable?, imagínate como me siento yo, le dije cosas terribles luego de que te fuiste… no sabes, como me gustaría buscarla, y decirle que todo fue una mentira, que la amo mas que nunca- hablaba desesperadamente, ya ni siquiera le importaba quedar como un estupido cursi frente a su amigo

- aun estas a tiempo ryoma, búscala, explícale todo. Te aseguro que ella esta sufriendo más que tu, ¿¡no seas idiota, por que no puedes ver eso!

-claro que no, ella sufriría mas si le cuento toda la verdad, ¿Cómo piensas que reaccionaria si supiera que me voy y quizás para siempre?- grito desesperado

-peor es que ella sienta que nunca la has amado, que solo estuviste a su lado para acostarte con ella. Ann me lo dijo, luego de que tú te fuiste ella se desmayo… Ryoma date cuenta, ¡no sigas haciendo estupideces!.

-¿se desmayo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso?, ¿esta bien?- pregunto atropelladamente, dejando ver la clara desesperación en cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué? ¿y todavía preguntas por que? ¿y tu por que crees que ella se desmayo ryoma?- dijo con clara ironía, a lo que ryoma, solo agacho mas su cabeza, sintiéndose peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-¿Cómo esta?- fue lo único que atino a decir

-mejor, ann, dijo que después de llorar por horas, se tranquilizo un poco, y se quedo dormida.

El joven tenista suspiro aliviado. Si encima de todo, le hubiese pasado algo malo a sakuno por su culpa, estaba seguro que no le iban a alcanzar los años que le quedasen de vida para arrepentirse.

-¿espera, dijiste Ann? ¿Le contaste todo a tachibanna?- pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-no, tuve que hacer de cuenta que la comunicación telefónica se estaba cortando, pero estoy seguro que no se creyó ese cuento, así que la próxima vez que no veamos, sé que me va a indagar.

-te prohíbo que le digas media palabra- dijo de manera irrefutable

-tu no tienes derecho de prohibirme nada ryoma, después de que me metiste en este problema… ¿acaso no te das cuenta de mi situación?, ¡no es fácil! ¡Ann es mi novia!

-¡y también la mejor amiga de sakuno!- replico molesto- si le cuentas a ella, seguro se lo dirá y todo lo que hice no habrá servido para nada!

-eres un egoísta echizen, me pides que le mienta a mi novia, solo para encubrir tus propias mentiras, acaso no te das cuenta que- pero repentinamente momoshiro callo al ver una silueta que se asomaba entre los arbustos, con una sombría expresión en el rostro.

Confundido por la repentina actitud de su amigo, ryoma volteo a ver en la dirección en la que momoshiro se había quedado mirando fijamente, casi como si estuviese viendo un fantasma ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible?... y lo que ocurrió a continuación, ni el mismo lo pudo creer. Sakuno yacía parada, entre unos arbustos mirándolo fijamente, casi como hipnotizada ¿acaso todo el tiempo había estado allí?, ¿ella habría escuchado toda la conversación que estaba teniendo con momoshiro?... no podía ser…

Por unos minutos, que parecieron eternidad, el silencio inundo aquel lugar, ninguno de los allí presentes se atrevía a decir media palabra, parece que era un duelo de miradas.

En un acto de suma valentía momoshiro se atrevió a ser el primero en romper el incomodante silencio, para salir huyendo de aquel lugar. Ciertamente no era el mejor sitio para estar y menos en una situación como esa, ya demasiado se había entrometido en los problemas de aquellos dos, lo demás no estaba en sus manos, pero rogaba y deseaba profundamente que todo se solucionara, por el bien de sus amigos.

Luego de la partida del chico de ojos violetas, sakuno y ryoma se quedaron mirando por unos segundos mas, hasta que una fuerte brisa se hizo presente en aquel lugar, despertando de la ensoñación a ambos

-dime, ¿Cómo… pudiste?- susurro en un angustioso murmuro, la chica de ojos rubíes.

-¿a que te refieres?- fue lo único que contesto ryoma

-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero- respondió con firmeza ajena en sus palabras, sosteniéndole la mirada, casi como si aquello fuese un desafió el cual no quería perder- jamás pensé que pudieras ser tan cobarde ryoma- dijo sin poder contener mas todo lo que estaba guardando

-¿cobarde?- dijo incrédulo

-dime ryoma, ¡que demonios te hizo pensar que diciéndome toda esta estupida mentira yo no iba a sufrir! ¡¿Por qué?, ¡dime por que lo hiciste!- gritaba desesperada, al mismo tiempo que lloraba desconsoladamente y se abrazaba a si misma.

Ryoma se quedo mirándola fijamente, no reaccionaba, estaba como petrificado en su sitio, jamás en su vida se había sentido de aquella forma simplemente no sabia que decir, nunca se imagino que sakuno pudiese reaccionar de esa forma y gritarle todas esas cosas.

-¡no me mires así!, ¿no puedes decirme nada verdad?- le reprochaba mientras seguía llorando amargamente- ¿y sabes por que?, por que lo único que hiciste fue pensar en ti, solo buscaste la manera en la que tu mismo no sufrirías, por que no te atrevías, por que no tenias el suficiente valor de mirarme a la cara y decirme que te irías, ¡que me dejarías sola!

-¡cállate!- dijo por primera vez- tu no sabes como fueron las cosas, ¡tu no sabes nada sakuno! ¿Acaso crees que para mi fue fácil decirte todas esas cosas? ¿Mentirte de aquella forma y luego cargar con mis propias palabras?, ¿sin poder desahogarme, sintiéndome la peor basura del mundo por hacer sufrir a la persona que mas amo en la vida?, ¿acaso crees que fue fácil? ¡Dímelo!

La chica de cabellos castaños, se callo, ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo mientras reprimía sus amargos sollozos. Había tenido un ataque de histeria causada, por toda la frustración y tristeza que había estado viviendo producto de enterarse tan repentinamente de toda aquella mentira armada por ryoma. Pero en una cosa él tenia razón, ella no sabia como habían sucedido las cosas, ni siquiera sabia por que ryoma tendría que marcharse dejándola sola, era demasiada información para su pobre y aturdida cabeza.

-entonces explícame- murmuro por lo bajo, manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo- explícame que es todo esto ryoma ¿Por qué quieres dejarme sola?- continuo diciendo, para luego levantar su mirada y observar con sus tristes ojos llorosos, al joven que estaba parado frente a ella. Pero al hacer aquello, descubrió que él también lloraba, en sus bellos orbes ámbar, se podían apreciar los surcos de la más profunda amargura, contenida hace varios días, y que ya no se podía reprimir.

Sakuno se quedo sorprendida, jamás había visto a ryoma en ese estado. El siempre trataba de esconder sus emociones y sentimientos de los demás, y a pesar de que ella, con el tiempo, había aprendido a descifrarlas casi a la perfección, jamás se había imaginado que llegaría el día en el que lo vería en esas condiciones. Su situación solo provoco que su infinita tristeza y amargura se incrementara aun mas, ya que en los ojos de ryoma podía ver su propio reflejo, ahora lo entendía a la perfección, ambos sufrían, ambos estaban siendo victimas de las jugarretas del destino.

-mi abuelo esta muy mal sakuno, y es por eso debo regresar a América con mi familia, para poder tratar su enfermedad y… yo no sé cuanto tiempo…- callo, no podía decirlo, las palabras se negaban a salir.

Sakuno lo miro con tristeza, ahora podía comprender la situación por la que estaba atravesando ryoma y su familia, ahora entendía tantas cosas, tantas actitudes. No podía culparlo, no después de todo aquello.

En silencio se acerco lentamente a ryoma y sin que este pudiera si quiera reaccionar, tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y ante la atenta mirada ambarina, deslizo sus delicados dedos, por las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, secando en una dulce caricia, cada una de ellas.

Se miraron por unos segundos y antes de que el joven tenista pudiera emitir palabra, sakuno tomo su mano y en silencio, ambos se dirigieron a un lugar mas tranquilo para poder platicar, sin correr el riesgo de ser interrumpidos. Al parecer aquella seria una larga conversación.

Una vez que llegaron a un lugar que ambos consideraron como el apropiado, se sentaron en unas hamacas, bajo los calidos rayos de sol que comenzaban a inundar el suave atardecer de aquel día, que horas atrás había estado amenazando con dejar caer una imperiosa tormenta sobre la ciudad.

-¿por que no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi ryoma?, sabes que yo lo hubiera entendido- dijo en un tono apagado, mientras se balanceaba sobre la hamaca, observando la proyección en el suelo de su propia sombra y la de su acompañante.

-yo no quería que sufrieras, pensé… que si me odiabas seria mas fácil para ti poder superarlo- respondió

-dices eso por que no sabes lo que es sentir el dolor, al creer que la persona que mas amas en el mundo te ha estado usando.

-¡pero sabes que eso nunca fue así!, todas y cada una de las palabras que te dije, fueron solo mentiras- dijo con verdadera frustración- no sabes todo lo que me dolió decirte aquellas palabras, por que sabia que te estaba lastimando, por que lo veía en tu rostro, en tu mirada… por favor, perdóname sakuno, no sabes cuanto te amo.

-en el fondo lo sabia- contesto con una amarga sonrisa- yo sabia que algo te ocurría, tu no podías ser así, no después de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos- dijo en un gran suspiro, y mirando al cielo continuo- Yo también te amo ryoma, y no puedes imaginarte cuanto.

Ryoma volteo a mirar a la chica que se encontraba sentada a un lado suyo. Los rayos de sol iluminaban sus hermosos cabellos castaños, resaltando su profunda belleza y haciéndola ver como la verdadera ninfa que para él era.

De un momento para el otro ryoma se levanto de su lugar, para posicionarse frente a sakuno, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tiro de ella, haciendo que se parase junto a el y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso. La beso profunda e intensamente, con todo el amor y la pasión contenida en esos días en los cuales, le había sido negado el más dulce majar que sus labios pudiesen probar.

Sakuno correspondió el beso gustosa, cruzando sus brazos en la fuerte espalda del chico y enredando sus dedos en los cortos y sedosos cabellos negros. Era tan increíble lo bien que se podía sentir estando en los brazos de ryoma, parecía una mala broma del destino que ahora se tuviese que separar de el.

Cuando el aire comenzó a ser necesario, ambos se separaron, quedando muy cerca el uno de otro, mirándose fijamente, indagando en la mirada del otro.

-llévame contigo- dijo repentinamente la castaña, sorprendiendo al ambarino, el cual no esperaba escuchar esas declaraciones.

- ¿Qué dices?- pregunto para cerciorarse si había escuchado bien.

-a donde tu vayas… yo quiero ir contigo… siempre contigo- respondió la chica mirándolo fijamente.

-sakuno yo…

Pero antes de que ryoma pudiera siquiera replicar, sakuno lo besó, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a él, el miedo de perderlo era demasiado grande.

-e…espera- hablaba entrecortadamente el ambarino mientras besaba a la chica- sakuno… espera.

-no me importa nada, no me importa… a donde tenga que ir- dejó de besarlo, para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y continuar hablando- yo solo quiero estar contigo ryoma.

-escúchame, no sabes lo que estas diciendo- dijo ryoma, separándola de si, y sujetando sus hombros entre sus manos- no puedes venir conmigo, no es tan fácil como lo parece ¿Qué pasara con tus estudios, con tus proyectos… con tus sueños?

- ryoma tu eres mi mayor proyecto, ¿de que me sirve ser la mejor profesional si tu no estas conmigo? Además… no lo sé, puedo estudiar allá, ese no seria problema- refuto, mientras posaba sus pequeñas manos sobre las de ryoma, que aun permanecían sobre sus hombros.

-no sabes cuanto quisiera llevarte conmigo, pero por favor entiéndeme, será lo mejor para ti que te quedes aquí, además ¿Qué pasara con tus padres? ¿Acaso crees que ellos dejaran que te vayas así como así?

Sakuno agacho la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada.

-parece… como si no quisieras que estuviera contigo.

-no digas eso, no es así, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-lo mejor para mi es estar a tu lado- dijo mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

El joven tenista guardo silencio, observando el reflejo de la tristeza de su propia mirada en aquellos hermosos orbes rubíes.

Sakuno entendió a la perfección la mirada de ryoma, no hacían falta más palabras, todo estaba dicho.

Sin decir nada, el joven tenista tomo la pequeña cintura de la chica entre sus brazos y la volvió a besar, en un dulce y tierno rose que duro varios minutos.

-no llores- dijo el ambarino en un susurro, al ver como una traviesa lagrima rodaba por las sonrosadas y suaves mejillas de la castaña.

- tu también estas llorando- contesto en una pequeña sonrisa.

-prométeme que no le dirás a nadie de esto- dijo ryoma sonriendo igual que ella.

-no lo se, lo voy a pensar- murmuro rozando sus labios.

-se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo ryoma separándose de ella. Seria mejor que terminaran con todo aquello, antes de que les fuera imposible.

- ese beso me sonó a despedida- emitió obviando lo que ryoma acababa de decir.

-quizás lo sea- contesto con amargura.

-te esperaré- pudo decir con firmeza a pesar de su estado.

-no lo hagas, no sé cuando podré regresar

-te espere una vez, puedo hacerlo una vez mas

-no, no quiero que lo hagas, por que quizás…- calló sin poder terminar su frase.

-¿quizás no regreses?- dijo con pesar, evitando su mirada.

-nadie puede saber que pasara el día de mañana.

-tu mismo lo has dicho- dijo con un deje de esperanza

- no hagas las cosas mas difíciles, será mejor así- y sin poder soportarlo mas, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, no podía seguir mas allí. Por que estaba seguro que si lo hacia, tomaría a sakuno en sus brazos y se iría con ella a quien sabe donde, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

-¡espera!- lo detuvo desesperada, ante el miedo de perderlo- por favor no te vayas- le rogó abrazándose a su espalda.

-ya te lo dije, por favor no hagas las cosas mas difíciles.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?- dijo ahogando su propio llanto

-el domingo por la mañana

-¿iras el sábado? Yo quisiera, verte… aun que sea… una vez más

-no creo que tenga sentido… creo que será mejor que dejemos las cosas así.

-pero yo…

-adiós- se despido interrumpiéndola, para evitar que siguiera hablando y haciendo las cosas más difíciles.

-¡ryoma!- grito desesperada, pero el joven de mirada ámbar, había salido prácticamente huyendo de aquel lugar.

Sakuno se quedo contemplando, por unos minutos, con la mente en blanco, el lugar por el cual ryoma se había marchado. Cuando se dio cuenta de su realidad, callo pesadamente sobre sus pies al suelo ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Si todo ya estaba dicho.

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, el sábado había llegado.

Por la mañana bien temprano sakuno se levanto dispuesta a darse un baño, desde aquel día en el que ryoma y ella se habían despedido, no podía dormir bien, ni siquiera tenia apetito.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar de un momento para el otro, con pesar salio de la tina de baño, envolviéndose en una toalla color natural. Tomo el teléfono entre sus manos y miro la pantalla, seria mejor que contestase.

-hola- dijo en un tono apagado

-¡sakuno!, por fin contestas, estuve intentando comunicarme contigo desde ayer en la noche, pero no contestabas- se oyó una vos al otro lado del teléfono.

-lo siento tomoka, es que se me acabo la batería- mintió descaradamente, se sentía culpable por decirle eso a su amiga, pero no tenía humor para dar explicaciones, además, ella ya sabia su historia.

-no te preocupes- contesto comprensivamente, sabia a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando sakuno, ella misma se lo había contado días atrás- solo quería saber si vendrás hoy, el partido de la final va a comenzar dentro de una hora- dijo entusiasmada tratando de animar a su amiga.

-lo siento tomoka, no creo que sea conveniente que vaya, allí estará él y creo que tiene razón, es mejor no hacer las cosas mas difíciles.

-pero sakuno, son las nacionales y…- hizo un pausa para dar un gran suspiro- esta bien, lo comprendo.

-gracias- dijo simplemente.

-entonces te veré en la tarde, iremos con ann a eso de las 5, por que a pesar de que no quieras ir al partido, al baile de esta noche si iras.

- pero tomoka, ya te dije que…

-¡nos vemos saku!- saludo alegremente para luego colgar el teléfono, antes de que su amiga pudiese inventar una excusa para zafarse de no ir al baile de graduación.

La castaña solo suspiro, al parecer le esperaba un largo día. Pero de algo si estaba segura, había tomado la firme decisión de no asistir a la fiesta de graduación. Anteriormente tenia una gran ilusión, pero todos esos sentimientos se habían ido cuando ocurrió todo lo de ryoma ¿Qué sentido tenia ir a ese baile si el no estaba?. Ella se había comprado el vestido, las sandalias y todo, por que esperaba que el la viese, quería que le dijese que estaba bella, quería poder bailar con el y que todo fuese como en un cuento de hadas en donde ella era la princesa y el era su príncipe, pero todo se había acabado, aquel cuento había tenido el peor final y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

La tarde llego rápidamente, de un momento para el otro sakuno se encontró abriendo la puerta de su casa para recibir a sus amigas, tomoka y ann. Ambas traían una cara que no se colmaba de la alegría.

-¡saku!- grito tomoka- ¡ganamos!

-ya lo se, recibí tu mensaje- dijo con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. A pesar de todo le daba una gran alegría que el equipo de tenis hubiese ganado las nacionales, seguro todos deberían estar contentos, en especial su abuela y… él.

-¡si sakuno!, no sabes lo que fue, me da mucho gusto que hayan podido ganar, a pesar de que la fudomine no pudo lograrlo… no te imaginas lo feliz que esta momo- comento alegremente ann.

-me alegro mucho por todos ellos

-pues no lo parece, tienes una cara- dijo la chica de ojos azules observando fijamente a su amiga- entiendo que te sientas mal, pero no lo sé, debes estar feliz, cambia esa cara, no te hace bien estar así.

-si además, ni creas que nos hemos olvidado, ya sabes por que estamos aquí- emitió tomoka- mira, traje todas mis maquillajes y cosméticos, vamos a arreglarnos para esta noche- dijo enseñando un estuche bien decorado.

-chicas, ya les dije que no iba a ir, no me siento con ánimos para fiestas- comento la castaña.

-oh vamos, te hará bien distraerte un poco, anda haznos caso, además es nuestra fiesta de graduación, no puedes no ir- dijo la chica del lunar en la mejilla

-anda sakuno, si quieres vamos un rato y luego nos vamos- agrego ann

-pero…- se quedo meditando por unos escasos segundos, quizás sus amigas tenían razón y debía de distraerse un poco tratando de olvidar, aun que sea por unas escasas horas, todo sus problemas- esta bien chicas, iré… pero solo un rato.

-¡así se habla!- grito muy animada tomoka- ahora vamos a tu cuarto, tenemos que empezar a prepararlo todo

-esta bien- comento con una pequeña sonrisa- gracias por levantarme el ánimo chicas.

- para eso estamos las amigas ¿no?- dijo ann, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que sakuno solo respondió con una sonrisa.

En otro lugar, alejado de donde se estaba sakuno, un chico de mirada ámbar se encontraba sentado, observando entre sus manos, una gran medalla dorada que acababa de ganar.

-¿aun sigues aquí?- pregunto un chico de ojos violetas, y al ver que no obtenía respuesta continuo- el partido termino hace mas de hora y media… te estaba buscando.

-ya lo se- dijo secamente- pero no tengo ánimos para regresar a mi casa, además hoy es…- y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, fue interrumpido

-la fiesta de graduación- dijo, adivinando sus pensamientos- ¿vas a ir verdad?

-no, no es buena idea- respondió sin emoción alguna

-ryoma, ¡es tu ultima oportunidad de verla!, mañana te vas… no la desperdicies

-precisamente por eso, no quiero verla… por que si lo hago… no se de lo que seria capaz, todo seria mucho mas difícil.

Momoshiro dio un largo suspiro, cuando a su amigo se le ponía algo en la cabeza, no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, así que ni siquiera intentaría convencerlo con que fuera a la fiesta, ya se había dado cuenta que seria en vano.

-¿sabes algo momoshiro?- dijo capturando la atención de su compañero- antes, sostener esta medalla entre mis manos, me habría causado la satisfacción mas inmensa, igual que hace 5 años, pero luego de todo lo que he vivido, me doy cuenta, que esto- observando aquel objeto dorado que pendía de sus manos- no significa nada… comparado con la felicidad de estar con ella.

Momoshiro solo se quedo observándolo, entendía perfectamente como se sentía en esos momentos, podía imaginarse estando en esa situación con ann y realmente no se le hacia nada agradable.

-oye ryoma, será mejor que cambies esa cara, ¡vamos! Tu no eres así- dijo tratando de darle ánimos- sabes, yo que tu si iría a la fiesta, y al menos me despediría de ella, inténtalo, no tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar- y sin mas que decir, se levanto de su lugar y se apresuro a marcharse, seria mejor dejarlo así, solo con sus pensamientos- de cualquier modo, te veré mañana en el aeropuerto, con los chicos iremos a despedirte, pero sinceramente, espero verte esta noche echizen.

Ryoma solo lo vio alejarse, y luego de un tiempo de estarlo pensando, se dio cuenta que quizás su amigo tenia razón, talvez verla por ultima vez no seria mala idea, claro, sin que ella se diera cuenta, quería observarla aun que sea de lejos, para guardar su bella imagen en su retina por ultima vez, sabia que estaba siendo un tanto masoquista, pero nada podía hacer, simplemente no podía evitarlo, deseaba verla mas que a otra cosa en el mundo.

La fiesta había dado comienzo, todo estaba perfectamente decorado en aquel salón que tanto esfuerzo les había costado elegir a los alumnos que esa noche festejaban su último día como simples estudiantes de secundaria.

El lugar era realmente precioso, las mesas estaban cubiertas por unos finos manteles color pastel y adornados por elegantes centros de mesa con bellos arreglos florales, el piso era marmolado y las paredes estaban empapeladas con elegantes diseños de estilo antiguo. A lo lejos se podía observar un espacioso lugar donde al parecer, luego de disfrutar de una deliciosa comida, serviría como pista de baile.

Los jóvenes con sus respectivas familias empezaban a llegar y de a poco se iban acomodando en las mesas que con anterioridad se les había sido asignadas.

Sakuno había llegado acompañada de sus padres y su abuela, los cuales llevaban tiempo notando el extraño comportamiento de su hija. Aun así, nadie se atrevía a hacer comentario al respecto, mas especialmente por los pedidos de naoko, que no quería que atormentaran a su hija con cosas que de por si le eran dolorosas, mas adelante cuando esta estuviera lista, estaba segura que hablaría con ellos.

Toda esta situación había sido muy difícil, para kasuma, el padre de sakuno, que al enterarse de que ryoma le había roto el corazón a su hija, sintió un fuerte deseo de estrangular al chico, sin embargo por petición de su esposa y consideración a su hija no lo hizo, de todos modos, contaba con poder darle su merecido algún día.

Ya avanzada la noche y luego de la cena y pequeños homenajes, las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte, dando paso a la parte de la graduación que todos esperaban: la hora de bailar.

La joven ojirubi, se encontraba un poco apartada de el resto de los alumnos, se sentía mal, estaba triste, tantos meses soñando con este día que le hacia una gran ilusión, para que finalmente todo hubiese tenido un final tan diferente al que había estado esperando. Se estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, deseaba ver a ryoma con toda su alma, mañana se iría a América y no podría siquiera despedirse de él.

Muy sumida en sus pensamientos se encontraba la castaña, cuando unas manos la jalaron de los brazos para tratar de arrástrala, sin previo aviso, hasta la pista de baile.

-sakuno, no puedes quedarte ahí con esa cara, ven, ¡vamos a bailar!- gritaba la chica del lunar en la mejilla.

-no tomoka, creo que me quedare aquí, estoy bien así- dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-mmm, ni creas que te dejare aquí, mira- contesto señalando hacia un lugar en el cual se encontraban ann y momoshiro bailando. La chica de ojos azules le hacia señas a sakuno para que se acercara.

-n no lo se, no tengo muchas ganas de bailar, además, sabes que no soy muy buena en ello- dijo sinceramente.

-¿y eso que importa?, anda, te vas a divertir, aun que sea un rato, luego si quieres, nos sentamos juntas.

Y sin mas que decir, la joven de ojos carmines se dejo llevar por su efusiva amiga, simplemente no estaba de ánimos para discutir. Cuando sakuno y tomoka se acercaron al lugar en donde estaban sus amigos, todos se abrieron en una ronda, para así tomarse de las manos y bailar juntos, entre todos.

La castaña solo se dejaba arrastrar por sus amigos, tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por parecer feliz, situación que no lograba, ya que muchos de los allí presentes se habían dado cuenta de la verdadera realidad, especialmente un par de ojos ámbar que desde un lugar apartado, observaban cada movimiento que daba la hermosa chica.

Luego de la charla que había tenido con momoshiro, se dirigió a su casa, encerrándose en su cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie, las cosas con su familia no iban del todo bien y no tenia interés de hablar con ellos, no se sentía de ánimos. Cuando se hizo la hora indicada, tomo una ducha y luego se vistió con un traje negro y una camisa beige que guardaba en su placard para ocasiones especiales, y sin decir nada se marcho de aquel lugar.

Había llegado mas tarde que el resto de sus compañeros, puesto que no pensaba quedarse para la cena y todas esas cosas, solo quería verla un momento, y allí estaba, escondido detrás de uno de los tantos pilares que decoraban aquel espacioso lugar, observándola… solo a ella, se veía tan hermosa, con aquel vestido color champagne, que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo, demostrando una hermosa figura curvilínea, además de la delicada espalda que quedaba al descubierto junto con parte de una de sus firmes y torneadas piernas, que gracias a una abertura que llegaba un poco mas debajo de medio muslo se dejaba entre ver.. Realmente parecía un ángel caído del cielo, y él no perdía detalle alguno.

De un momento para otro, una de las meseras que estaban a cargo de servir aquel día, se acerco con una gran bolsa que contenía todo tipo de cotillon y cosas de fiesta, y sin que el se diera cuenta, le puso en sus manos unos lentes cubiertos de brillantes lentejuelas azules. Cuando observo lo que tenia entre las manos, una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente, pensando en si realmente seria lo correcto o no, y en ese momento, recordó las palabras de momoshiro: "_no tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar"_. Así que sin pensarlo más, se coloco esos antifaces, que le cubrían gran parte de la cara, y se dirigió a donde estaba ella.

La música había cambiado drásticamente su ritmo, ahora era lenta y suave, bastante romántica, por lo que todos se pusieron a bailar en parejas, y aprovechando el momento en el cual tomoka se encontraba con horio y ann con momoshiro, la castaña aprovecho para escaparse antes de que sus amigas se dieran cuenta.

A pasos lentos iba avanzando entre la multitud de gente, cansada y sin ánimos. Cuando estuvo un poco más alejada del bullicio de los demás, sintió como una mano la jalaba nuevamente a la pista de baile. Cuando iba a darse vuelta para disculparse con alguna de sus amigas, que seguramente la había descubierto en su huida, se vio capturada en unos fuertes brazos que la tomaban fuertemente de su pequeña cintura, guiándola al compás de la música.

Quedo tan sorprendida, que cuando levanto la mirada para observar quien era aquel que se atrevía a tomarla con tanta confianza, sus ojos no pudieron dar crédito a lo que veían.

Sabia perfectamente que era él, por más que llevara ese antifaz que le cubría parte de la cara, seria capaz de reconocer esa profunda mirada color ámbar entre miles. Rápidamente su corazón dio un brinco, no lo podía creer, él estaba allí, bailando con ella, aferrandola fuertemente a su pecho.

Sin nada para decir, puesto que ninguno de los dos quería arruinar el mágico y quizás último momento que vivirían juntos, ambos se dejaron llevar por la música, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, ya después tendrían tiempo para las palabras.

Sakuno apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de ryoma, aspirando el delicioso y masculino aroma. El peliverde por su parte hacia lo mismo con ella, la exquisita esencia a jazmines se colaba de manera impertinente por sus fosas nasales ¿Cómo haría de ahora en adelante para acostumbrarse a no tenerla cerca?, definitivamente seria algo imposible.

-viniste- susurro dulcemente la castaña, cerca del oído del joven

-te lo había prometido ¿no?- respondió en el mismo tono y sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella, enfrentando aquella profunda mirada que se dejaba ver a través de aquellos lentes

-sabia la ilusión que tenias por esta noche, te dije que por mas que no me gustaran las fiestas… te acompañaría- respondió rozando los labios de la hermosa chica, con sus dedos.

Sakuno solo le sonrió, con una mirada llena de amor, y sin pensarlo dos veces, en un arrebato, le quito el antifaz al joven de mirada ámbar que tenia en frente suyo, para luego acercar su rostro y besarlo lenta y profundamente. Ryoma correspondió aquella caricia con urgente necesidad, aferrandola más así mismo y agarrándole el rostro con una de sus manos, la cual sintió una traviesa lágrima derramarse.

Esta seria la ultima vez, ambos lo sabían, seria el ultimo beso, al menos hasta que el destino lo quisiera y tal vez los volviera a reencontrar, si es que lo hacia.

En un momento de cordura el joven tenista se separo de la bella chica, y regalándole una ultima mirada que solo con ella podía tener, se apresuro a abrirse paso entre la gente, dejando a una chica entre lagrimas, que apenas se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, no dudo en salir corriendo tras él, pasando entre una multitud de personas que parecían ajenas a toda la situación que ella estaba vivando.

Cuando logro finalmente llegar afuera de aquel lugar, lejos del bullicio de la gente, miro para todos lados, pero no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, el se había ido y ella se había quedado sola. En unos desesperados pasos, mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas, se encontró con algo que llamo su atención. Tendida en el suelo, una hermosa rosa blanca se hallaba con un pequeño papel atado.

Sin pensarlo la tomo entre sus manos, y observando aquella bella flor, una sonrisa escapo de su melancólico rostro- _mis favoritas-_pensó la chica.

Lentamente desenvolvió aquel arrugado papel que se encontraba atado a aquella bella rosa y sin poder contener las lagrimas, y marchándose de aquel lugar, comenzó a caminar entre las calles de la ciudad, al tiempo en el que una refrescante lluvia de verano, que había estado amenazando todo el día, se desataba con toda su potencia, empapando la bella silueta femenina.

Luego de unas horas, recostada en una silenciosa habitación, se podía observar a una joven dormir pacíficamente, estaba triste, ryoma se había ido, pero al menos sabia que el la amaba y le hacia feliz, que aun que sea por un pequeño momento, había podido verlo y compartir aquella noche tan especial con ella.

la tormenta había terminado, dando lugar a la calma, y la luz de la luna que se colaba traviesamente en la habitación de la castaña, dejaba entrever un pequeño papel todo mojado en el que claramente se podía leer "_hasta que nos volvamos a ver – te amo"_

_-_hasta que nos volvamos a ver… ryoma- una vos medio dormida susurro en medio de la oscura habitación..

N.A: hola a todas!, primero que nada pido mil disculpas por haberme atrasado tanto con la actualizacion, se que es muy feo para las que seguian la historia, por que al haber paado tanto tiempo, uno se termina olvidando la trama del fic, pero relamente se me hizo imposible actualizar debido a problemas con el estudio, asi que ahora aprovecho las pequeñas vacaciones que tengo para continuar con esta historia.

tambien quiero agradecerles a todas las que me dejaron rw, y a las que me pidieron que actualizara pronto, realmente fue muy motivante para poder retomar el fic, asi que se los agradezco y ojala sigan interensadas en esto jeje.

se que este capitulo me quedo muy cursi (demasiado para mi gusto jaja) y dramatico, pero fue lo que mi inspiracion pudo lograr, asi que ojala que les haya gustado o que al meno no les haya decepcionado. de cualquier forma estoy abierta a todo tipo de critica constructiva.

tambien se que es lo mas largo que he escrito, asi que tambien espero que no se hayan hartado de leer xD..

bueno sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la proxima, y esta vez prometo, que no voy a tardar tanto en actualizar..

saludos!

dm99


End file.
